


Light beats Darkness

by Maleclightwood_bane0506



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleclightwood_bane0506/pseuds/Maleclightwood_bane0506
Summary: Magnus is a very cheerful, fabulous and awesome guy according to his friends but little do they know the darkness behind his beautiful smile. Will the darkness burn away when he finds the Light?. "Whatever your destiny is it will find you".Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me they all belong to Cassandra Clare.





	1. Last day of Summer

Magnus's POV

It was a morning like every other morning the sun started to smile through the blinds on the window beside my bed. The birds singing their morning song making sleep impossible and also the noise of the leaf blower my neighbor is using on his lawn. I tried to shut out the noise and go back to sleep however my alarm went off and as today is the last day of my summer I need to get ready to go back to college. With that thought I heard a knock on my bedroom door and a voice behind it "Magnus, Wakey wakey!".

You might be wondering to whom could that cheerful voice belong to, it's belongs to one of the strongest person I've ever known 'my Mom'. She knocked again and I asked her to come in and she entered my room with the brightest smile on her face. I've always wondered how did she do that, make everything seem so easy around her after everything she went through.

She sat beside me in my bed and ran her soft fingers through my messy hair and I leaned to her touch which I'm going to miss as I won't be able to see her for another year. "Get out of the bed. today is your last day here so let's enjoy this day come on!" She said pulling my hand to get me out of the bed, I groaned and mumbled that I want to sleep but she insisted that we are going out today. "Okay okay I'm up stop pulling apart my arms mom!" I said. She smiled at me and said "okay freshen up take a shower and come down, I've made your favorite breakfast". "Waffles and chocolate syrup!" I exclaimed. She assured me by nodding her head and I hugged her tightly not wanting to leave her tomorrow.

She patted me on my head and left the room to set the table. I went and took a shower and got dressed in a tight black ripped jean with white v-neck t-shirt that says 'I go both ways' in sequins and applied a slight makeup with purple eyeshadow and spiked my hair applied glitter in them because why not glitter makes everything so much better. Oh yeah I'm bisexual my mom accepted me for myself and irregardless of what other might think I know that my mom always has my back no matter what.

I went down to the dining table ate the most delicious food ever as my mom is a very good cook. That is the another thing I'm going to miss for another year. We went out to mall and did some shopping and went for lunch and then went to the Ancol beach ( Jakarta -Indonesia) where mom and I sat down taking in the beauty of the scenery and talked for hours about nothing and everything.

Then we came back home and started cooking for dinner and I helped a bit and ate the amazing food one last time before I go to college. After hours of talking she nagged me to date someone and take interests in relationship. I scoffed and she hit my head lightly with her hand "Please don't give up Magnus, if I had given up I would have never had you, you are the reason of my existence, I know it might be hard but you will find a person with a light within them that will burn your darkness away" she said with a concerned and hope filled voice, while cupping my face with her hands. Soon we both went to bed without any idea what's gonna happen or what the future holds I closed my eyes and nodded off.


	2. Life in New York

Magnus's POV

With her sweet charming voice, my Mom woke me up and I got out of my bed took a shower, dressed up and went downstairs. My mom was waiting for me her eyes were glistening with tears. I was not ready to leave her yet. We both had our breakfast and went to our car to reach the airport. Once I took my luggage out of the car we started walking towards the departure terminal we hugged each other for a long time while she advised me "Magnus, please eat on time call me every day without fail sleep on time Call me if you need anything don't go out during night without scarves and a sweater okay" I nodded my head. My flight's boarding gate had opened so my Mom controlling the tears on her eyes kissed my cheeks and we both said goodbyes. It will another year before I can come back home. Home is not only a word it is a feeling with that thought I boarded my flight and sat on my window seat staring outside thinking and hoping that next summer would come soon.

After 21 hours and a stop, I landed in New York in the famous JFK airport. I came out of the airport hailed a cab and went to my apartment where I'm living during my time here. I starred outside the window in the car taking in the sites along the way. After half an hour travel we reached our apartment and paid the cab driver and entered the building with the luggage in my hands while on my way to the elevator I heard a voice which I recognized anywhere. I moved towards the source of the voice and once I reached there she was standing with another person whom I also know. Catarina Loss, she was the source of the voice and the person with her was Ragnor Fell they looked like they were waiting for someone.

I reached her and tapped on her shoulder saying "hello my dearest Catarina". She turned and gasped at the vision of me and hugged me tightly she was a little shorter than me and I hugged her back with a smile on my face. "Magnus, when did you land you should've called me or Ragnor we would've come and got you, why didn't you?" She said with concern filled voice.  
I smiled at her and said, "I just landed and got in a cab to reach here, I know you would've come to get me but I felt like taking a cab here, don't worry my dear I'm all safe. You both look like you are waiting for some. Are you guys waiting for Raphael?". Ragnor nodded his head. He is a man of few words however he and Raphael has this strong relationship where they just join and judge my choices in my life and laugh. I know you may think why I'm friends with them? Even if they laugh at my choices they will always have my back and are concerned about my choices and these are the only 3 people who know everything about me even the darkness behind my smile.

While we were talking with each other Raphael entered our building, Catarina went to hug him but he dodged her by saying, "I hate hugs don't". But Catarina refused to acknowledge that and hugged him from the back saying, "I don't care Raphael, someone should cancel out the negative energy you are spreading here". He scoffed and looked at me and said "Looks like a wave of glitter just washed in here", and started to look down his phone and went to stand near Raphael who laughed at the comment that was passed at me. I starred at Raphael and looked back to Catarina and told "okay since everyone is here let's go back to the apartment, I'm really tired I want to take a hot shower and go to bed". Catherine nodded and took one of the luggage I was carrying and we reached the elevator and pressed the button to reach our floor. Ragnor and I are staying in the same apartment and Catarina in the opposite apartment to us. Raphael stays with his family.

Once we all reached and opened my apartment door I inhaled a familiar scent that I recognized with that I entered my room placing my luggage on the floor and Catarina placed my luggage near it. She smiled and said "Magnus, go take a shower I'll prepare something to eat and then you can go to bed for some rest. After you get up we'll go out for dinner?". I replied "Thank you dear, after some rest I will be on my feet we can go out to dinner". She smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare me breakfast. I went and took a hot shower to wash down all the pain caused by 21 hours journey. After that, I came out of the shower put on my loose t-shirt and sweat pants. It is a look only 4 people have ever seen my Mom and these 3 people. Outside my apartment no one has ever seen me without my makeup which I use like armor to keep myself guarded and protected.

Catarina made some toast and placed peanut butter between them and gave me to eat it. She is like the sister I never had always there to help me stop me from doing anything that I would regret. Meanwhile, Ragnor and Raphael were playing video games without talking much. I've always wondered if they are more than just friends because Raphael never looks up from his phone when he is with anybody and is always closed to himself but with Ragnor it's different he is at ease and even though they don't talk much with each other they both have a good understanding about each other. After I ate breakfast I went to my bed to get some rest. All 4 of us always hangs out in our apartment it makes this foreign country a bit less foreign.

After a good rest, I went to freshen up and dress up as we planned on going out to dinner. I put on tight black jeans and a tight royal blue buttoned shirt then put eyeliner and blue glitter eyeshadow and light makeup and spiked up my hair with a blue glitter on my hairstreaks. As I was all ready I came out of the room and called for Catarina who was also ready to go out. After a few seconds, Raphael and Ragnor also joined us. We all exited our apartment and were on the way to the restaurant. We always go to one restaurant that always feels a bit familiar it was called 'Takis'. It was formerly a Chinese restaurant but it was recently renovated as it was handed to Maia. Now it is a multi-cuisine restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. This might a bit longer than the previous chapter I hope you all enjoy it. It might be a bit boring sorry.


	3. A new introduction

Magnus's POV

Once we entered the restaurant a smile greeted us. The smile belonged to Maia the owner of Takis. Maia, has a warrior's face and no one would dare to cross her. But she had a soft center it might take some time to get to the center of her character but once you gain her trust and loyalty she will have your back till the end. She came and guided to our regular table as we are a regular customer here. She came to our table with our smile and said, "Hey guys are you all ready to go back to college?". We all were doing our graduate studies. So this is our last year before graduation. So this is a bit of an anxious year because we should get a good job once we are at the end of the year. We all smiled anxiously and nodded. Raphael commented, " Yay college, exams, reports, etc, etc, " with a dead expression on his eyes.

Maia chuckled at that comment and took our order for dinner. And we started chatting out the upcoming year I was majoring in fashion designer studies with an elective in English literature. Raphael and Ragnor were majoring in history and Catarina was majoring in nursing. We all wanted to do good this year as this will help us land a good internship which will help us to a good job. I've always wanted to design my own line of clothing but I have to start somewhere. Maia came with our food, "Here you go, a shawarma plate, a mi goreng noodles, chicken rice, and 2 shrimp tacos". We all shared the delicious food which reminded me of home. We ate them and talking to each other. 

Far from our table, there was another group of 3 guys and 2 girls who were talking loud like us. I recognized a redhead girl and a geeky guy with another girl who was playing with the geeky guy's hand. They were seated facing me so I can see them clearly however there were another 2 guys opposite to them whom I can't see. I was able to see their hair a jet black hair and a blond-headed one. I returned my attention to my friends. After some time a figure reached our table and called me, "Magnus!". It was the redhead I saw earlier. I smiled replying, "Hi Biscuit, how are you?". Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael looked at me puzzled. I turned to them and introduced the girl, "Everyone this is Clary she is a friend from my class. Clary this is Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael". Catarina smiled and said hi while Ragnor and Raphael just nodded. With that out of the way, I asked her, "Are you here with your family? I see Salmon with that another girl who is by the way out of his league". She chuckled and said, "I'm here with my boyfriend and their siblings. The girl next to Simon is Isabelle, she is my boyfriend's sister and another guy is their big brother. They are also studying at our university." As I didn't recognize them I asked Clary, "I don't recognize them, did they just transfer here?". She replied, "Isabelle just joined fashion designing and my boyfriend Jace is majoring in political studies and their big brother Alec is majoring in English literature who just joined our university so that's why you don't know them." 

After that Simon reached our table and waved at me "Hey Magnus". I smiled "Hey Sylvester." He pressed the bridge of his brows and said, "It's Simon Magnus and you know that, why would you do this?". I chuckled and commented on his new girlfriend "How exactly did you land her Samuel? She looks like she is a badass girl who fights for a living and you look like you'll lose a fight in a video game, how does that work?" He slightly blushed replied "Maybe because she is such a badass she likes me who is a complete opposite to her. You know opposites attract each other."

After that, we chatted a bit and they went back to their table. Since we also finished dinner Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael were waiting to pay the bill and I went to wash my hands and freshen up in the hand wash area in the restaurant. As I finished washing my hands and checked myself in the mirror as I was about to leave I bumped into something or rather someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading my story.


	4. An unexpected accident

Magnus's POV

I looked up and there he was standing in front of me. The first thing I noticed was his eyes the hazel orbs that were staring right into my eyes and then his soft lips his messy black hair. He must be at least 6'3" and with a grey loose t-shirt and black jeans. I suddenly realized I was staring at him so I cleared my throat and apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't see you coming in. Did you get hit somewhere darling?". He didn't hear me the first time maybe he hit his head he asked me "What?" and I asked him again. His voice was soft but yet bold. He had a faint blush on his cheeks I wondered if it was because of me but then again it could be because of the spicy foods served in the restaurant. I wanted it to be because of me. I've always learned that expectations hurt. So I buried that thought and waited for him to reply to my question. He replied "n-no" and smiled at me. It was a smile that I didn't know was going to change my life at that time. It was honest and full of sunshine even if it was night outside. After what felt like forever he cleared his throat and then I realized I was blocking his way to the washroom. So I moved and said "sorry for blocking your way here you go handsome." And smiled at him and then he replied "I-It's okay. Sorry for bumping into you" while scratching the back of his neck and with that I left the washroom. I wanted to know his name and much more. This is the first time I've ever felt this way just by seeing a person I felt comfortable. After Camille, I locked my heart and lost the key to it somewhere in the memory but I felt something when his Hazel gaze fell onto mine. It was new but familiar I didn't know what it was.

After some time I shook the thought out of my head and went where Cat, Raphael, and Ragnor was waiting for me. Cat saw me with an arched eyebrow and questioned me "what took you so long? You were in there for a long time and you are smiling. What happened?" I shook my head answering "Nothing happened I just bumped when I came out and he apologized to me. That's it dear." Cat replied "Magnus, I know you better than you know yourself. I can see that you are blushing who did you exactly bump into?". I sighed "Okay he was Greek God hot he was tall dark and handsome and when he bumped he smiled and it was cute." Cat caressed my face with her fingers and said, "Oh Magnus, well you are a sucker for tall, dark and handsome type." After that, we headed out and I know that I'm never going to see that handsome man ever again. We reached home and I went straight to bed with the face of the handsome stranger I bumped into tonight. I dozed off quickly with a thought echoing in my head 'Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true'.

*Alec's POV*

It was the last day of summer before going to college to continue our degree in New York. I finished my undergraduate last year and applied for graduate school for English literature I was always interested in the ways the poet and authors describe a person, love and a person they are in love with. I never experienced them myself as I know that will never happen. I came out as gay to my parents when I was in my senior year. At first, they didn't know what they should say, my father completely ignored me and my mother tried to avoid that subject. However a few months my dad started talking to me and apologized for reacting the way he did and said, "When you were born doctors gave you to me and I hesitated to hold you because I didn't want to harm you. I was worried that I may hold you wrong or drop you. You were really small and after your mother smiled and reassured me that I won't drop you I held you for the first time. You fit perfectly in my arms and that day I decided that no one will ever harm you and if ever anyone did they will suffer consequences. I'm really sorry that I made you suffer for the past few months. I just didn't know how to react when you just came out. But no matter who you choose to love you will always be my son and I will never let anyone harm you." We both hugged and my mom was standing near him and she kissed my head and rubbed my shoulder. 

Now we are here with my sister Isabelle and my adopted brother Jace and Izzy's boyfriend Simon who looks like he had never seen sun and Jace's girlfriend Clary hair color reminds me of carrot. We are planned on going out for dinner and here we are in a restaurant called 'Takis'. Clary suggested this restaurant and to my surprise the food there was really good. After some time Clary went to a table that was a bit further from ours. I was unable to look at whom she was talking to because Clary was blocking my view. I figured it must be someone she knew and I turned my attention to Jace and Simon bickering at each other. "Look don't ever come near me or acknowledge me when we are at the class. I don't want you wrecking my cool vibe," said Jace. Simon scoffed and replied, "Sure cool vibe if you mean sleeping in the class or pinning over Clary which is all the time". Izzy tried to stop this "stop it you two why are you always fighting with each other? Why can't you just get along?". I just chuckled and Izzy kicked my legs under the table.

After that Simon left to join Clary where she was standing and talking to someone. I looked at Izzy and said, "What do you see in him anyways you've never dated guys like him before why now?". She looked at me with a bright shone eyes with her dark brown eyes and replied, "Exactly, I've never dated anyone like him because he is different. I've never met anyone like him before. Before him, all the guys who dated me just saw me as an object or just a hot girl they never understood me or what I feel but with him, it's different before seeing me like a hot girl he sees the true me I can be myself I let my guard down around him and I like that feeling when he is with me." I noticed her eyes and face when she was talking about Simon she smiled without even knowing when she mentions him her face changes at the mention of his name. Her eyes shine brighter. This happens when Jace is with Clary too. Jace usually doesn't settle for anyone but when he is with Clary he becomes a completely different person a good version of him comes out when he is with Clary. She keeps him grounded. I wondered what that feels like. What it is to have someone that keeps you grounded and where you don't have to keep a facade to prevent pain and just be yourself. After some time we all finished our food Clary and Simon came back so we were waiting for the bill.

Meanwhile, I went to wash my hands and freshen up as I was about to enter someone bumped into me. I was slightly taken aback. After a second when I saw who was in front of me I froze. I felt like I was in a dream because the person standing right in front of me can't be a real person. I must've hit my head and imagining things. He looked like a character from the poems and stories came alive. His golden-brown eyes looking right at me and his soft pink lips quivering. The glitter in his eye shadow and eyeliner outlined his slender eyes perfectly. He had Asian features. His skin looked smooth like golden porcelain dolls his spiked black hair had glitters in them which was shining because of the light around us. He said something I couldn't hear him so I asked, "What?" Then he asked me if I hit my head and I said "n-no" stuttering. I thought great job Alec you are just embarrassing yourself in front of this angel of a man. He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks heating up. I wished he didn't notice me blushing. His voice was so soft and elegant like a song. He suddenly moved away and I felt something missing immediately. He apologized for blocking my way then I remembered why I came here. After that, he left and that second I knew I will never see him again. I felt a pang in my heart. How I wished he won't just be a passing stranger but then again, it happens only in movies and books. Two peoples meeting coincidentally the second time. I hope that happens to me. My mom always reminds me never to lose hope.

After what felt like an eternity I left the washroom to join my siblings, Izzy noticed my face and looked puzzled. I dodged her looks but couldn't escape her questions "Hey big brother, you look like you've seen an angel or a ghost?". I wiped the expression on my face and shrugged. "Alec, you know you can tell me anything right?". I smiled at her and patted her head she was always supportive of me. She was the first person I came out to she knew before I told her but never compelled me to tell her. So I know I will always be able to talk to her about anything. After that, we left the restaurant and headed home. Once we were home I got out of my clothes and wore sweat pants and got into my bed. I was thinking of the beautiful stranger I met and thought if I would ever run into him ever again and after some time I went to sleep with his face as the last memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story. I feel good about this chapter. Let me know if you guys like it😊


	5. A step forward

*Magnus's POV*

I woke up to the loud noise of my alarm going off. It was 6.30 am and today the classes are starting so we planned on getting coffee before class. I got out of my bed and got into the shower wondering what this year is gonna be like. After showering I went to my closet to get dressed. I put on a tight black t-shirt with a line printed 'Glitter is my birthright' and put on my black leather pants. I put on my usual makeup with black kohl eyeliner and smoked eyeshadow and spiked my hair with gel and applied slight glitter on them. I know I put glitter on everything because let's be real glitter makes everything better. I put in my black sneakers with glitters wing on the side of them. I stood in front of my mirror and put the brightest smile that everyone knows and left my room ready to face the day and the world.

Cat, Ragnor and I left the apartment at 8.30 am knowing that Raphael will meet us at the coffee shop near our university. Raphael had his earphones on and was on his phone not paying attention to any of us. Ragnor was having black coffee he says 'I drink black coffee because it's black like my soul' but he has a soft side that no one knows except us. Cat and I got our latte to go. "I think this is your cup, Magnus" Cat snickered. I was confused and then she turned the cup and showed me the message return on it 'hey hot stuff this is # call me'. I rolled my eyes as this happens frequently. Don't mistake me the barista is very cute but I don't think she is my type. And currently, I'm not looking for any hookups. So I just ignored that and we walked to our university. It's a walkable distance from our apartment. 

I entered our building and noticed many new faces hope-filled faces trying to figure out their places in this world. They looked like a new flower that just bloomed without any idea what the future holds or at least the classes. Ragnor, Raphael and I have classes in the same building but Cat has classes in a different part of campus so left us to get there in time. We 3 had English literature as our first class. Last year I took theology as my elective and I wasn't very much fascinated by that but I've always wanted to see what's interesting about English literature so we all choose this class as elective. So we were on our way to the classroom. We were about to enter the class and I was turning my head back to speak to Ragnor but suddenly I collided with someone. I kept thinking why is this keep happening. I turned my head and I wouldn't have believed myself if someone said this happened to them but it did. I was standing in front of the beautiful stranger that I meet yesterday. He was even more beautiful with daylight shining on his face. His eyes were shining like a fiery star was hiding behind those hazel eyes. He was as shocked as I was. How often do you think two strangers keep meeting by accident because I don't think it will be that often, but here we are. 

Ragnor cleared his throat seeing the expression on my face. And my brain started working. "Hey there, we seem to keep bumping into each other, handsome." I said. He chuckled and I can clearly see that he was uncomfortable. Great job Magnus you made him uncomfortable. He is going to think you are doing this on purpose. I sighed internally and said "I'm sorry for that let me get out of your way. I'm going this way." I pointed towards the classroom. "I-I'm also going this way" he pointed the same class I did. I was astonished by the coincidences that keep happening but my mind said it is just that coincidences nothing more than that. And since I locked my heart I listened to my mind and just smiled at him casually and said "Oh are you also taking English literature? That's nice. Let's go before the lecture starts." He nodded and I looked behind to call Ragnor and Raphael but it seems they already left I didn't notice them leaving. So I entered the class behind the hot stranger and searched where those 2 are sitting so I can join them. 

After few seconds I found them sitting in the last row of the class. So I climbed there to reach them. I raised my eyebrows staring at Ragnor and Raphael saying "When did you leave I thought we were going in together?". Ragnor without looking me "When you and that guy whoever he was, were flirting and creating a nuisance, we left". I scoffed "We weren't flirting with each other we bumped into each other so I was apologizing for that." My voice was pitched higher than usual. "Sure thing champ and I'm so eager to be in this class" commented Raphael with a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Ragnor after I settled my eyes were searching for someone. 

I located the handsome stranger who was seated next to someone I knew. It was Clary. I wondered how they both knew each other. Then I remembered she said she had a boyfriend and they both were there at the restaurant I put everything together and something dawned on the back of my head. He was Clary's, Boyfriend. His name must be Jace. So he is straight. I felt a sharp sword going through my heart. I didn't know what it was. I knew that he can be nothing to me more than a stranger. So I changed the thought in head and tried to focus on the lecture while building a wall around my heart. I started building this wall for years and this was the first time I felt something and I didn't want that to happen again. It was self-defense.

Extras

Alec's POV

Today was the first day of the class after a vacation so we all got ready in time to go to classes. I wore a grey hoodie and black jeans. That is my whole outfit. But as for Izzy, she likes to dress up. She had a white off-shoulder top with a black leather short skirt and black heels. It must be at least 7 inch. I couldn't even imagine how she can walk in that. No wonder she is studying for fashion designing. Jace was also ready and we were both waiting for Izzy. "Iz, come down already we have to go. We are going to be late. We have to go now if we want to avoid traffic." I shouted. She came down to the dining table "Calm down big brother, we won't be late you are in graduate school not high school. Come on let's go. We'll get coffee on the way." said while kissing my cheeks. "Alec, will you not be dropping me in my school?" asking a small hand, held my leg. I looked down to lift my little brother Max. I lifted him in my arms " Sorry buddy, I have to go to classes Mom will take you to school hereafter, I promise I'll make it up to you. Okay?" he nodded his small head and gave me a hug. After that, we left our home and got in the car and after 20 minutes we reached the university. 

Clary and Simon were waiting for us at the parking. Clary came and kissed Jace while Simon came and opened the door for Izzy and she hugged him. "Hey there, what's gotten into you?" Simon questioned. "I don't know, I just missed you so much, that's all," Izzy said burying her face in Simon's neck. He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her. The most surprising thing is Izzy is not exactly who would say stuff like that but I guess Simon really changed her. "Okay, gross. Get a room you two. You guys polluting the air." mocked Jace. Clary elbowed Jace in his ribs saying "Why can't you stay romantic stuff like that?". Jace looked at Clary "I don't have to because you know exactly what I think." I groaned at both the couples and started walking towards the building where the lectures are held. Iz ran up to me and caught my arms "Big brother, why so grumpy in the morning?". " I'm not grumpy, you guys are just sappy and it's really annoying," I replied. "Alec, I know you. You are a sucker for sappiness that's why you took English literature." I ignored her comment and continued walking. "Okay, whatever. Don't forget let's all meet in the cafeteria for lunch." I nodded and rushed to the classroom as it was already 9.00 am. My first class was literature since it's my main subject I can't take it lightly. 

When I reached the door I stumbled on my leg and bumped into someone. I cursed myself for being so clumsy. When I turned to apologize I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the same angel I bumped last night in the restaurant. He was even more gorgeous with and when I looked into his golden-brown eyes I felt like looking into the sun. His lips were moving but my mind went blank and I couldn't hear what he was saying and I can feel the blood flow towards my cheeks. I shut all my thoughts and tried to focus on his voice. He apologized for blocking my way and said he was going inside the same lecture hall as mine. "I-I'm also going that way." I blurted out. and next thing I know he is following me but his eyes were searching for someone. Then he went to the last row in the hall where he was interacting with two guys. I wondered who they were. "Hey, Alec come on sit beside me." Clary came after me and took a seat next to her. The lecture started I wanted to turn back and look at him but he would think I'm creepy. So I controlled my thoughts and focused myself into the lecture.


	6. Claryfying my doubt

*Magnus's POV*

The lecture was very boring and the girl next to me was flirting with me so it wasn't that bad. After what felt like ages the lecture was finished and we got up to leave the class since I had free time till this afternoon meanwhile Raphael and Ragnor had lectures. My next class was after lunch. I heard a voice calling for me "Magnus" when I turned I saw clary calling my name. I knew that we both have the same classes so I thought she wanted to ask me about that. "Hey Biscuit, what's up?" I asked. "Oh, since we have the same classes I thought we could hang out till then. My boyfriend has classes till then" she sighed. I nodded and we went to the student's lounge inside our building. We both sat on a table. She was texting someone. I figured it was her boyfriend. I know I made my heart stone but it still aches knowing who her boyfriend was. "Your boyfriend looks nice" I said with a smile on my face. She smiled "He is. He might be a bit uncontrollable but I wouldn't have it any other way. He has this mixed blue and golden color crossed on his right eyes. Sometimes when I look it I feel like drowning in them. He might love his blond hair more than me but I learned to love him with that." I wondered what that feels like and then noticed she said blond hair and blue eyes. "Wait what? I thought your boyfriend has black hair. Last night I saw him in the restaurant and today I saw him in our class sitting next to you."

She looked puzzled after a second she laughed and said, "oh no no!. That wasn't my boyfriend Magnus it was his brother Alec. Besides, I don't think I'm his type. Or any girl for that matter he is gay. Magnus, you thought Alec was my boyfriend. Oh no! He should hear this so you can see how his face will react when he hears this." I apologized "Oh, I'm really sorry for assuming that". I felt a sudden wave of relief washing internally. So he is not his boyfriend and he is gay. A smile appeared on the corner of my lips. Clary noticed that "Oh. My. God Magnus. You like him. You like Alec don't you. Oh, this is wonderful." I panicked but kept my face calm and "No biscuit. I knew he wasn't your type so I just wondered that's it nothing else." I heard her sigh of disappointment "I thought you both might make a good couple. Oh well, a girl can imagine." "I'm sorry to crush your dream there Biscuit." I chuckled.

But secretly I wanted to talk to him to hear his voice which entered like a melody into my ears. To throw off her attention to me I started asking about her boyfriend Jace. And we started chatting and after some time, it was time for lunch. Raphael, Ragnor and Cat informed me to meet them before my classes start so we all can have lunch in the cafeteria. "Biscuit, I'm going to the cafeteria to meet my friends do you want to come with us?" I offered. "Yes my friends will also be there, let's all have lunch together. I would like you to meet all of them." I gave her a doubtful look but nodded my head and we went to the cafeteria, to meet our friends.

We walked to the cafeteria on the campus and I saw from a distance, my friends were waiting for me. A bit further another girl was waving towards our direction I recognized her from yesterday. She was Simon's girlfriend. She was waving at Clary. I recalled her name as Isabelle. Next to her was Simon, a blond guy I guess Jace and there he was the beautiful stranger 'Alec'. I guess it's short for Alexander. That name suited him. I smiled internally. He was on his phone probably texting someone I wondered who that was. Clary walked towards them and I went to my friends and informed them we are eating with Clary's friends. Raphael and Ragnor sighed as they never liked any company or any people for that matter. But Cat was happy and we went to join Clary and her friends. "Everyone this is Magnus. He is a friend from my class. These are his friends Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael. They'll be joining us for lunch today." Clary introduced us. I was looking at Alexander if he noticed me yet. I guess he didn't. I keep hitting my head internally for expecting. "Hi I'm Isabelle, this Simon my boyfriend, this is Jace my brother and that's my big brother Alec." Isabelle introduced herself. "Hey, I hope we aren't causing any inconvenience. We can have lunch separately that's not a problem." I informed them. "Nonsense Magnus, we all would love to have lunch with guys together. Come on let's go in," Isabelle replied to me with a confident and stern voice.

*Alec's POV*

That voice, I've only heard it a few times yet I would recognize it from anywhere in the world. 

We were waiting for Clary as she didn't have any classes after literature Jace said she was in the student's lounge with someone else. I was busy going through my phone looking at my schedule and scrolling through Instagram. I heard Clary's voice and she was with some other people and informed us they'll be joining us. I was busy looking at my phone so I didn't lift my head to look at them. Okay, maybe I'm worse when it comes to meeting new people. So I just ignore them. Izzy introduced us and then heard that voice which went into my ears like a melody. I raised my head to look at the direction where the voice came from. It was him I heard Izzy calling him Magnus. Magnus, it was perfect for him. I was staring at him but he was talking to Izzy. He was turning his face towards my direction so I looked down to phone to avoid his gaze. 

Izzy and everyone went inside the cafeteria, I followed them. We sat in the round table. Simon and Izzy sat next to each other, and so did Jace and Clary. So I had no other option than to sit near Magnus. I was panicking inside I was even sweating lightly. But I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable so I sat near him. My legs are shaking I held them in with my hands to keep steady. Everyone ordered their lunch and I was still nervous but I didn't show it out. I just kept my attention to my phone so that I don't stare at the handsome hunk sitting next to me. "So what's your major Magnus? Are you into fashion? You look like you're into fashion" Izzy asked. Magnus looked at her with a smirk replying "Well darling. I am fashion. But yeah My major is fashion designing with my elective as English Literature." A chuckle escaped my mouth and everyone was looking at me with a wide eye especially my friends. I immediately straightened and looked down my phone. "Really?, I just started the course in fashion designing myself. I hope you and Clary will help me. Also, Alec's major is Literature. I guess you have that class in common." That moment I knew what my sister was trying to do. I looked at her and gave her a death stare. She knew I was looking at her but she ignored my gave and was looking at Magnus. "Oh, I know. I saw Alec and Clary in the class. But I first Alec yesterday in the restaurant. We bumped into each other in the restaurant." Everyone looked at Magnus wide-eyed. I can feel everyone's gaze falling on me. I can hear someone saying 'Well that explains everything'. I went pale but I just kept looking at my phone. 

After that Izzy changed the subject and I was really glad she did. I can feel someone's gaze on me so looked up and met his eyes. At that moment my brain just crashed. If it was a person it would have needed a CPR. He smiled at me and that smile lit everything around him. All the noises we're blocked I can only hear him asking me "So, Alec, is it short for Alexander?". I tried to make a word but they were stuck in my throat. So I just nodded my head repeatedly. He chuckled at my actions. Great now he thinks you are an idiot. "Am I making you uncomfortable?. If yes then tell me I will change my seats with someone," he asked me with a concerned face. "NO" I blurted immediately. I panicked even though I am nervous to sit near him. I wanted him next to me. It was a new feeling. I liked it. 

He smiled and it was even brighter than before. "So why did you take English Literature? What's so interesting? Because I had to take them as elective and I had no other choice." he was looking at me eagerly for an answer. I thought Alec this is your area come on don't mess this up I cleared my throat "Literature has many things, like passion, sympathy, history, happiness, affection, love, sadness, loss, etc., it might be boring but if you understand the poems and lessons deeply and see them through your heart it is much more than just a story. It is an experience. It is a feeling. It can be anything you want. That's why I chose them because I want to understand the story behind each authors and poets. The thought process and emotions." I stopped. "I'm sorry if I bored you. I know it's lame." I sighed. 

Magnus's POV

We all went inside the cafeteria and sat in a round table. To my surprise and you could say luck Alec sat next to me. However, he was looking at his phone and didn't look up at anyone. I can feel he is uncomfortable, so while everyone we're chatting I made small talk about his name and asked whether he is uncomfortable so I can move or switch places. I prepared myself to hear him say yes that he is uncomfortable with me sitting next to me. He suddenly said 'NO' and I've never felt so relieved. Then I asked him about his interest in Literature and he started talking about it. I was observing his whole face while talking about Literature. His whole face lit up like a kid seeing his presents on Christmas. His eyes were shining and found myself staring his eyes. The way the words were coming out of his lips it was like poetry. Suddenly, I heard him apologize for boring me with the literature. "Alexander, you never have to apologize for loving something. Never to me, I always taught that literature was just a part of dead history but you might have just convinced me to actually take an interest in the subject. I would really like if you help me with this subject. I'm a bit new to it but I guarantee you that I'm a fast learner. If it doesn't bother you." I finished. He smiled at me and now I can see him relaxed. "N-no. I mean Y-Yes, I would... uh... like to help you with this class." He replied. I smiled and was happy that he did yes and I felt like this could be a beginning to a new something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the title huh? Clary clarifying his doubt. 'Clary'fying? I know I'm an idiot😜. Sorry not sorry.


	7. An error from the past

It's been a week since Magnus' and Clary's friends met each other.  
Both groups started a message thread and everyone was happy to get new friends except Raphael and Ragnor. It's not that they don't hate the others just that they don't like them either. Magnus, Alec, Clary, Raphael, and Ragnor sit together in the literature. Alec likes when Magnus asks him about literature and that he can talk to him without feeling sweating visibly. At least not like the first day. He wanted to text Magnus through private chat but he doesn't want to make anything awkward between him and Magnus so he avoided it. But to his luck Magnus texted him first and they both started to spend more time together. They texted each other once they got up till they went to bed and whenever they are not near each other. He smiles automatically when he sees Magnus' name on his phone.

Today Simon has a music gig so he invited everyone to come. At first, Raphael and Ragnor hesitated, however, Cat and Magnus persuaded them to come. Magnus never turns down an opportunity to dress up. The gig was in a bar called 'Hunter's Moon'. So, everyone was starting to get ready. Magnus put on a maroon t-shirt and black pants with a black bomber jacket with striped sleeves. And styled his hair to perfection with a ''little'' glitter. Everyone checked with the group thread that they are all ready.

Meanwhile, in Lightwood house Alec was dressed in a grey t-shirt and black jeans. "You are not wearing that. Are you even trying big brother? We are going to a bar, where there will be plenty of guys. Please change for their sake." Izzy said. Alec groaned "This was the reason I said I don't want to go. Why are doing this to me? It's not like Simon is a good singer too." "Because he is your sister's boyfriend, also he is a damn good singer just because you are grumpy doesn't mean he is not a good singer and besides you know who else will there?" Izzy replied. Alec arched his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "My God. Magnus will be there. I honestly don't know what you will do without me." Alec looked startled "why would I be interested if Magnus is there or not?" Izzy chuckled and shook her head with her hands on her forehead. "Really Alec? I'm your sister. I know you like him. I see how you look at him. You look like a love-struck teenage girl when he is near you." Alec tried to deny her but when it comes to Alec and Izzy they never kept anything secrecy from each other. "Okay even if I like him. It's not like he likes me back. He doesn't have any interest in me." Alec said. "How can he not like you? I mean look at you. He must be blind to not to notice you. Come on you've got the Lightwood genes." Izzy smiled and indicated. Alec smiled "Izzy, of course, you will say that because you are my sister. But it doesn't apply to everyone. Especially to someone like Magnus. So even if he didn't like me that. I'm happy to be his friend. I don't want to mess that up you know." Izzy looked at Alec "Did Magnus tell you that he didn't like you?" Izzy asked. Alec shook his head "See until he tells you that he doesn't like you like that you have a chance. Don't forget to have hope, Alec. Now go and change because with this I doubt you will have a chance with a homeless guy." Izzy pushed her brother to his room. Alec pouted and gave Izzy a look as she hurt him. After few minutes Alec came out of his room. With a red t-shirt and a black jacket and black ripped jeans with black sneakers. Izzy smiled and approved of this look "See now any guy will buy you a drink." Alec smiled and they all left their home. 

At Hunter's Moon

Hunter's Moon was owned by Clary's Step Dad Luke Garroway. Her mother Jocelyn Fairchild had divorced her first husband due to some character issues. Clary never talks about her Dad but she likes Luke.

Alec stopped at the entrance of the bar to take in the surroundings and the situation. The music and the people milled around them. The alcohol smell. Alec was never a fan of social gatherings or parties. He liked to sit on his bed and enjoy his book. "Come on. We need to find the booth where our friends ate sitting so we can drinks and I can go and meet Simon," Izzy said pulling Alec out of his thoughts, and they all got moving. Izzy waved her hands in the direction where her friends were gathered. Jace was already with Clary as he went to pick her up. Magnus, Cat, Raphael, and Ragnor were sitting beside them in the booth. Alec's gaze met Magnus' who was smiling and Alec felt dizzy just by the smile on Magnus' face. He smiled at Alec and it was genuine and his teeth gleamed a pearly white, and Alec found himself trying to fight off yet another blush as he looked back up at Magnus. Isabelle must’ve noticed her brother trying to fight his blush, and she bumped his shoulder while giving him a small, reassuring smile. 

Magnus was trying to be cool in front of others but his eyes were searching for only one. Alexander. He tried to keep his feelings in check but whenever Alexander is near him Magnus lost control of himself. He was very fond of the time they both get to spend together in the class sitting next to each other. Alec talking about his favorite books the brightness that lits his face like a fair angel. At last Magnus saw Alec standing at the entrance of the bar. Without even realizing Magnus was smiling which was genuine. He made a gesture to Alec to come and sit next to him. Alec made his way to the seat next to Magnus. Alec's shoulder pressed Magnus' as he sat next to Magnus. Alec felt a jolt of shock pass through his hands and down the spine. He can smell the sandalwood scent of Magnus. The scent of Magnus was very intoxicating. He had sit near Magnus before but never so close. Alec just hoped that Magnus can't feel how is heart is beating rapidly and struggling to escape from his rib cage. 

Izzy's eyes were fixed on Simon who was setting up his instruments on the stage in the bar for his gig. Luke lets Simon play from time to time. Simon always felt Luke was like a second father to him. Izzy went near Simon and pulled him to a hug. "Hey, there cutie. I thought you would come near our table to meet me." she pouted. Simon smiled and kissed her pout. She gladly leaned into the kiss. She never thought she would feel this way with anyone. "I didn't see you guys come in. Sorry. I will make it up to you." He grinned mischievously. Izzy likes how everyone thinks he is a nerd and doesn't know how to talk to girls but he only shows this bad boy side to Izzy. This side of Simon only belonged to her. "I'll join you guys after I finish my gig okay. Can I get something to remember you till that?" asked Simon. Izzy shook her head but next second she leaned in a kiss. The first kiss was soft and slow showing that they both missed each other. But this one was urgent and hot. She bit his lower lips and pulled back with a smirk on the end of her lips. Simon looked stunned by the time he came back to senses he saw Izzy reaching the table where their friends were seated.

Alec was never a fan of alcohol but right now he felt he could drink a barrel of beer. Magnus already left to get drinks. Clary and Cat accompanied him. Alec was able to breathe again now that he wasn't against Magnus. He wondered when he will be able to be normal without this nervousness or breathlessness around Magnus. Clary and Cat returned to the table with the drinks and Alec was grateful for that but Magnus wasn't with them. Alec searched for Magnus near the bar. He was standing there magnificently. Izzy came and sat near Alec "Go on. Talk to him. Tell him you like him. What's the worse that could happen?" Izzy spoke so that only Alec can hear. "He could hear me or he could think how someone like him could like me or he can tell me how crazy and idiot to think that he might like me? There are many things Izzy. You can pick one." Alec babbled. Izzy raised her eyebrows at him "Woah. Did that make you feel better?" "No. Maybe. Look I like how things are between us right now and I don't want to tell him I like him and make things awkward between us." Alec said with a sad tone. Izzy placed her hands on her brother's shoulder "Look you wouldn't know whether he likes you or not if you don't give it a chance and ask him besides I don't think he will humiliate or embarrass you. Magnus is not that kind of person. Go and talk to him." Alec after many reassurances from Izzy he stood to go near Magnus. But suddenly there was a girl standing next to him with her hands on his shoulders in a flirty way. Alec felt like his heart was shredded into pieces. With his shattered heart he came and sat in the booth next to Izzy. 

Izzy looked at her brother's face and she can clearly see he was hurt. She suddenly looked over to Magnus and he was sitting near a girl who had her hands on her shoulders. Izzy understood now why her brother was sad. That Girl had a long black wavy hair and her skin was pale and can clearly see the outline of her collarbones around her neck. She was touching Magnus and when Izzy looked at Magnus' face it was clear to her that he was really uncomfortable. He was clearly squirming under her touch. Izzy turned to Alec "Alec look at Magnus. I don't think he is uncomfortable talking to that girl." Alec who clearly had his head down from the second he saw Magnus with a girl suddenly raised his head and looked at the direction where Magnus was sitting. Now that Izzy pointed out he can see that Magnus was in fact not comfortable at all and was trying to actually get away from her. Something rose against Alec's heart a protective feeling that he should go and rescue Magnus. He stood from the table where he was sitting and moved towards Magnus. 

Magnus thought what did I do to deserve this. Wasn't it enough for her to destroy my life now she is standing near me and talking to me. Why God why. "Magnus, I see you are still upset about what happened between us. Come on it's not like I never warned you that this wouldn't happen?" It was very painful for Magnus to get over Camille. How she broke his heart. "Camille, I told you go never show your face to me. Now leave I came here to have some good time with my..." Magnus was interrupted. Suddenly, he heard a voice "Hey sweetheart, I was wondering where you ran off to?" followed by a kiss on his cheeks. The kiss was the undoing of him. He was completely stunned and his brain stopped working. He turned around and there he was Alexander was standing next to him with the brightness of a Sun. Magnus tried to make words and speak up but everything came out of his mouth as air. Alexander's lips were so soft like it was made of cotton and he was able to sniff the lavender cologne Alexander was wearing. He suddenly felt himself leaning towards Alexander. "Hi, I'm Alec. Magnus' Boyfriend."


	8. A spark in my heart

Magnus couldn't wrap his head around what he just heard. Did Alexander really tell that he was his boyfriend? Magnus wanted it so much to be true. But he knows that someone like Alexander can never be with someone like him. He looked at Alexander with wide eyes and Alec was still smiling at him. "Magnus, you didn't tell me you got a boyfriend?" Camille said sarcastically. Magnus came back to reality and he was really grateful that Alec came to rescue him. "Yes, this is Alexander. My boyfriend. Alexander this is Camille. Not anyone important." Alexander snickered but he controlled. "Now now Magnus. Is that any way to introduce your ex?" Camille said. "I should say after what happened to you, I thought you would never come back from that or rather that you would get such a hot and handsome boyfriend. Does he know?" Magnus knew what Camille is trying to do. But she was correct he is not over his past. He pushed the thought and tried not to think about it. He wasn't ready to even talk about it with Cat who knew everything. No-one knows what happened except Camille, Cat and himself. He trusted Camille so much that he opened up to her. But she clearly didn't respect Magnus. Now she is implementing that he is keeping secrets from his boyfriend I mean his friend Alexander. 

Meanwhile, Alec became furious he knows that Magnus doesn't talk about his past much but why is she trying to hurt him by bringing up that subject. "It's okay. I'm giving him his time and space. If he wants to talk about it. He will. I know. And he knows that I'm always here for him." Alec smiled and brushed his palms onto the cheeks of Magnus. Magnus shuddered when Alec touched his skin. He clearly wasn't expecting that or any words that Alexander had told Camille. He felt his cold wall around his heart melt a little with Alec's warm affection and his warm touch. He smiled at Alec genuinely knowing that one day he will able to talk about his past to Alec. One day. "Whatever. I can't believe you are with him while you can be with a much better guy than Magnus." Camille scoffed. Alec wanted to punch her nose because he was a Lightwood they break noses and face the consequences. The only thing that is stopping him is that Magnus is near him. Alec looked at Magnus' face he can clearly see how much she had hurt him. So instead of arguing with her, Alec said "I'm actually a really lucky guy. There is no other guy like Magnus. I'm really glad I found him. You must be really unlucky to miss your chance with a guy like Magnus. I'm sorry for that." with an innocent smile. "Whatever maybe you both deserve each other. Bye Magnus." Camille was clearly irritated by Alec's way of handling things. "Bye Camille. See you never again." Magnus said. After Camille was out of their vicinity Alec had realized what he had done. He kissed Magnus on his cheek. He touched his cheeks with his palms. He told Camille he was Magnus' boyfriend. He was really scared about how Magnus was going to react. Probably Magnus will tell him never to talk to him again. 

Magnus turned to Alec with a more relaxed expression and said, "Thank you so much for that rescue Alexander. You cease to amaze me." And kissed Alec's cheek. Alec had expected Magnus to shout at him but he definitely didn't expect this reaction. Magnus was very careful his lips were soft like a flower and warm Alec really liked this warm sensation in his heart. He wanted this. When Magnus pulled back he missed the warmth. His mind started to reboot and it was working now kinda. "Uh yeah. It's uh it's nothing. I'm glad to help you. You seemed like you needed a rescue so Iz kinda gave me an idea to help you. S-sorry if it was a bit sudden and you know weird." Alec said hesitantly because he doesn't want to make anything weird for Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec he can see the nervousness behind Alec's eyes. "Alexander never think that you will make me uncomfortable. You are my friend and I'm really glad and lucky that I met you." Magnus reassured. He wanted to hug him and make Alec understand that he really treasures the relationship, connection they have between each other. He doesn't want to say it as friendship he wanted more than friendship but he can't say anything without making Alec uncomfortable, and also now that Camille had said all those things to Alec, Magnus gave up on his little hope because who would want to be with a guy whose ex had clearly stated that something bad had happened to him.

Magnus came out of his thought train and saw Alec struggling to say something. "What is it Alexander? Did I say something wrong?" Magnus was tensed. He was thinking did he do something or did he say something wrong. "No, you uh you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that uh..... I meant what I said. You know about me being here for you. You can always talk to me and tell me anything. I will never judge you, Magnus. I will always be here for you." Alec finished. Magnus felt a wave of relief wash down his mind and a warm breeze in his heart. Whenever he thought he would never be more fond of Alec than at this current time there he was saying perfect words and standing as a light that is trying to burn away the darkness in Magnus.

"Thank you, Alexander, for everything. Thank you for coming into my life. Come on let's go to our friends they will be waiting for us." Magnus said and started walking towards the table because if he is standing in front of Alec for even a minute more he will pull Alec down and kiss him. Alec followed Magnus towards the table and sat next to him. "What took you guys so long? Glitters, did you start hitting on the bartender or something? Is that why Alec came to get you back to the table?" Jace inquired. "Not that it is any of your business blondie. I just ran into an unfortunate someone. Alexander came to my rescue." Magnus replied. "You seem to be running into many people Glitters. Next time watch in front of you while you are walking." Jace said it was clear from the expression on his face that he was really of he just said. "I'll remember that so that I'll never run into you or even walk on the same or opposite direction as you are. Because I would never want to see your face up close or just I don't want to see your face." Magnus commented and Jace didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut. Alec laughed at that comment. "Et Tu, Alec." Jace looked at Alec with an expression as if Alec had injured him. "I'm sorry. No one has ever succeeded at making you keep your mouth shut. But Magnus did and not only that he did that by commenting on your face." Alec said while still laughing.  
"I gotta give it to you, Magnus no one has ever made Alec laugh as much as you did right now," Jace said. Alec suddenly stopped laughing and he can feel his cheeks are heating. Why are my siblings like this? he face palmed internally. "I'm glad that I can make Alexander laugh. It would be an honor to make someone like Alexander laugh." Magnus finished looking at Alexander. At the next second, Simon started singing.   
"  
Lines Blurring in Time   
All the black Lost in the silver lining Eyes Never lose   
Just a breath On the edge of Resuscitation  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe your heart (x4)  
In the murmurs of the dark(x4)  
Lines in blurring in time   
All the new resolving out of the past  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe your heart (x4)  
In the murmurs of the dark(x4)

Murmurs by Alchemy 3. 

Meanwhile, Magnus felt that he can move on from his past with the new people more so with Alexander by his side. He felt a tiny spark in his heart.   
He is happy for the first time. He felt relaxed like he can trust someone again. He might not be able to open himself completely to anyone but he will and he is glad that the person who made this possible was Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/hGXfT1USTQE
> 
> The song is Murmurs - Alchemy 3  
I have added the link to the youtube video


	9. The playlist

The next day Alec had a really bad hangover. He drank beer and a couple of shots. He never had drinks before and he doesn't like the taste of them much but he drank yesterday to calm his nerves when he was sitting so close to Magnus and with what had happened he might have had a slight heart attack. Because he never thought he would be able to kiss Magnus in the cheeks but Magnus also kissed him as a thank you gesture. He heard someone knocking his bedroom door and he felt like Metallica was performing inside his head. He closed his ears with his pillow to block the sound but it was Iz who was knocking so he slowly got out of his bed and opened the door. "Sorry Alec, I see you look distinctively hungover but I have to get going. The classes will be starting earlier for me. So Si is picking me up. I know you have the first session at 11 am. So here are some aspirin and water get some rest before you go to class. There is breakfast on the table." Izzy finished and handed him some aspirin and water bottle. He looked at Izzy with a wide eye tried to open his mouth to say something but Izzy understood what he was going to say. "Don't worry. I didn't make breakfast. Mom made it before she took Max to school." Said with an annoying tone. It's not that Iz is a terrible cook but she is a terrible cook. She once burnt down their kitchen while boiling an egg. She made a soup with gummy bears and beetroot in it. So yeah you get it.

Izzy kissed Alec on his cheeks and said goodbye. He closed the door and went back to bed. He took the aspirin and drank a whole bottle of water to hydrate himself. After an hour he took his phone and checked his phone. It was 10 am. So he slowly got out of his. He still felt like someone was drilling inside his head but his headache was better than earlier. He took a hot shower and got dressed in a grey hoodie and a black jean. He locked his home and got in his car to get to classes. 

His phone started buzzing when he was on the way to classes. He groaned annoyingly and checked his phone to see who was calling. It was Magnus. Alec was wondering why Magnus was calling him not that he doesn't want him to he wants to talk to Magnus all the time but right now why is Magnus calling him. What if it was an emergency? What if something had happened to Magnus? He grabbed his phone and accepted the call. "Hello, Magnus. Is everything okay? Are you alright?" He was really worried. He heard a chuckle, "Oh Alexander, everything is alright. I'm okay." Magnus replied. Alec felt stupid. If something had happened to Magnus why would he call him. He would obviously call his best friends. "I'm uh I'm sorry. I thought you are calling me because you had an emergency or something." Alec finished. He facepalmed himself for saying that. "Oh, it's alright Alexander. I'm glad that you were worried about me. I just wanted to ask you if you can come and pick me up. Cat, Ragnor and Raphael took my car and they had classes earlier. I'm staying in Raphael's house. Would it be okay? If you can't it's okay. I understand. I'll get a cab." Magnus said with slight doubt in his voice. Magnus didn't want to trouble Alexander he could take a cab why would Alec come to pick him up. Why did he call Alec of all people Magnus scolded himself internally. "No it's not a trouble. Text me the address I'll pick you." Alec replied without any hesitation. Magnus was happy but he still felt like he is causing inconvenience to Alexander. "Thank you, Alexander, but please tell me if I'm causing you any inconvenience?" Magnus asked. "Magnus, it's not an inconvenience. You are my friend. Of course, I'll come and pick you up." Alec reassured. Magnus accepted and ended the call. He texted the address to Alec. 

After 15 minutes Alec reached the address Magnus texted him. Magnus was waiting for Alec outside of the house. Magnus was absolutely stunning with his black skin-tight jeans and a blue t-shirt with a unicorn embedded with stones on it. He was gorgeous. Alec stopped his car near Magnus and unlocked the door for Magnus. Magnus smiled at Alec and sat in the car. "Hey, Alexander. Thank you so much." Magnus said. "Uh yeah no problem. I was on my way to classes besides Raphael's house is close from my place." Alec replied. "I'm glad I called you on time. I would have taken the cab but Cat has my wallet so I didn't know whom to call. I knew we have the morning classes together so I called you." Magnus said looking at Alec at an apologetic way. Alec knew Magnus felt guilty for calling so he reassured Magnus "Look I told you yesterday that I'm always here for you and I meant it. If you need any help or just wanna talk you can always call me Magnus. Okay?" Alec said with a stern but soft voice.  
Magnus was really happy and he just nodded. "So I thought you guys went to your apartment after drinks. How did you guys end up here?" asked Alec. "We all went to Raphael's place because it was near to the bar and we weren't in our right mind to drive so we came here," Magnus replied while trying to turn on the music in the car. 

Magnus selected a playlist and it started playing Gorgeous by Taylor Swift. The minute the song started to Alec rolled his eyes and groaned. "What don't like Taylor Swift? Come on, Alexander loosen up a little." Magnus stifled his laughter and made a serious face to Alec. Alec just gave Magnus a side look and didn't say anything. It's not Alec doesn't like Taylor. He actually likes her songs. It's just that whenever he hears this song his mind automatically thinks of Magnus and it was usually in his room so when he hears this song he looks at Magnus' photo on Instagram and starts singing this song loudly. He had a whole playlist dedicated to Magnus. And at that second Alec realized apparently, his playlist was connected to his car's music playlist. The playlist dedicated to Magnus was playing. He tried to stop the music but Magnus slapped away his hands when he tried to change them or stop them. Please God, just kill me right now. He just wanted to stop the car, get out and start running. Right now Magnus is sitting right next to him what is he going to do? How was he going to escape? He took all his energy and focused on not looking at Magnus.

Magnus noticed Alec's face it was red like a tomato. "Alexander, you look so cute when you are blushing," Magnus commented on Alec with a smile on the corner of his lips. Alec's eyes just widened. He didn't even notice how much red his face was. Oh my God why is this keep happening to him? He thought "What? N-no. I'm..I'm not blushing." Alec said stuttering. Okay, maybe he will think that this is Izzy's playlist. "Whatever you say, Alexander," Magnus replied. The next song started playing and Alec felt like he is going to die of embarrassment. It was Beautiful - Bazzi ft Camila Cabello. "Alexander, you have some good songs on your playlist. I didn't think you would hear this kinda songs." Magnus said looking at Alec in a curious way. "Oh uh. No this is not....uh my playlist. It's uh Izzy's" Alec said hoping that Magnus would believe that. Okay, just 10 more minutes then we'll reach the university and it will all be over. "Oh, that's interesting. I thought Izzy only listens to Seamus' singing." Magnus replied. Alec looked confused for a second. "Who is Seamus? And why would Izzy only listen to his singing?" Alec asked. Magnus chuckled "okay promise me you will not tell anyone. It's Simon. I have this routine where I call him by any name that starts with 's' except Simon. Just to annoy him." Alec started laughing at that because he too likes to annoy Simon very much. "Okay, can I also get in on that prank?. I would like to annoy Simon very much." Alec said.  
They both started talking about how to annoy Jace and Simon next time they see each other. Somehow the time flew and they reached the university. He parked the car in the parking spot and got out. Magnus was waiting for him at the end of the car. Since they had the same classes they were planning on going in together. "You know, if it was your playlist I would have guessed that you like someone. Whoever that lucky guy is he is lucky to get a guy like you. Do I know that lucky guy?" Magnus asked with a little hope in his voice also at the same time with a little disbelief in his heart. "What? No, I-I don't like anyone. Why did someone tell you something? Did Iz tell you anything? And I already told you this is not my playlist" Alec started blabbering. Magnus shot him a look "Okay, it was my playlist. It was just for research purposes. You know for literature. On the topic of love." Magnus smiled with a curve on the corner of his lips "Sure thing Alexander. Like I said whatever you say cutie. And if you do like someone he must be really great and is lucky to have you." "Y-you uh really think so? Do you think he will like me?" Alec asked he had his head down and his voice was so soft it was barely a whisper by Magnus heard it. He turned to Alec he placed a hand on Alec's shoulder "As I said any guy is lucky to have you. What is there to not to like you? You are a great guy. You take care of your friends. You look hot as hell. How can someone not like you? Did you ask the guy or at least tell him that you like him?" Magnus asked with a concerned voice. But Magnus' heart broke when he found out that Alec liked someone. He had known before that someone like Alec cannot like someone like Magnus but he had little hope in the corner of his heart and that hope was just crashed. 

Meanwhile, Alec shook his letting Magnus know that he didn't tell his crush about that. "Alexander, just text him or call him or just go to him and tell him. Tell him you like him. Don't wait Alexander." Magnus said because even though he couldn't be with Alec at least he will help Alec. And he wants Alec to be happy. Alec nodded his head he had a confident look on his face "okay I will tell him. I will call him. Thank you Magnus." Alec said with a bright smile on his face. "Great, come on let's get to the class. We don't want to be late." Magnus said and started walking really fast as he was heartbroken. He didn't even wait for Alec. Suddenly a hand caught his elbows and stopped him from moving further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's playlist
> 
> Gorgeous - Taylor Swift  
Beautiful - Bazzi ft Camila Cabello  
King of my heart - Taylor Swift  
If I can't have you - Shawn Mendes  
Where do we go for here? - Ruelle  
So it goes - Taylor swift  
Daydream - Ruelle  
End game - Taylor Swift
> 
> I love Taylor Swift so much🥰🥰🥰. So the playlist might contain many of her songs. Thank you so much for reading the story


	10. I will carry you

Magnus started walking away from Alexander towards his class and suddenly a hand caught his elbow and stopped him from moving further. He thought it might be Alexander because he started walking without him. He turned to look back who it was and it was not Alexander. He was baffled to look at the person who was standing in front of him. It was his father Asmodeus. “Hello, My Son” said Asmodeus and pulled Magnus to a hug. Magnus tried to stop his father and push him away. But Asmodeus was stronger than Magnus and hugged Magnus. After a second he let go of Magnus “How are you, my dear Son? I didn’t know you were in New York. Why didn’t tell me?” He asked. “How would you know? Or maybe why should I tell you?” Magnus asked in a vindictive tone. He was really furious at his father. After everything that happened between his mother and his father how dare he shows up in front of him? “Now now Magnus. Is that any way to speak to your father?” Asmodeus said. Magnus was irritated at hearing his father’s voice and seeing his face. “What are you doing here? Why are you here? Isn’t it enough what you did to my mother? Are you hear to ruin my life again?” Magnus shouted at Asmodeus.

Alec was still standing in the same place as before. He was searching how to plan a date since he was planned on asking Magnus out. He was so focused on this because he wanted to make this perfect for Magnus. He didn’t even notice Magnus who started walking and he certainly didn’t notice Asmodeus. But he came back to reality when he heard Magnus shouting. Alec kept his phone into his pockets and started running towards Magnus. He stood near Magnus “Magnus, is everything okay? What happened? Did he hurt you or something?” Alec asked with placing his hands on Magnus’ shoulders he was worried that something had happened to Magnus. “And who might you be? Are you Magnus’ boyfriend?” Asmodeus asked Alec with a curious and cynical look on his face. “Don’t talk to Alexander. Why are you really here? answer my question” Magnus asked. Alec was looking back and forth at both the stranger’s and Magnus’ face. Alec didn’t know who the stranger was. He can see that the other man was Asian he didn’t know what to assume and Magnus was really pissed so Alec didn’t ask anything further. He just stood there silently beside Magnus. Asmodeus noticed the curious look on Alec’s face “Hello. I’m Asmodeus. Magnus’ Father.” Asmodeus introduced himself to Alec turned to Magnus to answer him. 

Wait what? He is Magnus’ father. In the past 2 weeks that Alec and Magnus were friends, Magnus talked about his mom but never about his dad. Alec just assumed that Magnus’ father had passed away. He suddenly felt guilty for thinking that Magnus’ father was dead. “Magnus, I’m here because I’m going to work here as a lecturer. It’s not like you write or call. If you had done that I would have told you that I got a job here.” Asmodeus answered. “Oh, I’m sorry that I didn’t call you after everything you’ve done to me and my mother.” Magnus said derisively. 

It’s been more than fifteen years since Magnus saw his father last time. They were in Indonesia. Both Magnus and his mother had suffered a lot because of his father. He hated his father from the day he can remember. His mother and Magnus have come a long way from that disaster. His mother suffered from PTSD for more than 5 years after they left their father. Magnus started to remember everything. He locked everything in a box and kept in the back of his head. Now that his father is standing right in front of him. The box burst opened and his flashbacks came flooding as a memory he couldn’t control the pain in both his heart and head. He felt like screaming his pain but he couldn’t. Nobody knows about the life Magnus lived in Indonesia before he came to study here. Not even his best friends. “So how is Vincencia? Is sh..” Asmodeus was cut short by Magnus who had his hands now chocking Asmodeus’ throat. Alec was panicking he didn’t know what to do. Seeing what Magnus was doing he was so scared to touch Magnus now. “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER OR EVEN SAY HER NAME. OR I WILL KILL YOU. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER” Magnus said. His eyes were glowing with anger as he chocked his father’s throat with his hands.

Alec didn’t know how to stop Magnus. If he doesn’t start doing something Magnus will kill his father. At this point he doesn’t care “MAGNUS! MAGNUS!. Stop. You are going to kill him. Please stop. Hey listen to me. Listen to my voice. Look at me. Come on Magnus. Leave him. Please, Magnus just listen to me.” And he started to move towards Magnus and placed his hands on Magnus’ wrist to remove it from Asmodeus’ throat.

Magnus’ mind went blank with the raging anger. All he can hear is a faint voice calling his name. Telling him to stop. He felt a cold hand on his wrists. It was Alexander’s hand. He looked at Alec who was pulling his hands and held it. That’s when he realized what he was doing, he was chocking his father with an intention to kill. If Alec hadn’t pulled him away he sure would have killed his father.

Alec saw Magnus’ face and his heart shattered. Magnus was crying. His eyes were red with both anger and misery. Alec tried to hold Magnus in his arms so that he can be there to calm Magnus. But Magnus protested at first and after Alec pleaded him and said that he just wants to hold him and help him Magnus slowly started to put his arms around Alec neck and shoulders and held him. Alec was now holding Magnus tightly and held him carefully with his whole body using his full strength as Magnus looked like he was about to fall down. Alec turned to Asmodeus with an enraging look and said “Look I don’t care if you are Magnus’ father never come near him or talk to him. If you bother Magnus again I will file a complaint against you to the student council and the Board of Directors. And trust me if I go to the Board of Directors you will not only get fired from this university but I will make sure that you will never be able to work in any University in America. Get out of here.” Alec warned Asmodeus in an incensed voice. Asmodeus who was coughing due to chocked throat couldn’t say anything so he just took his bag which was on the floor and started walking away from Magnus. 

Due to this commotion many students gathered around Magnus and Alec. Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael came running towards Magnus when they saw what was going on. Raphael and Ragnor started to shout and tell the students who gathered there to get lost. Alec pulled back from Magnus and held up Magnus’ face with his palms. Magnus was still crying. Alec couldn’t bear to see Magnus like this. There was no hint of the radiant smile that Magnus always had. The image of Magnus before him was killing him and at that second he promised himself that he would rather die than see Magnus cry. He started to wipe away the tears on Magnus’ face with his fingers and pulled Magnus closely to him. He felt like if he doesn’t hold Magnus close to his heart Magnus will disappear or fly away. He tightened his grip around Magnus. 

Magnus wasn’t sure what happened after he almost killed his father. He felt Alec’s hand pulling him away and holding him close. Alec’s arms were around him. Alec said something to his father but he didn’t hear anything. His ears were still ringing due to the unbearable pain. He saw his father walking away from him. He felt Alec pull him to see his face. He didn’t even notice he was crying until he felt Alec’s fingers on his face wiping away his tears. And he was again in Alec’s embrace. Magnus didn’t think of anything at that moment he buried his face in Alec’s chest. 

Alec was kissing Magnus’ head he wanted to protect Magnus from everything in this world. He will never let anyone harm Magnus. Alec’s warm embrace and his heartbeat was the only thing that was calming Magnus. Alec’s heartbeat was the calming sound of the light, in Magnus’ brutal destructive hurricane. They were standing in each others' embrace not wanting to leave. 

“Shh. Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. You are okay. I will never let anything happen to you again. You are not alone Magnus. I’m here. I will be with you. It’s okay. I will never let anything happen t you” Alec said trying to calm Magnus. Magnus just held on to Alec hearing his voice and heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day someone will hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together. 🖤🖤🖤🥰🖤🖤🖤🖤🥰🥰🥰🥰


	11. Come back to me

Magnus now stopped crying and he wanted so badly to go home and just lock himself in his room. He informed Alec that he is okay and that he wanted to go home. Alec didn’t want to leave Magnus alone but since Magnus wanted to go home he thought he might as well accompany him to his apartment. But Magnus refused and insisted on going home alone and reassured Alec that he is okay. Alec hesitantly nodded and pulled in Magnus for a last hug before letting Magnus go and asked him to call if he needed anything. Cat, Ragnor and Raphael took Magnus to their apartment. Then Magnus locked himself in his room after he came home from the unfortunate event. He didn’t want to face any of his friends. After what had happened with his father he couldn’t bear to see any of his friends. He was worried about what they will think of him. He kept his anger bottled up for so long nobody knew Magnus was capable of being so belligerent. He just sat on his bed and leaned his head on the headboard and was starring at the ceiling. His mind was going through every moment that he ever locked away. His phone was buzzing continuously but didn’t answer any calls not even his mom’s call. He knew his mom will be worried but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to her because if he did the minute he hears her voice he will breakdown and his mom couldn’t bear that. She fought so much and overcame her PTSD to get to this place in her life and he knew even the mention of his father’s name will ruin her. So he just sat alone in his room with his thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Alec felt like he made a terrible mistake by leaving Magnus alone. He called Magnus to make sure he was alright but Magnus didn’t attend his calls. So Alec started texting him but there was no reply so he just held his phone tightly to his chest and was laying on his bed. Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary all knew what happened. They didn’t know how to help Magnus. Iz could see her brother was worried. Alec had barely eaten anything during dinner. She was really worried about Alec. He had never worried for anyone like he did for Magnus. He usually just worries about Iz, Jace or Max but this was different. He liked Magnus and seeing Magnus like this was really ruining Alec. She knocked on Alec’s door which was unlocked and she came and saw Alec just on his back holding his phone to his chest. “Hey, Alec. Are you okay?” Izzy sat near Alec and asked him. “I don’t know Iz. I feel like I can’t do anything to make Magnus feel better. He was crying. You didn’t see his face. I-It’s breaking me. You know I was going to ask him out today. When I told him I have a crush on someone. He was the one who told me to go for it. He helped me when I needed. But now he is in this bad place and I can’t seem to do anything. What am I gonna do?” Alec stated. Izzy understood what Alec meant. “You can’t do anything to make him feel better by sitting on your ass.” A voice came from Alec’s door frame. Jace was leaning on the door frame and was listening to what Alec and Izzy were talking about. He came to ask how was Alec was doing. He knew Alec was with Magnus when the whole ordeal took place. He knew Alec liked Magnus he likes to tease Alec about Magnus when they are all together. “What are you doing here?” Iz asked Jace. “For the same reason you came. I wanted to see how Alec was doing.” Jace replied. “You can’t do anything for him when you are sitting here. Go to his place to be with him. Tell him you care about him and you will not leave him.” Jace suggested. “Jace, I’m not his boyfriend. He doesn’t want anyone near him.” Alec replied. “See that’s what I’m saying he doesn’t want anyone near him and I know you are not his boyfriend but you were the only one who was able to calm him down. He held onto you when there were Cat and others. Don’t let him push you away.” Jace said. “You know for once I agree with Jace. I didn’t know Jace could give you such a mature advice.” Izzy said in a mocking tone. “Hey, I give great advice. I’m a responsible adult.” Jace stated. “Last week you said you are a gift to humanity from God.” Izzy said. “Yeah, it is true. Have you seen me?” Jace said in a praising tone. Izzy stood up and went near Jace and hit the back of his head with her hands. Alec’s phone suddenly rang. He took his phone to check. It was Cat. He answered the phone immediately worrying that something had happened to Magnus.

Magnus never came out of his room since this morning. Cat was really worried about Magnus because he hasn’t eaten anything since this morning. She tried to convince him to open up his door so he can eat. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t answer Cat when she knocked on his door. Cat didn’t know what to do at this moment so she did the only thing that was going to help Magnus. She called Alec. Alec answered right after the first ring “Hello Cat? Is everything okay with Magnus? Is he all right?” these were the first words that came from Alec’s mouth. She noticed how Alec calmed down Magnus so she thought he would be the right person to help Magnus now. “Yes. I mean no. He locked himself in his room after we came home and haven’t come out. He hasn’t eaten anything. He is not opening his door. I’m really scared Alec. He is not even talking. Please come here. I tried everything. I’ll text you the address. Please come soon.” Cat said anxiously. “Okay, I’ll be there within 10 minutes.” Alec replied and disconnected the call. 

Iz and Jace were both looking at Alec who was already on his feet and wearing his jacket to go to Magnus’ place. “Cat is really worried about Magnus and he hadn’t come out of his room since this room. I have to go.” Alec finished and walked out of his room. He had his hands on his forehead and he was walking so fast that Izzy had to run to catch him. “Wait let me drive. You are not in the right mind.” Izzy suggested. “Get me my jacket I’m going to drop Alec at Magnus’.” Izzy said to Jace. Jace took his and Izzy’s jacket walked towards Alec and Izzy. Jace had the keys he threw the keys to Izzy and she caught it. “I’m also coming.” Jace said. Izzy didn’t argue because Alec was already panicking and they didn’t want to waste any more time. Alec got the address that Cat texted him. Since Izzy was driving, Alec opened the door and sat on the front passenger seat and Jace sat in the back seat. Alec entered the address into the car’s GPS system and Izzy ignited the engine and started to drive. There was an eerie silence in the car. Jace tried to tell something by clearing his throat but Izzy looked through the mirror on the dashboard and insisted Jace not to talk and he noticed it and slipped back to silence. Alec didn’t notice any of these he was preoccupied with thoughts on how to calm down Magnus? what to say? He never had this drowning feeling before. When his siblings were sad or crying he knew what happened and how to console them. But with Magnus, he doesn’t know what happened in his life exactly. He didn’t know how to comfort Magnus. He knew one thing that he needs to be near Magnus. He wants to hold him in his arms and never let go.

Izzy stopped the car in front of Magnus’ apartment building. Cat was standing there with Ragnor and Raphael. The three of them were arguing about something. They all starred at the car in silence. “Go be with your man Alec” Jace said and patted on Alec’s shoulders. Izzy gave Jace an indignant look. Jace ignored that and was looking at Alec who opened the door quickly and stepped out. 

Alec rushed to Magnus’ apartment when Cat told him the apartment number. Alec didn’t even wait for the elevator he just ran up the stairs to the 5th floor. The front door was left unlocked by Cat for Alec to enter. He saw 2 bedroom doors on the opposite sides of the hall. He recognized a bedroom that was closed whereas the other one was open. He rushed towards the closed bedroom. He saw no trace of light from the gap at the bottom of the door. He imagined Magnus sitting all alone in dark his heart was bleeding. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. “Magnus. This is Alec. Please open the door.” he called for Magnus through the door. There was still no answer. “Magnus, please open this door. Everyone is very worried. I’m worried.” Alec said. Nothing. “If you are not going to open the door then I’m going to break it down to come inside.” Alec said. “Alexander I don’t want you to look at me like this. Please go away.” Magnus said. His voice was so hoarse. Alec could tell Magnus was crying. “Just Please open the door Magnus.” Alec said. no answer. “I’m not kidding Magnus.” He said in a stern voice but underneath he was panicking. As a matter of fact, he was really going to break the door down if Magnus doesn’t open the door. He was about to moving back and focusing all his strength on his shoulders. It was crazy when he thought about it but he didn’t care. When he was about to move forward he heard the latch on the door moving. He saw the door open a bit to let him know that it is open. He steadied himself but rushed and opened the door wide to enter the room. The room was filled with darkness but he could see Magnus through the moonlight shining through the window. Magnus had his head down on his knees and his hands were holding the knees together. He was wearing just a t-shirt that he had been wearing this morning and was wearing sweatpants. Alec couldn’t see Magnus’ face so he went and sat near Magnus. “Magnus, look at me.” Alec said so softly. He put his hands on Magnus’ hands which were holding Magnus’ knees. Alec moved closer to Magnus and placed his hands under Magnus’ chin and tried to hold up his face. At first, Magnus protested but then he looked up at Alec. Alec was completely crushed by the image in front of him. Magnus’ eyes were really red and his eyes were swollen. He didn’t have any makeup on. His hair was down on his face. Alec could see that Magnus was in a very vulnerable state. Alec didn’t say anything he couldn’t say anything. He wiped Magnus’ tears and pulled him into his embrace. Alec was scolding himself for leaving Magnus alone. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here with you.” Alec said without even realizing himself. Magnus was in his arms and he didn’t want anything other than to make Magnus smile again. The whole apartment was silent. They didn’t know how long they were holding each other. 

Magnus’ face was buried in Alec’s chest. I’m so sorry Alexander.” Magnus was still sobbing. “Hey, there is nothing you have to be sorry for. I’m here for you. I’m here if you want to talk to me. If you don’t feel like talking that’s okay too. I will be here with you.” Alec said softly. Magnus was quiet for a minute then he pulled back from the hug and was walking to stand facing the window. Alec walked with Magnus and was standing behind Magnus “When I was about 10 years old……. My Mom was pregnant with a second child. She was so happy. My father was so miserable to us both. He was an alcoholic. But she always told me the ba-baby and I-I were her hope. O-One day my father came home an-and started abusing my mom. M-my mom tried to st-stop him but she was very weak. I-I went and tried to stop my father but I wasn’t h-his son and that I’m a…..I’m a monster who took away his hap..piness and he hit my head. I f-fell unconscious and my mom had to stop him by coming in between me and my mother. She took all the ab-abuse because of that she lost the baby. We were saved by the neighbors and we were taken to the h-hospital. If my mom h-hadn’t tried to protect she wouldn’t have lost the baby…….M-my father was right. I-I’m a monster. I-I killed the baby.” Magnus was crying. “You are not a monster Magnus. You are not a killer. You were just a boy. Your mother protected you because she couldn’t bear to lose you.” Alec said softly. He couldn’t believe how Asmodeus could have called Magnus a monster. “I should have died instead of the baby. Maybe I should have done that already.” Magnus said. Alec couldn’t believe what he just heard. “How can you even say that?” Alec asked with a panic in his voice “Look at me. I’m a disaster. It’s not like anyone is going to miss me. I wouldn’t want to friends with myself. Why should you be?” Magnus asked Alec. “You’re wise and you’re generous and you’re brave and you’re incredible! When you walk into a room there’s a spark in you, that lights up everything and everyone around that’s why I like you. And..” Alec said and Magnus started to walk out of the room and Alec caught his elbows “I can’t lose you. I can’t. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. The first time I ever looked into your eyes I felt my entire world flip. From the day you walked into my life, you’re all that I ever think about. I feel like you are a reward for everything I did right in my life. When you sit beside me I feel alive. I want you with all your light and darkness in your heart. I can’t imagine my life with you gone. Please don’t leave me.” Alec finished and Magnus turned to look at Alec. The second he turned Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this chapter. I don't know what I had on my mind. Let me know if you like this. Thank you everyone for all you support till now. 🤗🤗🖤🖤🥰🥰


	12. He's the calm to my storm

The second he turned Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus. The next thing Magnus knew, Alec had slammed his lips to his lips and nearly knocked all the wind from his lungs. Magnus hardly had a moment to react. Alec had his arms around Magnus and was kissing him, with everything he had. Magnus, who appeared to be in a state of shock, stood frozen. Magnus was completely caught off guard. 

Alec could taste the saltiness on Magnus’ lips due to crying for hours. Alec knew Magnus didn’t like him back, but he couldn’t resist. He wanted to show Magnus that he matters to him more than anything. His mind was repeating the same sentence over and over, “Don’t do this….don’t do this.” But the sound of his heart was beating so loudly he couldn’t concentrate. 

Alec kissed him and Magnus’ world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Alec’s hands rested below his ear, Alec’s thumb caressing his cheeks as their breaths mingled. 

After a minute Alec pulled back and was looking at Magnus who was still in the state of shock. Looking at the expression playing on Magnus' face Alec felt like he made a mistake. Oh my God, what have I done? He thought he screwed up. "Magnus, I- I..I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...done that. I'm really sorry." Alec was stuttering now he was panicking.

"Alexander, why did you kiss me?" he hiccuped, tears rolling down with the same quietness. 

“Magnus, I'm so sorry. You were talking about no one liking you or that no one would miss you. And I didn’t know how to show you that I care about you and that I like you. I know you don't feel the same way about me and that’s okay. But don’t think even for a second that you don’t matter to me. You smile and make everyone happy even when you have this searing pain inside you. Don’t think no one cares about you. If you don't want to talk to me after this I understand but please don’t push away our friends. Our friends worry about you because they love you and they care about you. I care about you. And I wi… " Magnus’ kiss stole the words Alec didn’t need to say. In that silence all of their emotions were laid bare, all of their passions and spark that existed between them. 

Not knowing how or when it happened Magnus’ lips were suddenly locked with Alec’s lips kissing him. Magnus’ eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn’t let him see darkness, it instead created colors of fondness. The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Magnus’ mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower. His usual mode of worrying about the past or dwelling in his thoughts was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. His tense nerves soon began to relax, his troubles, his pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only him, Magnus and Alec. This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right. Alec’s lips felt so gentle, so warm, he felt his hands begin to slide up Alec’s chest and encircle his neck, and he was playing with the ends of Alec’s hair.

The kiss came out nowhere. One minute Alec was explaining everything to Magnus, next minute Magnus was kissing him. Magnus’ cold lips brushed against Alec’s as Magnus tugged him closer and now Alec had the courage to what he wanted to do. He was kissing Magnus back. Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch Magnus, to move his hands under Magnus’ smooth skin and feel his softness. In moments the soft caress has become more firm, Magnus savored his lips and the quickening Alec’s breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. He’d always assumed that storybook moment like these were meant for Jace, Isabelle, anyone but him. Yet here he was. Magnus was kissing him. His hands were wrapped around Magnus’ waist and Magnus’ hand locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. They didn’t know how long they were kissing each other but now they broke apart for air, Magnus’ forehead rested against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen.

Magnus looks up at Alec breathlessly with her tear-stained face and his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. Their hot breaths mixing between them. Both their breaths were shaking. “Thank you Alexander” Magnus says in barely more than a whisper. “For what?” Alec replies, his voice low and husky. “For being you” Magnus voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them. Magnus gently leans in and kisses Alec again. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.

“But I thought you liked someone else?” Magnus asked Alec. Alec’s smirk told Magnus everything and Magnus smiled back, “Was that me? How could I have been so blind? If I had known that you also liked me, I would’ve have kissed you earlier. But Alexander, are you sure you want to be with someone like me? My life is a hurricane, I might destroy your life too. I don’t want that to happen to you. You might regret it later.” Magnus said with doubt. “Magnus, I like you for who you are. You are this kind, wise and generous person because of your past. It made you the person who you are today, and I want to be with that person. No one is perfect Magnus. Everybody has some darkness in their life but that doesn’t make them a bad person. And you are an amazing person and you will never ruin my life. You being in my life is what makes it beautiful. But promise me one thing” Alec said and Magnus was looking at him with glistening eyes “If things ever get crazy promise me you will tell me. Don’t push me away.” Alec finished and Magnus nodded with a smile on his face. Alec seeing Magnus smile leaned down to kiss Magnus again. 

“Now come on let’s get you something to eat or else Cat will come and force-feed if she has to.” Alec said with a smile. His heart was steady now that Magnus was smiling. Alec left the bedroom and holding Magnus in his arms. “Should I call Cat and tell her that you will be okay? She was really worried.” Alec asked looking at Magnus.

“I made her and everyone so worried, I will call her and tell her to come here. We can all eat together.” Magnus said. “Okay, I will check what’s there to eat and check if it will enough for everyone.” Alec said kissing Magnus’ forehead and started to enter the kitchen.

Magnus was watching Alec his heart was filled with hope for the first time, he thought how lucky he must be to meet Alec. He remembered his mother’s words ‘You will find a person with light within them that will burn away your darkness’. Alec was the light to his darkness. He knew that Alec was the half that made him whole. 

He sat on the couch in his hall took his phone. There were several notifications from Alec and his mother. It’s morning in Indonesia his mother will be in school so he decided to call her tomorrow morning. He checked Alec’s messages and he could see how much worried Alec was. He called Cat. She picked up “Hello Cat.” Magnus greeted. “Magnus, thank God. Are you alright?” Cat asked Magnus. He heard how worried she was. “I’m so sorry to make you worry like this. Please come to our apartment. We will talk.” Magnus said. “Yes, Magnus. I will come there right away Raphael and Ragnor are also with me. Also, Jace and Isabelle are also here. They came to drop Alec. I invited them to my apartment to talk. Should I bring them too?” Cat asked. “Yes of course. I will be alright.” Magnus suggested.

“Jace and Isabelle are with Cat. They are also joining us for dinner Alexander. Is that okay?” Magnus asked with a slight hint of uncertainty. “Of course it’s okay. Why wouldn’t it be?” Alec asked wrinkling his brows. “Are you going to tell them about us?” Magnus asked his voice was soft. “Magnus Bane, I am going to announce us to everyone. So that they will know not to flirt with you or talk to you and that you are with me. That you are my boyfriend. If that is okay with you?” said Alec. 

“Well..” Magnus dragged.

Alec panicked as if Magnus is going to regret kissing him. He thought maybe he went too far and Magnus is regretting everything.  
“It’s just that, what if they don’t like me as your boyfriend? They might already think I’m a mess. What if they think I’m not good for you?” Magnus said with his head low looking at the floor.

Alec placed his fingers under Magnus’ chin and lifted his face to look “Hey look at me. Izzy adores you. My siblings know I like you. They are ones who told to come here to be with you. Jace even said ‘Go be with your man’. They like you a lot already. They care about you.” Magnus just looked at Alec with awe. “I’m one lucky man to get you as my boyfriend Alexander. Thank you.”

Alec smiled his brilliant, light-up-the-world smile and leaned down to kiss Magnus. 

Magnus smiled at the word ‘us’ and ‘my boyfriend’ it warmed his heart. Magnus felt the wall around his heart started to crumble to dust.

Magnus found himself hoping. He had been believing that hope was foolish, but he could not help it, to hope that maybe this time was different. It felt different. Alec was different. Maybe everything will work out for everyone and the way Magnus wanted them to.

And Maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤enjoy lovelies.🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	13. King of my heart 🖤

Cat, Ragnor, Raphael, Izzy, and Jace all entered Magnus’ apartment. As soon as Cat entered and saw Magnus she ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back “Cat, I’m so sorry for making you worry about me.” Magnus apologized while hugging her. “Magnus, I will always worry about you, you are my best friend, you are like a little brother to me, We are a family and family worry about each other no matter what,” said Cat and kissed his cheeks. “Thank you, Cat.” Magnus said. 

“Magnus, We were really worried about you.” Izzy said and pulled him down for a hug. Magnus apologized to everyone. 

“Hey glitters you scared Alec and everyone, I assured them that you would be okay.” Jace said with a smile and patted on Magnus’ shoulders “Thank you Blondie, you know for helping everyone.” Magnus said and gave him a smile. 

Cat, Izzy, and Jace asked where is Alec and Magnus informed him he’s preparing dinner for everyone so three of them went to the kitchen to help Alec. Raphael was just looking at him and Ragnor asked “So, are you really alright?” “Yes Ragnor, I’m really okay.” Magnus replied. Raphael looked around him and Cat, Jace and Izzy were in the kitchen to help Alec. Raphael just hugged Magnus. Raphael heard someone coming into the hall so removed himself from the hug “No one should know about this. I don’t wanna talk about it or hear about it.” Raphael said in his grumpy voice. 

Ragnor just giggled and said, “Don’t worry no one will know that you actually have feelings.” Raphael just gave him a death stare and Magnus was still smiling at Raphael. He was looking at all his friends and Alec. He knew that he is lucky to have these people in this life. 

Alec was preparing dinner for everyone. Izzy, Cat and Jace went to the kitchen, He was making Mac and cheese since that was easy to make. When Izzy asked, “Do you need any help with that Alec?” Jace and Alec protested and said that they want to live their lives and not die of food poisoning tonight. Cat helped Alec and Jace and Izzy were arguing about who is a better cook Alec or their mother. 

The dinner was ready and everyone sat on the dinner table for eating.  
Everyone was talking about their classes it was Alec who cleared his throat to say something. Everyone looked at Alec with curious eyes. “I have…We have something to tell you guys. Magnus and I are dating.” Alec told.

Jace chocked on water when he was drinking. “Wait.. what?” Jace asked. Izzy and Cat started to squeal happily. Everyone was so happy. “Ugh, I’m outta here. All these emotions in the air are poisoning my lungs.” Raphael stated but he was happy that Magnus had someone to lean onto. 

While Magnus was talking to Cat, Jace, and Izzy, Ragnor just looked at Alec and silently warned him “If you ever hurt Magnus no one will be even able to find you or even identify you if they find your body. Raphael and I will make sure of that. Other than that I am happy for you guys.” He gave a pat on Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec was visually terrified of Raphael and Ragnor but he understood that they just want to protect their friend. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on hurting him or leaving him.” Alec said with a smile. Raphael just rolled his eyes.

Jace was also happy he smiled at his brother with sheer happiness. “It’s about time you guys got together. I couldn’t have taken any more of you guys pining over each other.” Magnus knew at this moment that he doesn’t have to dwell in his past, he can move towards the future with Alexander and this new family.

Everyone finished their dinner. It was getting really late Alec didn’t want to leave Magnus alone but he had to get to his home. He thought of asking Magnus if he could stay but he didn’t want to make Magnus uncomfortable.

Alec hugged Magnus and kissed him not wanting to leave. He heard Izzy giggling. “Alec, you know you will be seeing him tomorrow in class. He is not going anywhere.” said Jace with a mocking tone. “Oh, you are the one to talk. You drove to Clary’s in the middle of the night because she didn’t text you goodnight.” Izzy ridiculed Jace. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Magnus kissed Alec and reassured him many times that he will be okay. And if he wants anything he will call him. After thousandth time Alec released him from their hug. Magnus suddenly missed the warmth of Alec but he was happy and knew that he will see Alec tomorrow. 

Alec, Izzy, and Jace left Magnus’ in their car. Alec was driving and Izzy was in the front seat. They both nagged him to tell how it all happened. He groaned and because he didn’t like sharing the moments he had with Magnus but if he doesn’t tell them they will call Magnus and ask, so he told them everything and was squealing so hard at everything and Jace was so proud of his brother.

“I taught you so well” said Jace with a proud nod and wiping away his imaginary tears. “What do you mean you taught him? He obviously learned everything from me, from my advice” Izzy argued. 

They both started arguing about this and Alec sighed loudly “You know what, both of you are idiots. I didn’t learn anything from you. I just did what came to my mind and my heart when I saw Magnus. Now shut up. Or else you will have to walk home.” Alec shouted at them. 

Jace just made a fake gasp and looked at Alec as if he hurt him by calling him, idiot. “Woah, who are you? and what have you done with our Alec?” Izzy asked with an astonished tone. “What are you talking about?” Alec was confused. Alec just ignored the looks Jace and Izzy were giving. “Who knew Alec had an inner hulk inside him.” Jace just commented. Izzy and Jace were just talking about something.

Alec was busy thinking about everything that had happened and was smiling. “Oh no! Alec is smiling on his own. Dude you are so whipped by Magnus!” Jace and Izzy was teasing Alec. 

They reached their house. Maryse and Robert their parents were working for their meetings tomorrow. They both working about the meetings for tomorrow in their company. Maryse looked at her children and asked “What were doing out this late? Were you guys drinking?”. “No Mom. We went to see Alec’s new boyfriend.” Izzy said with a cheerful tone. Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“What boyfriend? You didn’t tell you me anything about that. Robert, did you know about this?” Maryse asked. “No. This is the first time I’m hearing about this. Alec, who is he?” Robert asked his son with a curious tone. 

Alec wanted to cover his face and just go to bed because his whole family is interviewing him about his dating life and he certainly didn’t like that. “His name is Magnus. He is in a class of mine.”Alec said in a grumpy manner. “Ooh! Magnus sounds fancy.” Maryse teased Alec. “So can I go to my room now? Because I would like to very much be excluded from this conversation.” Alec said. 

“You should ask Magnus to come to dinner one of these days. So that we can meet him.” Robert suggested. “What? No! We just started dating. That would be really weird.” Alec said.

Maryse chuckled and said to Robert “Why are you making him nervous? We can meet Magnus at university.” “NO” Alec said with horror in his eyes. “Please don’t do anything like that. I will introduce him to you when the time is right. Promise me you will not ‘accidentally’ run into Magnus and introduce yourselves.” Alec asked his parents. 

“Okay fine. We promise. But we should at least know who he is.” Maryse said. “Here I have photos of him. I will show it to you.” Izzy said with excitement.

He face-palmed himself hoping they wouldn’t embarrass him before Magnus when they meet him. “Oh, he is so handsome Alec. You are guys are so adorable together.” Alec put his hand on his face and groaned “Why God? Why?”. “Come on Alec if we don’t tease you then who will?” Maryse said in a playful tone. “Okay, I’m going to my room.” Alec said and walked as fast as he could to get out his parents hold. 

Alec went to his room and closed the door so that no one will disturb him. He took off his jacket and slipped into something comfortable just sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.   
He got into his bed and took his phone to call Magnus to tell that he reached home. The call was answered by Magnus on the first ring. 

“Hey Magnus,” Alec said with a soft voice “Alexander” Magnus answered. “Sorry I would have called you earlier. My parents were asking where we were and Izzy said that I have a boyfriend and that’s where everything went down. They started inquiring about us. I couldn’t escape them.” Alec started to blabber. “Alexander, don’t worry I am glad you are safe home.” Magnus said.

“I should probably let you sleep. You are very tired you should get some rest,” said Alec eventually.  
“Probably,” said Magnus with a disappointment in his heart.  
“But I want to keep talking to you,” Alec said. “I also want to keep talking to you. But if you don’t get some rest you might be tired tomorrow,” said Magnus. “I know it’s…just that…” Alec dragged each word but Magnus knew what Alec was implementing. 

It was like as if he could read Alec’s mind. “I know Alexander, I wish you were here too,” Magnus said with the softest smile on his lips. “But we have our whole life ahead of us. And I will see you tomorrow right?” Magnus asked. 

“Yes I will be waiting for you or better I could come and pick you up. If that is okay with you?” Alec asked. “Of course Alexander. I was thinking about asking you the same thing.” Magnus said. “Goodnight Magnus. See you in the morning.” Alec said and waited for Magnus to disconnect the call. “Goodnight Alexander. Thank you for everything today. Sweet dreams” Magnus said and disconnected the call. 

Alec laid back on his bed and he could still feel Magnus’ lips on him. His fingers traced his lips remembering their kiss. He knew loves Magnus. Wait He loves Magnus? What? When did this happen? He loves Magnus! 

He wondered how fell for Magnus with these few weeks. He couldn’t say those three words to Magnus right away because it would be too awkward and too soon. But he will say it to Magnus when the time right and hoped Magnus will feel the same way about him. Meanwhile, he will protect Magnus from every danger and be there for him mentally and physically. ‘I love you Magnus Bane’ he whispered to himself and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I wrote chapters 11, 12 and 13 as one chapter but had to break it down into 3 parts. Enjoy lovelies 🖤🖤🖤


	14. Little Maxie and chocolate pancakes 🥞

The next day Alec was unusually chirpy. He got out of his bed with a bright smile on his face. He couldn’t stop smiling. Well, you couldn’t blame him for that. He was going to see his boyfriend, Magnus. He was whistling off-key to some song while he was showering. Once he got out of the shower he texted Magnus ‘Good Morning Beautiful’. He dressed up in a navy blue hoodie and black ripped jeans with a black leather jacket.

Magnus woke up to the sound of notification on his phone. He squinted his eyes to adjust his vision for the brightness of the phone. It was a message from Alexander. He read the message it said ‘Good Morning Beautiful’. His lips curved automatically. Magnus didn’t even realize he was smiling, till his cheeks started aching from the grin that was playing on his lips. His heart was warm with joy. He texted back Alexander ‘Good Morning Handsome <3’. He placed his phone on his nightstand and he went to take a shower. After taking shower he put on a Royal blue buttoned shirt, with black pants and a black Black studded leather jacket. He styled his hair to perfection. And was getting ready to meet Alec.

Alec went downstairs to the kitchen and his little brother Max was there sitting and waiting for breakfast. Alec always makes chocolate pancakes specially for his siblings. Max only eats pancakes if Alec prepared them. “Alec! I want chocolate pancakes.” said Max with his tugging on Alec’s pants. Alec lifted him and placed him on the kitchen’s island “Coming right up. Chocolate pancakes for my Maxie.” and started mixing the pancake ingredients. Max was giggling and was telling all about his school. “Alec, can you drop me today in school? I don’t want to go with Mommy. She never gets me chocolate while going to school.” Max was pouting at Alec. Alec missed dropping Max at school. He couldn’t say no to his little brother. “Yes Max, I will drop you at school but before that we have to pick up someone and then we’ll go to school okay?” Alec said ruffling his brother’s hair. “Okay” said Max and nodded his head.

Alec just hoped that Magnus would be okay with his brother coming along. He texted Magnus ‘Magnus, Is it okay if we drop my little brother while we are on our way to university?’ Magnus texted him immediately ‘Of course Alexander. I would love to meet him.’ Alec smiled seeing the reply. He started pouring the pancake mix in the skillet and cooked them for his siblings. 

Izzy and Jace entered the kitchen. “Is that Chocolate pancake I smell?” Jace asked and Alec nodded. “Do you need some?” Alec asked in return. “YES!” Jace and Izzy said at the same time. Izzy and Jace were looking at Alec’s face and then looked at each other with a smile on their face. They could see their brother was really happy. “What’s gotten into you?” Jace asked. Alec looked at him with a confused face “What are you talking about?”. “Usually you only make chocolate pancakes for Max, We both have to literally beg you to get pancakes. But today you didn’t even deny us once. What is happening to our Alec?” Jace made a fake surprise expression towards Magnus. “Jace, don’t you remember? Our brother has a boyfriend.” Izzy said with a playful tone.

Max was looking at all three of them not understanding anything “Alec has a boyfriend?” Max asked looking at Izzy and Jace with a curious face. "Yes Maxie, He does. I will show you his photo.” Izzy took her phone and was showing him Magnus’ photos. Max was astonished at Magnus’ face and said “Woah, he looks so pretty. He has glitter on his eyes. I like it.” Max said looking at Alec. 

Alec had a smile on the corner of his lips “Yes he really is pretty” whispered to himself. But his bad time his siblings heard that. He just gave him a death stare and said “Keeping talking and no pancakes for you both.” Izzy and Jace kept silent because they really wanted those chocolate pancakes. After finishing their breakfast they got ready to go to their classes. 

Simon pulled up his car in front of their house. They were waiting for Alec outside their house. Izzy came to Simon and kissed him “Hey beautiful. Are you ready to go?” Simon asked. “Yes just give me a minute Let Alec come outside.” 

Alec locked their front door and came near his car “Oh Jace. You can’t come with us. I’m going drop Max and I have to pick up Magnus.” said with a smirk. “What? Why didn’t you say something earlier? Why did you forget? I could’ve called Clary to come and pick me up.” Jace said. “Oh didn’t forget. I just didn’t feel like telling you.” Alec shrugged and opened his car to let Max in. It was a payback for all the comments Jace passed about him and Magnus. 

“Go with Iz and Simon they are also going to university.” Alec suggested. “What? I would rather walk to university that go with that idiot. He never shuts his mouth. Literally. I already have to spend all of my classes with that idiot now I have to get a ride with him. Don’t leave me, Alec, please take me with you.” Jace begged. “Alec said you can’t come with us. Go with Izzy and that comic book guy. He has amazing comic books.” Max said to Jace. “Et Tu Maxie” Jace looked at Max and Max just made a silly face at Jace. 

Izzy and Simon were hearing everything. Simon tried to hug Jace to make him feel better. Jace stepped backward and stopped Simon. “Never. Don’t ever hug me. You got it." Jace said. “You looked like you needed a hug.” Simon said, “Never from you. I would rather hug the bloodthirsty beasts called ducks than hug you.” Jace scowled at Simon. “Don’t listen to that loser. I will give you a guy and kiss you.” said Izzy kissing him. 

Jace rolled his eyes and opened the door Simon’s car and sat in it. “Come on Dorks, Let’s go” Jace said to Simon and Izzy. 

Alec and Max were on their to pick up Magnus. Magnus was waiting for Alec in the lobby of his building. Alec texted him that Max his little brother is coming with them. Magnus was really good with kids but he was a little worried because Max is not a random kid, he is Alec’s little brother. It is kinda like meeting his family. What if Max doesn’t like him?. 

Alec’s car pulled up in front of Magnus’ apartment building. He texted Magnus that he was there. Then Magnus came out of his building and Alec’s mouth went dry. Alec’s heart rate went up. He couldn’t breathe properly. He came to reality when a small finger touched his jaws to close his mouth which was apparently open a little bit. “Alec, you are drooling.” Max said with a giggle. Alec adjusted himself and opened the door lock for Magnus to enter the car.

Magnus entered the car and sat in the passenger seat in the front as Max was in the back seat. Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus but Magnus stopped him. Alec was confused “What?”. Magnus’ eyes pointed at Max. Alec groaned and rolled his eyes then started his car. Suddenly Magnus gave him a kiss on his cheeks. He just turned and looked at Magnus with wide eyes, Magnus had a smirk on the corner of lips. If Max wasn’t there no one could’ve controlled Alec from jumping onto Magnus’ lap. 

“Hi Max, I’m Magnus.” Magnus turned and introduced himself to Max ignoring the looks from Alec. Alec shook his head and started driving to Max’s school. “I know. I saw you in photos. You are really pretty.” Max smiled at Magnus. “Thank you Max. You are really adorable.” and squeezed Max’s cheeks. Max pouted his lips and said “I’m not adorable. I’m handsome like Alec.” Magnus chuckled at that and said “Yes you are really handsome. The most handsome I’ve ever met.” and looked at Alec. “Trying to impress my little brother are you now?” Alec said and Magnus winked at him. Max giggled at that and asked, “Why do you wear glitters on your eyes?” “To look pretty Max.” replied Magnus. “But you are already pretty.” Max said. “Such gentlemen” said Magnus with the brightest smile on his face.   
Alec loves Magnus’ smile. He wants to always see that smile and make sure that it doesn’t disappear. “Jace should definitely wear makeup.” Max said and everybody laughed at that. 

They arrived at Max’s school. Magnus and Alec got out of the car. Max opened the car door and got out and went near Alec. Alec bent down and gave his little brother a hug. After that, he ran to Magnus and hugged him and gave a kiss on his cheeks. Max ran inside his school and they both entered their car to go to university. 

“Now can I get my kiss?” Alec asked Magnus. Magnus blushed but leaned in kissed Alec. After that they both reached university. Alec got out of the car and Magnus was already waiting for Alec at the end of the car. 

Alec came near Magnus and extended a hand towards Magnus, Magnus took Alec’s hand into his with a huge grin on his face. 

Their friends were waiting for them on the student’s lounge. Simon and Jace had classes early, so it did Cat, Raphael, and Ragnor. So only Izzy and Clary were waiting for them. 

Izzy was telling Clary the whole thing that happened yesterday night. Clary was squealing like Izzy. They saw Magnus and Alec holding each other’s hands and walking towards them. Izzy said to Clary silently “Whom do you think will say love you first?” Clary thought and said “Magnus. Definitely Magnus.” “Care to make this interesting?” Izzy said with a playful tone. Clary nodded. “Okay if Alec says it first you owe me 50$ and a manicure and pedicure,” Izzy said. “But if Magnus says it first, you owe me 50$ plus some art supplies. How is that? Deal?” Clary asked. “Deal!” Izzy said and they shook their hands as a symbol of agreement. 

Alec and Magnus came near them and Alec asked “What are you guys talking about?” “Nothing!” Izzy and Clary said simultaneously. Alec shot them an incredulous look then shrugged and sat down next to Magnus. They were practically on each other’s lap. After few minutes Izzy left for her class. Clary also went to meet Jace before her classes starts, she asked if Magnus is going to come with her since they were in the same course. Magnus told her to go and he will join her in class. 

Alec was in deep thoughts about something so Magnus wanted to ask what he was thinking about. “What is going on inside that pretty head of yours Alexander?” Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair and Alec leaned into Magnus’ touch. “Honestly, Us,” Alec said, and Magnus looked at him with curious eyes “Okay Would like to go on a date with me? You know like a real date, just you and me.” Alec asked Magnus with hopeful eyes. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec “I thought since we kissed each other and that you are my boyfriend I thought it was pretty clear.” Magnus said. “I know but I want to ask you properly, So would you like to go on a date with me Magnus Bane?” Alec asked. “Yes, for you Alexander, it’s always a yes,” Magnus said and Alec was grinning. 

They both kissed each other before going to their classes separately. They were looking forward to seeing each other again. There were texts and calls saying that they miss them. At the end of the day, both of them got into the car and Alec dropped Magnus at his apartment. Magnus and Alec kissed each other before parting ways again. They knew it’s only a night before they get to meet each other for their date tomorrow but their hearts yearned for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for reading this story 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	15. Planning a date

Alec wanted to make this date a perfect one for Magnus. He wanted Magnus to remember this date as the best one. But there was a small problem. Okay, not a small one exactly. Alec had never really planned dates before. This was his first time going on a date and that too with a gorgeous, magnificent man. He doesn’t know exactly what Magnus likes to eat. Does he have any preferences? Does he have any food allergy? What if he doesn’t like the date I plan? His head was spinning even though he was laying down on his bed. An idea popped in his head. ‘What if I ask Camille about what Magnus likes?’ ‘NO. No Bad idea.’ He shook his head and hit his head for even thinking about it. He could always ask Cat about Magnus. She will help him to plan the date for Magnus. He was freaking out about what to do? Where to go? What to wear?. He was pacing back and forth frantically. 

Izzy was passing through Alec’s room to go downstairs when she saw Alec pacing in his room and his hands were running through his hair with an anxious look on his face. She was intrigued at what was the reason behind his worrisome face. She knocked on Alec’s door to which Alec jumped back from his thoughts to reality. He didn’t even notice Izzy standing at his door. “Iz, how long were you standing there?” Alec said with a perplexed look. “What were you so preoccupied about in your mind that you didn’t even notice me standing here? Izzy inquired her brother. “Oh, that. I was trying to plan my date with Magnus and I can’t seem to plan a perfect date” Alec replied to her.  
“Oh my God. You are going on a date with Magnus!!” Izzy shrilled and it echoed throughout the floor. 

Jace and Max came running to Alec’s room hearing the high pitched scream. “What is going on? Is anyone hurt? I heard someone screaming.” Jace was panting and was examining Alec’s room for danger. Alec sighed “No. Nobody is hurt. It was just Izzy’s scream. I told her that I’m trying to plan a date for Magnus and she started to shrill like a banshee.” Alec replied to Jace. “Exactly, you are planning a date and you didn’t tell me?” Izzy was asking Alec with all seriousness. “Obviously to avoid this current situation. You will start shrieking like a banshee and it will only make me panic more.” Alec sighed. Max was just giggling near Jace. Alec turned to Jace “Jace you planned dates for Clary right? Please help me.” with pleading eyes. “Really you are asking Jace for dating advice? He once took Clary to “Rage Cage” because apparently both of them likes to break things.” Izzy mocked Jace. “She is right Alec, I can’t help you here buddy. I and Clary we are whole lot different from you and Magnus. You’ve got my support though.” Jace agreed with Izzy. “Yeah if you mean weird by different.” Izzy said “Come on Alec. I will help you with this, please.” Izzy gave Alec her puppy eyes look. Alec took a deep breath and nodded to let Izzy help. Izzy took a notepad from Alec’s nightstand and started to make a list “Okay first off restaurant, what cuisine would be best for first date, Mexican? No spicy for you. Indian? No, you have to eat some dishes with hands that won’t be good. Sushi? Ooh, fancy but maybe second date. What about Italian? Pasta is always a fancy food. You can have wine with that.” Izzy started. Alec gave a doubtful look “Everyone likes pasta, you can’t go wrong with that.” Izzy reassured. Alec nodded in agreement. “Okay so now for restaurant, oh! what about Ginos?. Simon and I went last week, it was amazing. The food was good and vibe there was really cozy. Is that okay with you?” Izzy asked for Alec’s response. “I guess, are you sure the food was actually really great?” Alec asked. Izzy raised an eyebrow at him “Look, I know I’m not a great cook, but my taste buds are fine Alec, so yes the food was good.” “Okay, then Ginos it is. Let me call them and reserve a table.” Alec took his phone out of his pocket and searched for Ginos' number on the internet and called them for reserving the table. The table was reserved. “Okay, the table is reserved. What's next?” Alec looked at Izzy. ”Next, do Magnus like flowers?” Izzy questioned. “I don’t really know, what if he is allergic to the flower I get him? What if he is not a flower guy? What do I do?” Alec started to freak out.  
Jace then proceeded to pat the back of his hyperventilating brother, waiting for him to calm down “Um, I’m pretty sure Magnus is a flower kinda guy.” “Okay don’t panic, I’ll call Cat and ask her, She will know about what Magnus likes.” Izzy dug her phone from her pocket and dialed Cat’s number.

Meanwhile at Magnus’ apartment.

Chaos was reigning. “Hmph what to wear? What to wear?” he was thinking so hard squeezing the life out of his brain cells while watching his closet full of clothes. He was always so confident about his sense of style and fashion choices. Usually, he didn’t have anyone in particular that he wanted to impress, so he dressed to be glamorous and fabulous. But today he had a date with Alexander. He was actually a bit nervous about this date he wanted it to go really good. Since Alec was planning it he had the whole day to get ready. The past two days passed like a lightning bolt. When he thought about their kiss, his fingers touched his lips and was tracing it where he could still feel Alec's lips lingering. He wanted to taste Alec’s lips again. He found himself addicted to Alec’s lips. He shook his head from the thought of Alec’s perfect, soft warm lips, how perfect it was ‘Damn it. Stop thinking about Alec’s lips and choose an outfit to impress Alec.’ he told himself and shuffled through his clothes. ‘No not this, Argh why do I even have this? What is this even doing in my closet?’ he analyzed every outfit and threw everything onto his bed. In the end, there was nothing in his closet. “Great now I have nothing to wear.” He threw up his hands in the air and laid on top of his clothes and buried himself in the pile of clothes. “Magnus, don’t you think you are being a little overdramatic.” Cat snickered at Magnus. “Overdramatic Cat, are you kidding? Look at my closet, I don’t have anything. What am I gonna do? I might as well go in sweat pants and a t-shirt.” Magnus groaned.   
Cat rolled her eyes “Okay get up drama queen, I will help you with the clothes, just go and take a shower. I’ll choose the outfit for you.” Magnus shook his heads “No I’ll just be one with this pile of clothes.” Cat pulled Magnus’ arms and dragged him to his bathroom and pushed him inside to take a shower. Magnus accepted his defeat and locked his door to take a shower.

Cat’s phone rang she looked at her screen and answered the call. “Hey Cat, It’s Izzy,” Izzy said. “Hey Izzy.” Cat replied. “I kinda need your help, actually it’s Alec who needs your help.” “Let me guess he needs some help with their date, and he is freaking out thinking about it?” Cat guessed. “Yes, how did you know that?” Izzy was baffled. “Just a wild guess. What can I help you with Izzy?” Cat inquired. Izzy asked if Magnus likes flower and what kind of flowers does he like. Does he have any allergies? And Cat helped them with the details. Izzy thanked her and disconnected the call. She shook her head thinking when are these two gonna stop acting like love-struck teenagers. But she was glad that Magnus got someone like Alec. 

She went through Magnus’ clothes in his closet and selected an abstract print shirt with a dark velvet blazer and black pants. She took them and placed them on Magnus’ bed. Then hanged the other clothes in his closet.

“Okay, so Magnus likes white lilies so you can get them on your way to his apartment. He doesn’t have any allergies. So you don’t have to worry. Now, what are you going to wear?” Izzy raised her eyes from her notepad to look at Alec. “I guess, A black shirt and jeans?” Alec scrunched his nose. “No Alec! You are going to a date, not to a funeral. Why do I even bother you asking this question? Move let me look at your closet.” Izzy opened Alec’s closet. He barely had any colored shirts. She ruffled through his clothes for several minutes and at last got a Navy blue zip pocket cotton-Linen blazer and a gray cotton shirt with navy blue pants. She placed them on Alec’s bed. “This is what you are gonna wear. Okay now go get ready. It’s already 6. You have to go and pick up Magnus at 7.30. Don’t stand there. Go! Go!” Izzy hurried Alec. He went to his bathroom to take a shower and get ready. 

Magnus came out of his shower with a just a towel around his waist. He checked the time it was already 6. Alec said he will pick him at 7.30. He only has 90 minutes to get ready. He blow-dried his hair and styled his hair. He spiked his hair to perfection with tipped platinum blonde. He applies black kohl as eyeliner and a sunset smokey eye-shadow. He looked at the work he had done on his face and he was proud of it. Then he went to put on the clothes that Cat had picked up. After getting ready he came and checked himself on the full-sized mirror once again. He was satisfied with the clothes that Cat had selected. 

Alec got ready and Izzy had the car ready for him. “Good luck buddy” Jace pat on his shoulders, Max and Izzy just gave a hug. He got into his car. He took a deep breath and looked at the dashboard mirror in his car “Okay you can do this Alec. You’ve already kissed Magnus. He likes you. Okay so no pressure. Just be yourself.” He started to drive and Max, Izzy, and Jace waved him goodbye. 

Magnus checked his time one more time it was 7.15 so he knew Alec might be here any minute. He went out of his bedroom to the hall. Ragnor and Raphael were playing video games and Cat was sitting on their couch and reading a book. She looked at Magnus and got up from the couch and gave a hug. “You look good Magnus. That Lightwood boy will never know what hit him.” Raphael and Ragnor just looked at Magnus “Dios Mio, you actually look good for the first time.” Raphael said with a deadpanned look and Ragnor nodded. Magnus knew this is the best compliment he can get from Raphael and Ragnor.

Suddenly their doorbell rang. Cat with a smirk “I wonder who that would be? Magnus, do you wanna go and get it?” Magnus just nodded and answered the door. Alec was standing there with an angelic smile, looking gorgeous and white lilies? How did he know I like White lily? Magnus thought. 

Alec stood in front of Magnus’ apartment straightened his blazer and tried to tame his messy hair. It’s of no use so he just did the best he could and rang Magnus’ doorbell. The door opened and Magnus was standing at the entrance. Alec jaws just dropped seeing Magnus. He was completely mesmerized by Magnus’ beauty. His awe-struck brain could only come up with two words “You look…..” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. He just stood there like a statue taking in the vision in front of him.   
Magnus just looked at Alec in confusion he just said two words ‘You look..’ that’s it. How do I look? “I look…. good, nice?” “HOT” Alec said immediately without any hesitation and then realized what he just his face turned to a tomato. Magnus just chuckled “You look handsome and hot as well Alexander.”

Alec gave the white lily bouquet to Magnus “Uh… This is for you.” “Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus kissed Alec. Alec just got drunk from their kiss. He could smell the intoxicating fragrance of sandalwood irradiated from Magnus’ body. They pulled back after a few minutes. “White lilies are my favorite. How did you know that?” Magnus asked. “A magician never reveals his secret.” Alec said raising his finger. Magnus smirked “Ah yes I know what or rather who that secret would be.” and looked back at Cat who was giggling. “Let me go and place them in the water.” Magnus went to his balcony and placed them in the water-filled Vase.

He came near Alec “Ready to go?” Alec extended his arms for Magnus to take and Magnus’ face lit up and hooked both of their arms ready to go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovelies. Short chapter though. 🖤🖤🥰🥰


	16. First date👨❤️💋👨💑

Alec and Magnus drove to the restaurant in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence it was comfortable and familiar. They were holding their hands. “So where are you taking me?” Magnus gave Alec a curious look. “It’s a surprise. I hope you’ll like it.” Alec smiled and glanced at Magnus. “Of course whatever you have planned for us will be amazing,” Magnus said. Alec took Magnus’ hands and kissed the back of it. A blush crept on Magnus’ face. Magnus still couldn’t believe that he gets to be with Alexander. “We are here. Okay, don’t open the door. Wait here.” Alec opened his door and got out. 

Magnus was completely confused as to what was happening. Alec ran over to Magnus’ side of the car and opened the door. Now it clicked what was Alec doing. Magnus just shook his head and got out of the car with a grin on his face. “Why thank you Mr.Lightwood. Such a gentleman.” Alec just stared at Magnus with a wide eye. Magnus said Mr.Lightwood and Alec’s lower stomach got even hotter. He didn’t know how long he would be able to control himself from jumping on Magnus. He took a deep breath to cool himself and stretched his hand towards Magnus which Magnus took with a smile. Alec opened the door for Magnus and they both went inside.

Magnus looked at the restaurant and he was amazed by the interior of it. Alec was talking to the hostess regarding their reservation. There was soft violin music that echoed through the restaurant as did the smell of the delicious food. The hostess lead them up a staircase. Magnus was astonished by what he had seen. Stars littered the navy sky and the full moon shone brightly onto the couple. It was romantic and magical. A single candlelit table in the middle surrounding the couple was flowers intertwined with fairy lights. In the background, there were faint city lights. It was perfect.

"Alec this is- I mean this really is beautiful." Magnus stuttered out, still not believing this was real. He was expecting to wake up any minute. Alec guided him to the table, pulling out Magnus' chair for him. When they had both sat down, Alec ordered a bottle of ridiculously expensive red wine to the table and poured them both a glass. Magnus was still starstruck, looking around the balcony, "I can't believe you've done this, honestly I can't believe you would do this for me."

Alec just admired the man in front of him. The candlelight shone on Magnus' skin, giving him even more of a glow. His black hair was styled carefully on his head but had become looser from all the turning. His eyes were wide and had a sparkle in them. Alec smiled to himself and felt like the luckiest man in the world. When Magnus turned to him, Alec's chest felt light. He couldn't believe what this man was doing to him.

"I’m glad you like it because this is arranged specially to impress one’s dates." Alec winked, making Magnus blush, "Shall we order?"  
Both of them ordered a type of pasta dish, but the food was the last thing on their minds.

Magnus and Alec were just chatting about their families. After some time the waiter came with their food. Magnus took a bite of his pasta, an explosion of flavor erupting in his mouth caused him to moan. When Alec heard that he couldn't help but feel some heat rise to his cheeks and to some other places. He imagined different scenarios in his head plenty of times, most of them involved a similar voice being used in a different way. And it definitely did not involve food in between them. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the way Magnus’ sounds. He felt drunk already. ‘Oh my God. This man is going to the death of me.’ He thought himself. 

They talked more about everything they could - getting to know each other on a deeper level than they had before. Pretty soon, their meals were finished as was the bottle of wine. Alec quickly pays for their meal and leaves a generous tip, and then they're on their way back to their car.  
“So it’s still early what do you wanna do next?” Alec asked Magnus, “Can we get some ice cream?” Magnus looked at Alec with an innocent look like a puppy. “Yes, that sounds like a great idea.” Magnus’ joy lit up his entire face “Yay”. They were walking down the street where they parked their car suddenly Magnus asked “So, Mr.Lightwood I believe the dinner portion of our evening has concluded. Should we move on to the fun part?”. Alec turned to Magnus and gave his full attention instantly. “Oh..uh.. I uh I thought we were going to get ice cream. But we can do that instead.” Alec hiding his gaze.

“Oh someone’s eager, but that’s not what I meant. I meant about walking to the ice cream place instead of going in the car. I would like to take a walk on this beautiful night with you.” Magnus said grinning wickedly. 

They walked to the ice cream place at a relaxed pace taking in the cool air and beautiful sky. Alec got Mint chocolate chip ice cream and Magnus got Blueberry ice cream. They both were walking towards their car while eating their ice cream. Magnus somehow managed to get some ice cream on his cheeks and on tip of his nose. Alec chuckled at that when Magnus was scrunching his nose and trying to wipe away the ice cream. Magnus was so adorable like a kitten when he trying to wipe away ice cream on his cheeks. 

Alec couldn’t resist kissing Magnus. Alec’s hands tightened on Magnus’ arms, overcome once again by the intensity of the kiss, even though it was, by most standards, on the tame side. His heart beat faster and he felt tingling all over his body. He moved his lips over Magnus’ lips sensually, tugging on Magnus’ bottom lip with both of his, touching it lightly with his tongue.

Alec moved his hands up to cup Magnus’ face, to tangle his fingers in Magnus’ hair, and he felt the tip of his tongue breach Magnus’ lips. With a guttural moan, he moved the kiss into decidedly untamed territory as he nipped Magnus’ tongue lightly with his teeth, pulling it further into his mouth, sucking lightly. Alec lost all sense of the world around him, consumed by the feeling of Magnus’ lips against him, Magnus’ tongue exploring his mouth, exploring Magnus’ with his, feeling the scrape of Magnus’ teeth against his tongue. He could feel Magnus’ moans of pleasure down to his spine, activating all his nerve endings. He felt Magnus’ body conform to him, every inch of Magnus’ torso attached to Alec’s like a magnet. 

Magnus felt his fingers scraping Alec’s scalp, sending shudders through his body. He spun his around and backed him against the wall of whatever building they were next to. He felt out of control of his body as he ground against Alec, feeling pulled by some force from inside Alec’s body, beckoning him to submerge himself in Alec, to somehow climb inside his body and become one person with Alec.

After some time they pulled back from the kiss and took a couple of deep breaths. Alec took another step back, trying to break the inexorable pull he felt towards Magnus’ body. He looked down at himself and grimaced at the state of his pants. He looked up when he heard Magnus giggle.

He was looking at the state of his pants as well. “I’d say I’d help you with that, but you’re gonna have to wait until, at least till we get home.”  
He narrowed his eyes and growled playfully. “That’s torture Mr.Bane.”  
“I don’t want us to get arrested for public indecency,” Magnus smirked and caressed him boldly over his pants, and Alec’s mind blanked out completely at his touch. “Trust me, Mr. Lightwood,” He said in a sultry tone. “Just a little bit of patience, and I’ll make it worth your while.” And with that, Magnus slid away from him and walked away. Just to be cheeky, He tossed his head back to look at him, gave him a wink, and walked forward. Alec was thoroughly dumbstruck.

“Are you just going stand there Alexander?” Magnus looked back at him. Alec shook his head and laughing to himself and thinking ‘Unbelievable. I’m going to marry this gorgeous man.’ He ran up to Magnus to catch up with him.

They got in their car and they were prepared to go home. While driving Alec got a call from his parent’s office. Sometimes he took care of his family business when his parents are away on other important work. He heard Alec’s authoritative voice and his heart leaped. This was completely a new side of Alec that he is seeing and hearing. He wanted to get close to him immediately. But unfortunately, Alec was driving so he had to wait.

They arrived in front of Magnus’ apartment and Alec was still on the call, he was practically drunk by their last kiss and now this he couldn’t stay still, Magnus wrapped his arms around the back of Alec's neck. Alec was startled, but he definitely wasn't going to stop anything. Magnus slowly kissed near Alec's ear, down to his jaw, and then down his neck. A groan escaped Alec's mouth as Magnus started sucking and biting his collarbone. Alec quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the back seat. He grabbed Magnus' hips as Magnus rubbed his body against the other man's, still kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lightwood, I just couldn't hold it in. You are so hot in your authoritative mode" Magnus smirked while biting his lip, staring at Alec. Alec really liked when Magnus calls him ‘Mr. Lightwood’. Alec crashed his lips against Magnus', quickly swiping his tongue on his lower lip. Their tongues almost in a dance. Magnus slightly sucked on Alec's tongue, and that was enough to get Alec just over the edge. He grabbed Magnus' hair and pulled him back slightly, causing Magnus to moan.

"You're going to have to wait, baby." Alec breathed out, rearranging the two of them. Magnus was about to question when he understood that this is revenge for before. Magnus fake coughed and rearranged his suit, and got out of the car when Alec opened the door for him. The night air hit his skin and cooled him down a bit. Magnus was aware they were in public or else he would have dragged down Alec with him on that spot.

“Do you want to come in?” Magnus asked Alec. “Are you really asking that question?” Alec said in a low growl. They knew already that Ragnor will be in Cat’s apartment to give them privacy if something like this happens.

They both didn’t wait till they reached their floor. They were kissing senselessly in the elevator. And when the elevator door opened, they were kissing each other and walking not wanting to separate from each others’ lips. Magnus laid his ringed fingers against Alec’s neck and the cool metal sent shivers down to his spine. 

When they reached the apartment they had to break their kiss to unlock the door. Magnus took the key in haste and tried opening the door, but he had a hard time focusing on the keys when Alec was kissing his neck and sucking sinfully. Somehow he opened his door and he turned back to Alec to kiss him. They entered the apartment and Alec shut the door behind to avoid any interruption. They were walking and giggling into their kiss while Magnus removed Alec’s Blazer. They stumbled and fell on top of each other in the hall. But they didn’t mind that. Magnus kissed Alec’s collarbone and then his neck. Alec’s body arched beneath him, and his hands tightened on Magnus’ shoulders. 

Alec then stood and lifted Magnus in his arms and pinned Magnus up against the wall. Magnus was having real trouble getting Alec’s shirt undone. Alec was swallowing every moan from Magnus’ mouth. Their kiss was urgent and hungry. They both couldn’t control or think anything. They were moved by the motions of their body. Suddenly there was a loud and continuous knock on their door. At first, they didn’t hear or rather they ignored it. But there was a knock again and it was louder than before. 

They broke their kiss “Not now,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ mouth. “You have to be kidding me.”


	17. Interruption

No one likes to be interrupted, least of all when you were in the middle of something so important with a gorgeous man. Unfortunately for Alec life had other plans like unpredictable events unfold that take you out of the moment. 

Alec was ready to kill whoever was behind the door. Magnus saw the annoyance on Alec’s face he kissed Alec and went to open the door. Thank the angel they weren’t completely naked. Magnus was dressed with only a few buttons on the shirt undone, and for Alec, his shirt thrown out on the floor. Alec was searching for it when Magnus picked it up from the floor and gave it to Alec.   
Magnus went and opened his door. Jace and Izzy were standing with vexation fixed on their faces. “Hey, I saw Alec’s car parked outside, is he inside?” Jace didn’t even wait for Magnus to answer. He went inside and Izzy gave an apologetic look at Magnus. Jace was anxious about something and so was Izzy.

“They are gone", Jace said frantically. "What? Who?" Alec questioned. "Our parents and Max.” He repeated, pacing the room again. "How could they be gone? What are you talking about?". Alec was confused. 

“Mom and Dad came to home after a meeting, Max said he wanted to go out to eat, so they took him. We got a text from mom and Dad saying an emergency. But then when we tried to call them it was switched off. I’m panicking.” Jace started to explain. 

“What are you talking about? Maybe the car must’ve just broke down. If something happened they would’ve called us. Have you tried to find their location by find my phone?” Alec added. Isabelle just nodded “nothing.” and sat on the couch with hands running through her hair. Magnus could see that everyone is worried and he wanted to help Alec in any way he could Alec tried their parents and their phones were switched off. 

“Hey, you have to contact Luke, he will be able to help you.” Magnus offered but Alec wasn’t so keen about that idea. Luke was a detective in NYPD. Asking him for help means they are accepting that something had happened to their parents. Alec wasn’t ready to accept that. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something had happened to Max and his parents. Magnus could clearly see Alec trying to fight back his tears and be brave for his siblings. He was comforting them and assuring them that their parents and Max is fine.   
Meanwhile, Magnus called Clary and informed about the situation. Clary gave the phone to Luke and Magnus informed him and Luke offered to help them. “I will let you know if we get any news from the road assistance or from the control room.” and disconnected the call. 

Luke and his partner made the trip across town, and now was in Lightwood residence. The whole group reached their house to search for their parents and Max. One was asking the questions, and the others were investigating the residence.

"When did you say your parents last contacted you"? The detective asked feet placed firmly on the wooden floor with a notepad and pen at hand, starring at Alec and his siblings on the sofa across from him.

"It had to be around 9.45 - 10.15 pm or something. "Jace answered with a hand around his Izzy's shoulder as she was standing into his side, obviously in no condition to answer any type of questions. The detective looked at his watch, which read: 11.00. "What does that matter, could you please track them through their phones or their car’s GPS" Alec suggested in a firm voice. 

"Were there any notifications from your parents on where they were going"? The man asked, completely understanding Alec’s request, and darted his eye's back and forth between the two of them.

Luke came down the stairs and walked next to the detective.  
“Dad, did you find anything?” Clary asked Luke with a tensed look. Seeing his daughter very worried about her friends made Luke very worried. He wanted to find the Lightwoods without any harm.   
"We can't seem to find anything, like phone messages or any other notifications from your parents. We are checking with the patrol team to see if they find their car anywhere". The officer said.

"I see. Did you check with the cybercrime department to hack their phone?", asked the detective.

"Yes, sir". The detective picked himself up from the couch and looked down at the grieving children.

"If we find anything, we'll let you know. And if you discover anything yourselves call us immediately,". He said, walked by his officer, and stopped. "Assign uniformed officer to watch over the children. I'm not sure what to make of this, the road assistance didn’t get any calls regarding car trouble.” the detective whispered, and commenced his walk when his comrade provided a nod of assurance.

"Wait", Alec yelled. Everyone stopped. "Here, take this", he leaned over and gave the detective a picture of Max and his parents that he kept in his wallet.

"Yes, I feel this would be of some use...Thank you". Then he walked out.

Meanwhile, Robert and Maryse woke in a dark room, and they had a throbbing pain on the back of their head but they tried to move and they couldn’t. They can feel their arms and legs restrained. 

They remembered they went to Mcdonald’s because Max wanted. After they ate they drove to their home but they felt like they hit something in a lonesome intersection. So Robert stopped the car and got down to check what it was. He went to the back of the car and then he was hit on the back of the head and he fell down and blacked out. 

When Maryse heard Robert’s scream she locked herself in the car and looked back to check on Max. Max was asleep in the back seat. She took the phone and texted Jace, Izzy and Alec “Emergency..”. She could only text that when she heard a knock on the window on her side. There was a masked person standing with a gun pointed towards her. They made a gesture to her to get out of the car. She couldn’t think about anything so all she did was send the only thing she typed and prayed to the angels that it would reach her children. Suddenly she got banged up at the back of her head.

Now they both were worried about their little child. “Max? Maxie? Where are you? Come to mommy?” Maryse was screaming on top of her lungs. But she couldn’t hear her child or see anything. “By the Angel, please save my child. Pl-Please Raziel.” she was sobbing.

When Max awoke the next morning, he found himself on a bed enclosed within four white walls, a big wooden oak dresser, a small TV, and the three toys that were with him in the car. Max examined the place for a bit and then realized he was hungry. Like any other 9-year-old who couldn’t recognize his surroundings, he was scared and started screaming and screaming until someone came in.

He had with him a silver platter underneath a bowl. He walked over to him, sat down near Max and ordered him to eat. When Max didn’t obey they put the food in his mouth, tasted it, and spat it out. Then resumed crying again.

"Why'd you just spit it out? Aren’t you hungry?” the masked person inquired to the crying child. "What you don’t like cereal? Spoil brat wants to live in luxury. I brought the sliver platter, what more do you want"?  
Max kept crying.

"Apparently you aren't hungry; otherwise you would've opened your mouth and told me what you wanted". He smirked. Then he tried again, but there was no change in results.

"Fine, you don't want to eat. Cry yourself to sleep then". He said, and stormed out holding his ears, leaving the food.  
Max cried louder, the cries grew louder and louder each second.

"Shut up"! He yelled as he pounded on the wall. "Damnit what do you want"? He asked himself. He thought about it a minute, which was hard to do while trying to block Max out. Then he finally came up with something. “Okay you know what if you are not gonna shut your mouth, I am gonna shut it for you.” He shouted at Max and Max got scared for life and sat at the corner of his bed, crying quietly for his parents and siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I'm writing and working on it to complete this chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy.🖤🖤🖤🥰🥰


	18. A piece of clue

Magnus didn’t want to leave Alec alone in this situation but he doesn’t have any comfortable clothes. “Hey, I’ll let you guys alone. I’ll get a cab to go to my apartment.” “What? Why do you want to go? You can sleep here” Alec asked. “I can’t sleep in this and you already have so much on your plate I don’t want to give you more to worry about. I’ll just get out of your hair. Call me if Luke informs you anything.” Magnus gave a week smile. 

Alec hugged him tightly “Don’t leave… Please.” Alec said with a quiet voice that it came out as a whisper “I won’t and would never” It’s all that Magnus said. Alec just smiled at Magnus and went to his closet and got a t-shirt and sweatpants for Magnus. Alec pointed where the bathroom is so Magnus could get changed. Magnus wiped off his makeup and took a shower. 

Alec’s clothes were a bit big for him and he low-key loved it. He came out and sat near Alec in Alec’s bed. “Do you think they are okay?” Alec asked with his head down. “Hey, they will be okay. Luke will find them. Don’t worry. Nothing bad will happen to them.” Magnus said cupping Alec’s face with his hands “Now get some sleep. Luke will call us if they hear anything.” Magnus said. “Thank you, Magnus, for being here with me.” Alec leaned on Magnus's shoulder. “I’ll always be right here with you.” and kissed Alec’s forehead. They both slept the minute their heads hit the pillows. Alec slept with his hands around Magnus’ torso and his head buried in Magnus’ neck. Magnus had his hand around Alec’s shoulder. They both slept in each other's embrace. 

The next morning, detective Wilson and one of uniformed officers approached Lightwood’s house, knocked on the door, and waited as the door flung open. And there stood Jace, with the most disgusted look on his face. Instead of sadness and sorrow, he showed anger and infuriation. Everyone came down the stairs and near the door where Jace and the detectives were standing.

"Did you find them?” Jace asked, with as much kindness he could muster up.  
“Hello, detective Wilson. Sorry about that. Did you find anything?” Alec asked her with a contrite tone.  
“Yes, we have located their car near an abandoned building. We searched the whole premise but there wasn’t any sign about them. But we are going through all the traffic camera footage to see what exactly happened and where. However, we did find your parents’ phones in the car.” She handed them to Alec. Alec just stared at their phones with horror in his face. “What do you mean you found the car near an abandoned building? What’s that supposed to mean?” Jace asked with a convulsed tone. Izzy started to sob and Simon hugged her trying to console her. 

“I’m sorry to inform this but we are treating this case not just as missing but as kidnap.” Det. Wilson gave them a sympathetic look. Magnus sat near Alec and held his hands to comfort him. Alec froze he couldn’t hear anything. His ears were ringing. All he could think his little baby brother somewhere tied up or unconscious in a dark room. The detectives informed and departed from the Lightwood house. 

Alec ran up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He knelt down suddenly started hyperventilating. He couldn’t breathe. He was having a panic attack thinking about his baby brother who he raised and cared from the day Max was born and his parents whom he loved with all of his heart. He couldn’t bear to lose them. Magnus rushed behind Alec and knocked on Alec’s door. Everyone was devastated they hadn’t even noticed Alec leaving the room.

“Alexander, please open the door. Please let me in.” Alec couldn’t answer he was already unable to breathe. His words stuck in his throat. Magnus started banging the door continuously. Magnus got scared and he could hear breathing noises through the door. He knew Alec has breathing problems and sometimes has panic attacks. Alec somehow managed to open the latch on his door letting Magnus in. Magnus rushed inside and knelt before Alec cupping his face and begging to breathe. Alec couldn’t hear anything as he was gasping for air through his mouth. Alec was crying and his lungs were hurting like it was fire and under the water at the same time. “Hey it’s okay, I’m here.” Magnus said looking at Alec. “I- I can’t… br- breath.” the words struck. “Alexander, Look at me. Shh. Shh. Just look at me.”Magnus whispered, pulled Alec and kissed him. Alec at first wasn’t sure what is happening, after a second he closed his eyes. After a minute Magnus pulled back and now Alec’s breathing got under control. “How did you that?” Alec asked with teary eyes. “I uh read once that holding your breath can stop your panic attack, so when I kissed you uh you held your breath.” Magnus said leaning on Alec’s forehead “I did?” Alec asked “Yeah you did.” “ you Magnus. But I’m really scared that something bad had happened to them. I keep seeing Max scared or tied up in a dark room. What am I gonna do?” Alec buried his face in Magnus's chest. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair “Alexander, Max will be safe, your parents will be okay. Luke will find them soon. Don’t worry. I’m here with you.”

Luke and the searching party finally made it to the end of the street. "Well, we didn't find anything the entire way down here". the uniformed officer exclaimed sadly. "We have to get more clues don't we"?..."Detective". officer called..."Detective, did you hear me"?

Luke was starring at the fence with intensity; he was in his own world. He was in his head, thinking. 'This is quaint. How could we have come this far and found nothing?’ Luke asked himself.

'No! There's something here, I can feel it'. He examined it more thoroughly. He pushed at it, pulled it until he saw the ground. The grass growing on the concrete around the fence seemed to have been moved, as well as specs of dirt scattered on the ground.

'There are totally five footsteps and all of it were of adults.’ thought to himself. He bent down and pulled the grass, surprised it came up with such ease. And was faced with a blood-smeared piece of cloth that was stuck in a metal wire of the fence.

"What is it"? the officer asked dumb-founded.  
"Here take this to the lab and ask them to analyze it with Lightwoods’ blood and see if matches. If it doesn’t we got on of our perpetrators. But what I'm wondering is, why to go through all this trouble just to leave the car here. This place must be connected to them somehow. Check all the surrounding traffic cameras and see where the car came for. We might be able to pin where the kidnapping was taken place.”  
"Maybe whoever it is, is really dumb enough to do that or genius enough to overthrow us", office suggested.  
"Yes...maybe. Nonetheless, we're going to check this out".

Max was fast asleep, masked man finally had a chance to lay back and relax. He went to the room, where the parents were held in captivity. 

Maryse and Robert were held in a room with a mirror facing them and with walls on the other 3 sides. There were speakers at one corner. It looked like an interrogation room in a precinct. The lights in the room were switched on suddenly. The brightness filling the room they winced at this sudden bright light shining upon their face.   
“Hello Robert and Maryse.” said the figure behind the mirror wall. It was a single way mirror. 

“Who are you? Where is my son?” Robert yelled at him. “Please leave us. We’ll give you how much ever money you want? Please just give me my baby boy back.” Maryse started wailing.  
“You think we did this for money? Do you even know who I am? We are?” The figure asked. Maryse and Robert shook their head. “I don’t care who you just give me back my son.” Robert screamed again.

He looked at them for a second and started to cackle like a maniac. His sound of the mocking laughter echoed the whole room through the speaker. “Well now that wouldn’t be fun, now would it. I will take everything away from you like you and your family did for me.”  
Robert and Maryse looked at each other in confusion. The Man started to remove his mask and exposed his face to Robert and Maryse. The gasped in horror looking at the man standing before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovelies the next chapter update will be on Thursday. Let me know on the comments if you like how the plot is moving 😍😘


	19. Look into the past

New York, 1994

The Lightwoods and Morgensterns were business partners for more than a decade and they were good friends outside the business too. Robert, Maryse, Valentine and Jocelyn studied together and they started their business together. Valentine and Jocelyn had two children. A son about 4 years old and a daughter about 3 years old. Robert and Maryse had a son about 5 years and daughter about 3 years old. Both the family were really close to each other. But Valentine had got involved in some illegal and criminal activities. 

Robert didn’t like that he didn’t want Valentine to involve his family and their business with these illegal activities. So he broke the partnership with the Morgensterns but they still stayed friends with each other. 

One day Jocelyn came to the Lightwoods fully drenched saying that there was a shootout in their house. She just carried her daughter and when they asked where are Valentine and Jonathan, She said she could only get Clary and Valentine and Jonathan weren’t in the house. 

Robert immediately informed the cops about the shoot out and missing Valentine and Jonathan. After few weeks of search Valentine had been caught by FBI who had raided the underworld mafia. But they couldn’t find Jonathan anywhere. Jocelyn and everyone thought that he was missing but Valentine, at last, revealed that his son was with him during the shoot out and that he had died while he was in the car with him. Jocelyn wailed and screamed at Valentine for killing her son. The Lightwoods took her in and helped her during these hard situations. 

Robert filed a case against Valentine for the abusive relationship with Jocelyn and for the death of their son. Valentine was sentenced to a lifetime prison and was stripped of all his money and was given to Jocelyn. Robert also made sure that he will doesn’t get bail or any visiting privileges for Clary.

That was the last time Robert, Maryse had ever seen Valentine. He was supposed to be in prison. But now he was standing right in front of him. He had changed a lot not just by appearance but even the looks in his eyes have changed. There was no life, no mercy not even light. Just darkness and monstrosity. 

“You took everything from me my family, my money and my life. Now I will take your life apart one by one. First your children then your money and home and then your lives.” Valentine said with an uncontrollable rage in his eyes. 

“We didn’t take anything from you Valentine, you did that to yourself. You did all those illegal businesses, you put Jocelyn and your children in danger. You killed your son. You ruined your life and theirs.” Robert shouted back.

“NO! I DID NOT KILL MY SON!” Valentine slammed the table in front of him and left the room.

Luke and Alaric made it to the outskirts of the building’s surroundings, and into the forestry area where the perpetrators made their escape. Luke calculated the light shower that happened last night and was beheld with some very interesting results.

"Sir, what are we looking for exactly"? Alaric asked.  
"Look" Luke pointed about ten feet ahead. There were tire tracks embedded within the soil. "If we follow this, perhaps we can have some kind of lead as to where they have been taken? Also all the forensics dept. to take the tire prints.”

"Yeah! Good idea captain!” Alaric yelled proudly. They followed the trail for as long as it could've taken them-that wasn't far. They came to a halt when the tracks ended about thirty yards in the forest. "That's it"? Alaric inquired.

"They must've known they were leaving a trail". Luke concluded and glanced at another print in the ground. Far from the size of a foot, but of a body. "Yes, they had to have had stopped here, waited until the slight rains from last night passed over, and continued on...Clever".

"Or they used this path as a distraction to elude us away from their actually escape route. Yeah, that could be it, couldn't it"? Alaric said with uncertainties. "No. This had to be their route-"  
"But the trail ends here, where could they have possibly gone"?

"Did you not hear me the first time? They waited for the rain to clear so they wouldn't leave tracks behind. They must've noticed." Luke explained for the second time. "Alaric", he called. "A mile from this point, what location do you think I'd stumble upon"?

"Um...If my guess is correct, it would be the doll factory but it’s been shut down for years".  
"I see. Then that's my next destination." Luke said. Alaric clutched his arm and pulled him back. "You mean our next destination".

"Not this time. Stay back and alert me if anything goes wrong, or the children find anything. Got it"?! Luke asked firmly. Alaric released his arm.  
"I understand", the officer said sadly. "Just hurry and find them okay? Call me or radio me if you need backup?” Luke nodded."Of course".

Detective Luke drove about forty-five minutes with no sign of the doll factory. The roads end after a while so he got out of the car and started walking. Now about 1:00 maybe 2:00 pm, the suns rays intensified, and as he struggled his way through the vines, bushes, pendulum branches, and undergrowth, one foot caught a root protruding from the ground, and he stumbled from the forestry area, and into where a lake of water sparkled from the fluorescent illuminating glow of the sun.

Luke saw the doll factory which was on the verge of collapsing. He entered the building looking for any clues. 

Valentine went to the room near where Max was sleeping. He heard footsteps. They were in underground below the doll factory. This was built as a bomb shelter so he could clearly hear someone walking above him. He switched on the camera that he installed on the premises that's when he noticed the man entering the factory. He immediately tensed.

"Is that...is that", he couldn't complete his sentence from the shock of it all. "How did he find me so fast"? Valentine stared at the figure, as he lifted and stood onto his feet. His soulless beady black eyes tracked his every movement. 

The man with the badge seemed to be looking around trying to figure out where will he begin his search. That's when Luke noticed the camera. Luke’s stern brown orbs intimidated him. Next thing he knew, the man was walking towards the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the terrible flashback and grammatical errors in this chapter. I had so much work to do today so I couldn't proofread it. Sorry once again. 🥰🥰🥰  
Thank you for following me and for reading my work. 🥰🥰🥰🥰 Enjoy


	20. A strange call

Luke examined the wire and the camera and saw that the camera equipment was new and he can clearly see that the wires were installed recently. He followed the wire that was mounted on the wall after a few meters the wire was cemented inside the wall. 

He tried to call Alaric but he couldn’t get any signal so he walked out of the factory and near his car. He immediately called Alaric “Alaric, get a tech guy to the doll factory immediately I think I found something.” and he disconnected the call. He scanned the rest of the floor to find anything. 

Valentine tensed but he made sure that no one could get in the bunker except for some people. But he knew Luke is a very good detective. He knew that Luke is the one married his wife. If he wasn’t worried about getting exposed he would have gone out and hurt Luke. But right now he was focused on Lightwoods so he waited quietly until Luke left.

It has been two days since the Lightwoods have been missing. Alec and his siblings were devastated. The cops haven’t found anything about their parents or Max. Magnus was with Alec the whole time helping him and comforting him. But he had to go to his apartment to get some clothes. They got permission from the university to take a break because of this. 

Ragnor and Cat were in their classes. When Magnus reached his doorstep there was a package on the ground. He bent down and took it in his hand. The package was meant for Magnus. He wondered what was in that package. He opened the door and placed the package on the table and went to his room to pack-up to stay at Alec’s. 

After he packed up everything he came to the living room and sat on his couch. He texted Cat and Ragnor that he will staying with Alec for a few more days. He remembered about the package when he saw it placed on the table. He stood up from his couch and took the package. There was no ‘From’ address but he just shrugged and opened the package inside that there was a phone and a letter. He was so confused but then he opened the note. 

‘Just switch on the phone and you will get a call. Don’t tell anyone. If you do, your friends’ and boyfriend’s life will be in danger.’ He froze and the note fell from his hands and hit the ground. He started to panic and suddenly the phone in his hands started to ring. 

At first, Magnus didn’t attend the call at first but the phone kept ringing and the sound of the ring kept getting louder and louder. He pressed the answer button and placed near his ears. His hands were shivering of fear. The panic shrilled down to his spine. He heard a hoarse voice, he could clearly hear that they were using a voice modulator.

“Magnus, you don’t know me but I’m watching you. If you even think about going to the police you will pay for it or should I say your boyfriend and your friends will?” the voice spoke. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” Magnus asked with an enraged voice. He can’t let anything happen to his Alexander or friends. “Oh Magnus! All I want is for you to dump your boyfriend or else he will die?” the voice cackled. 

“What? I would never break his heart. I love him. Why are you doing this to me? What do you benefit from this?” Magnus cried. 

He knew he loved Alexander the moment he talked to him. He never said it out loud because it would be crazy. But he said it out loud for the first time but not to Alexander. To some random crazy maniac. He wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt Alec but this person asking them to break his heart to save his life. What is he gonna do? 

“Magnus, I don’t care and I may not any personal benefit from this but if you don’t my partner has their parents and little brother, He might hurt them and trust me I’m the only one that’s standing between him and them.” and the call disconnected. Magnus just dropped the phone to the floor and knelt down. 

He would never anything happen to Alexander. He couldn’t go to the police because if he does they might harm Alec’s parents and Max or hurt Alec. If he doesn’t break up with him they will kill Alec. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He would never be able to look Alec in the eyes and break up. Why is this keep happening to him? He just sat on his floor buried deep in his thoughts not knowing what to do. After some time he wiped his tears, took a deep breath and stood up. He made a choice and knew what he should do. He locked his apartment and stepped outside to go to Alec’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I have this hugeass report that I have to submit tomorrow. So I've been working on it. I'll upload the remaining chapter tomorrow. Thank you everyone 🥰🥰🥰


	21. Hard decisions

Magnus instead of taking a cab to Alec’s house he walked there. He didn’t know how long he had been walking. He couldn’t feel the cold air that’s blowing against his face. He was deep in his thoughts but somehow he was standing in front of Alec’s house. Magnus wasn’t prepared to go in and face Alec. He stood there in the darkness of the night sky.

Luke was waiting at the road in his car for Alaric and the tech guy. Alaric arrived at the factory.  
“Right. So what the plan sir?” Alaric inquired. “Plan? I didn't have one actually. I saw a camera and the wiring looks like it’s been recently installed.” Luke said walking towards the factory. 

Alaric and Ben followed him “But I doubt this factory even has power, it was shut down more than a decade ago.” Alaric informed Luke. “I know. That’s why you are here Ben. I want to know if we’ll be able to check where the signal is transmitting and see if this is connected to our case.” Ben just nodded. They entered the building and Luke and Ben went towards the CCTV and Alaric went to look around the building. 

Ben opened his computer and researched the model of the camera so that he can check if it’s wired or not. But even though this was the wired camera he was able to check the IP address of the camera and scanned the area for signals and contacted the company for its default username and password. As they had a police warrant for this the CCTV company gave the default login credentials or else Ben would have to program and it’s a lot of work than logging in with the password. 

“I got into the account. It’s under the name of Verlac. I’ll see if this feed is being transmitted to any IP address.” Ben notified.

Luke called Olivia to get the details about “Verlac” and also requested for the blueprint of this factory from the city hall. Ben found that the video is transmitting to somewhere in this building but he couldn’t pinpoint the location. Alaric came back and joined Luke and Ben. Luke became more and suspicious about the surroundings. He had this strong feeling that somehow this is all connected to the Lightwoods’ kidnapping. 

Valentine got a call from someone while he was watching Luke and his partner. He attended the call with a tensed voice. 

“You told me that the police will not know about this building. But Luke and two other cops are here. What are we supposed to do?” The female on the other end “Don’t worry. Nobody knows about an underground bunk in this factory. My family built it before the factory was even built. You know how careful my father is.”   
“Okay. Did you talk to Magnus? Are you sure he will do it?” Valentine asked. 

“Trust me. He would rather break up with Alec than get him killed.” The female replied. 

“Because I want them separated. They both are always together and it is hard for us to carry out our plan. Everything was going according to our plan and Magnus was the unexpected one.” Valentine said.

“Don’t worry. I want them separated as much as you do. Okay, call me when Asmodeus calls you and tell him to steer clear of that area for at least a week. Meanwhile, I will carry out the plan from the outside.” she disconnected the call. 

Magnus gathered all his courage and wiped his face and straightened his face. Knocked on the door. Alec opened the door with a week smile on his face. He kissed Magnus and they both went to Alec’s room. “I’m glad you are staying with me. Thank you, Magnus. I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.”

Magnus smiled weekly and sat on the bed. “Luke called and informed me that there has been a development in the case.”Alec said and Magnus just nodded. “I won’t be able to live with myself with anything happens to them..” and Alec started to worry about Max and Magnus couldn’t hold himself anymore “That’s enough Alexander. Stop this.” he yelled. He knew he would regret this but he had to do it. He had to break Alec’s heart.

"M-Magnus?" Magnus never spoke to Alec with a raging voice. It made the younger man nervous and uncertain, his voice shaking just a little.

Magnus paused, meeting Alec’s eyes before he dropped his arms and stuck his hands in his pockets. He let his eyes fall to the floor and knew that the next words out of his mouth would be the hardest. "Look, maybe we should just…take a break."

"Yes, okay, let's take a break. I got your favorite dinner Chicken rice from Taki’s and-" Alec started, his free arm moving as he spoke, misunderstanding.

"No, Alexander," Magnus ground out, squeezing his eyes shut before looking up at him with unshakable resolve. "A break from us."

Magnus could hardly stand the way Alec’s face just crumpled, his heartbeat faltering. Magnus almost thought he could literally hear Alec’s heartbreak before a sob tore its way out of the younger man's throat, tears falling before he turned and looked at Magnus. 

“Why?” Alec asked.

“Because you are hurting and I can’t do anything about that than sitting around you and watch you cry. It’s killing me because I love you."

You love me?”

“Of course I love you.”

“Then why are you leaving me?” Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Magnus with disbelief in his eyes.

Magnus shook his head and wiped the back of his hand across his face. He was crying. He was crying, but he was the reason this was happening. 

“I think it’s better this way,” Magnus said, “You’re not yourself, and I’m not the right person for you and I can’t help you.”

“But you love me and I love you,” Alec said. That should have been enough. Alec told him he loves him and that should have been enough for Magnus to unpack his bag and apologize forever thinking about going away. Magnus didn’t want to go away but he had to or else someone will hurt Alec.

“I do,” Magnus said. “I really, really do.” 

He pulled out a t-shirt from the drawer and looked at it. It was an old AC/DC t-shirt that he wore on the first day he slept in Alec’s house.

“That’s yours,” Alec said. “I gave it to you.”

Magnus sobbed. Bitter. It didn’t sound right coming from him. “You did. But I can’t have that because it will not be correct. Take it”

“Please don’t,” Alec said

“Why?”

“Because I want you to remember me,” Alec said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Magnus sighed. “I’ll always remember you. I love you.”

“Then stay.”

Magnus shook his head. “I have to go Alexander.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alec asked, suddenly angry.

“What?” Magnus said. “No, no I’m not. Alexander from the first time we kissed till now it was always a dark situation. Either you are hurt or I’m hurt. It is not a base for healthy relationship.”

“This is not you. You promised that you will never leave me and that you will always be with me.”

Magnus closed his eyes. “I can’t,” He said. “You are an amazing person and you deserve so much better than me and from the minute I entered you life there is nothing but misery first because of me and now your parents and Max are kidnapped...”

“What has that anything to do with us?” Alec asked.

“I’m messed up and I can’t comfort you. I can’t sit with you and see you break apart each time thinking about your parents and Max.”

“You don’t have to comfort me. I just want you to be with me. So if we were not in this situation Would you stay?”

“Alexander-,”

“Will you?” He said, desperate to hear Magnus say that he would. Alec walked across the room and took Magnus into his arms. He laid his head against the other man’s back and closed his eyes, holding him tighter. “Will you?”  
Magnus whimpered. “No.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I can’t.” Magnus left the room with Alec crying and sitting on his bed.  
Izzy and Jace heard everything and was going to kill Magnus for breaking their brother’s heart. They followed Magnus out the door.

Magnus’ heart wanted to tear its way out of him and go back to Alec - tell Alec that no, he was wrong, he didn't mean it he was just scared. He walked around the bend in the sidewalk, the smell of desperation and betrayal and heartbreak palpable and choking him. He wanted to curl in a ball and cry, scratch his way through his skin so deeply that it would leave scars. He wanted to run to Alec and beg him to take him back. But he knew that he couldn't do that. He had to break up with Alec in order to save his life.  
Magnus stood on the sidewalk for a long moment, hands shaking and internally warring with himself to give in to his heart’s voice and drag Alec back. But in the end he walked slowly back through the houses and stopped when his phone rang, with his face utterly blank and stoic. He didn’t look at the screen he just answered the call. 

“So Magnus, Did you do it?” the female asked.   
“Yes, you crazy maniac. I broke up with Alexander as you asked. Now please don’t hurt Max or his parents. I beg you.” Magnus begged.   
The call disconnected. Magnus froze when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who was that. He saw Izzy standing behind him and with her hands crossed across her chest.

"Magnus?" Izzy asked, her brown eyes wide and distressed.  
Jace was who was shaking and radiating fury. Izzy grabbed Jace arms when he was charging at Magnus and stopped him

"What the fuck did you do?" Jace roared, "You broke him! You broke his heart!"

"I did what I had to do to protect him," Magnus replied quietly.   
“Magnus, I heard everything when you were talking on the phone. What did you mean by you broke up with Alec as they asked and what was that about Max? You better have a good explanation” She raised her eyebrows.

“I can’t tell you anything Izzy. I did it to protect Alec and you need to keep everything you heard to yourself.”  
"You're a fucking idiot if you think I'm going to do that and not tell Alec. Don’t give me that bullshit that you are trying to protect him because you are the one who is hurting him" Jace growled and snapped. He punched Magnus.

"Jace. Give him a minute if he doesn’t tell us what is going on then I will kill him by my own hands" Izzy said with a stern voice but softly, pulled Jace back. Magnus took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood dripping out of his nose.  
"Guess I deserved that," Magnus muttered, wiping away his blood. He couldn't even get mad.  
"You deserve a lot worse," Jace growled lowly.

Magnus knew that he couldn’t escape Izzy. So he sighed and explained everything. He told them about the note and the call and how if he didn’t break up with Alec they will hurt Max and parents and also Alec.

"You're an idiot you know that," Izzy commented, her tone light and soft.  
“What?” “If you think that whoever told you that you leaving Alec is going to protect him then you’re stupider than I thought. They want you both separated so that they could hurt Alec. You’re just gonna leave him alone? And vulnerable?” Izzy asked.

"You make him feel safe," Izzy added softly."You are the reason he lightens up when things get really depressing so that we don't have to feel so stressed and scared so much," Jace added.

"Look, I did what I thought was right because I love him and I don’t want to see him get hurt because of me. Do you think this is easy for me? Losing him is breaking me." Magnus cried.  
“If you really love him. You would go back to him and keep him safe. You will fight with him and for him.” Izzy said in an authoritative voice “Now come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I'm sorry for doing this 😔😔. Love you guys 🖤🖤


	22. The Verlacs

Olivia found that this factory was closed due to the illegal activities that went within them. This factory also belonged to the Verlac’s family. Verlac was a big mafia family in the 90s but Elias who was the owner of the company died in the shoot out when the FBI raided them. 

Olivia researched everything she could about the Verlac family. She found out that at the time of the FBI raid The Verlac’s had 2 children a daughter and a son. So she looked into it and got the names and addresses of them both. 

Meanwhile, Luke, Alaric and Ben went back to the precinct. “Luke, I found out the Verlac’s addresses. I will take Alaric with me to check that out. You go home and take some rest.” Ollie said with a concerned tone. 

“I know but I can’t rest until I find the Lightwoods. Max is like a little son to me. I can’t just stop when Max, Rob, and Maryse are in danger. I’ll get some rest when I find them and bring them home.” Luke said with a grim voice 

“Now tell me what you found out.” 

“Okay, The Verlac’s died in the shootout except for their children. We’ll go and give them a visit and ask them about the factory.” Olivia gave the records about the Verlac family to Luke He went through everything. 

After that Ollie and Luke went to the addresses on the file and rang the doorbell and waited. 

A blonde-haired guy answered the door. He was in his late 20s. “We are from NYPD. Is this Verlac residency?" Ollie inquired. Luke had his gaze fixed on Sebastian’s face. Sebastian reminded him of someone but he couldn’t quite place his finger on who it was. 

“Yes. Please come in. I’m Sebastian Verlac.” he opened the door wider to let them come in. Luke and Ollie both entered the house. 

It wasn’t your typical suburban house. The inside of the house looked as if they stepped inside a mansion. They both sat on the satin clothed couch and Sebastian sat on the opposite side. 

“So how can I help you, detectives?” Sebastian cleared his throat and asked. “We are here to investigate an old doll factory which under Camille Belcourt?” Luke said.   
“Yes, that is my sister. She changed her last name after everything that happened to our father. You couldn’t really blame her.” He said with a sad tone. For a second Luke actually felt guilty about bothering this young man by digging up his past.

“I am really sorry for what happened,” Ollie said. “It’s okay. We had our time to grieve. I’ll go get my sister she is upstairs.” He stood up and went up the stairs to get Camille. 

Meanwhile Luke couldn’t sit straight his detective senses didn’t let him so stood up and went through all the photos of the Verlac’s family that was hanging on the wall. 

At one photo he stood still and was scanning all the people’s faces in the photo. It was some kind of group photo. After looking at every face he suddenly had a shiver run down his spine. He recognized a black-haired man. 

Valentine. 

He had a boy on his arm. He knew Valentine during his college days. He remembered how devastated Jocelyn was when Valentine informed her that Jonathan died. 

“That’s the whole family photo with all my father’s close friends. The people who he trusted with his life” a female voice echoed from the top of the stairs. Camille Belcourt.

“How may I help you regarding our doll factory detectives?” she came down the stairs. Her walk was elegant and her black sleek hair falling down her shoulders. Luke looked at Sebastian and Camille and there were no resemblances of siblings.

“There has been an incident and we need your help,” Luke answered.  
"What kind of incident"? Camille fixed with a bewildered look.

“The Lightwoods family was kidnapped three days ago, and I have reason to believe that this criminal just may be lurking in your factory".

"Oh my", Camille said widening her eyes. "That's just terrible. But I don’t know how I can help you with that Detective. That factory’s been closed for more than two decades.”

"Can I get you anything"? Sebastian interrupted and looked at him solemnly. A chill ran down Camille’s spine, but he continued. "Something to drink, or eat perhaps"?

"No. We’re okay. Thank you". It was a moment of silence until Luke proceeded “We came across a recently installed security camera in the factory. Do you know anything about that?”

“Yes. I installed the camera a few months ago. We heard from the people near that street that they heard some strange noises within the factory. So I installed them to keep an eye on them. But when we checked it was just raccoons making sounds with the trash left in the factory.” Camille chuckled.

“I see is it okay if we get a copy of the surveillance tapes?” Ollie asked. ‘Son of a bitch’ Camille mumbled in her head but gave a brightening smile “I would love to but we had stopped recording them a month ago since we knew that it was just raccoons. I’m sorry we couldn’t help you with that.”

Suddenly Luke’s phone buzzed. He gave an apologetic look and excused himself. 

Izzy and Jace were arguing in the middle of the road about telling Alec or someone else. Magnus kept repeating the same non-sense according to Izzy. But Izzy didn’t give a damn so she dialed Luke.

Luke answered the call “Luke It’s Izzy. You have to come home immediately. We found something.” she said in a hasty tone and disconnected the call.

Luke didn’t know what it was but he was a bit relieved that they found something. He came back to Ollie and the Verlac’s. “Izzy said she found something. Let’s go.” and turned to Camille “Thank you for answering us. If we need anything else we’ll contact you.” and left the door in a hurry.

Camille waited for a few minutes after they left and came back to Sebastian. “What did they find out? What if they knew where he is hiding?” she started to rack her brain. 

“You should call Magnus to find out if he blabbered anything,” Sebastian suggested. “He wouldn’t I just called and he was a mess. He said he broke up with Alec.” she said. “You can’t always believe everything they say. That’s what I learned from my father.” he went upstairs to his room and she started to plan someway to punish Magnus and she knew exactly how.  
Jace and Magnus were practically at each other’s throat. 

“STOP IT, YOU IDIOTS. This is not helping us” she started yelling “Let’s go home. Luke will be there any minute now.” and she started walking. 

Magnus and Jace stood dumbstruck and wasn’t moving. She just looked back and gave a death stare and they both started walking. 

They both entered the house and went straight to Alec’s room. At first, Magnus hesitated but Izzy grabbed Magnus’ hands and dragged him upstairs. When they entered Alec’s room he was nowhere to be found. 

They all panicked a little and started to call Alec’s name out loud to find him. But Alec was not anywhere inside the house. Out of nowhere, a call came from a private number to Magnus. He attended the call hoping it would be Alexander. But it wasn’t Alec. 

“Magnus, I told you not tell anything to anyone didn’t I? Now you have to face your consequences.”  
Camille cackled like a maniac. 

“What did you do to Alexander? Where is he? Please leave him alone. I did what you asked. Then why did you kidnap Alexander too?” Magnus started to cry and beg. “I told you Magnus if anyone knew about our deal Alec will suffer. I’m keeping my word when you didn’t” and she disconnected the call.

Magnus knelt down and started to cry. He knew this was his fault. He shouldn’t have left Alec alone. “I told you if I do this someone will hurt Alexander but you didn’t listen to me and now see they are going to hurt Alexander.” he started to yell at Izzy and Jace.

Luke and Ollie entered the house and went to where the noise was coming from. He came to Alec’s bedroom and saw Izzy hugging Magnus and Jace standing near them with a terror on his face.

“What happened?” he asked looking at Jace. He knew something was wrong. “Alec is missing we were talking with Magnus at the end of our street and when we came back Alec wasn’t here,” Jace explained.

“Are you sure he didn’t just go out for a walk or something?”Luke asked again.

“Yes because he is not the type of person to go for a walk and we also got a call…” and Magnus stopped Jace.

Magnus, Izzy and Jace shared a look. Luke understood something is bothering them. “What were you about to tell me, Jace? What call? Magnus, what was that all about? Izzy?” Luke gave them an authoritative look. 

All three of them knew they have to tell the truth now. So Izzy explained the series of events that happened. Magnus told Luke about the package and phone. The threat everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVELIES for the 1k hits and for the kudos❤❤❤


	23. Come home to me

"May I see the phone?" he asked, sitting down beside Jace on the chair.

"Of course," Izzy said. "Magnus?"

Magnus handed it to Luke. "I got a call from this phone in the afternoon, it came through a package and I got a call on my phone after Alexander went missing."

"The package?" Luke asked.  
"The what?"

"Where's the package?"

"It's-- I--" Magnus stammered.

"It's in my apartment," Magnus said, "I dropped it beside me when I read the note."

“Okay, I know you guys are scared right now. Did Alec leave his phone in the house?” Luke asked.

“We called him and we didn’t hear it inside the house, so it must be with him,” Jace informed.

Luke immediately dialed and asked Ben to locate Alec’s phone if it’s still on. He hoped that it wasn’t too late. Ben located the signal from Alec and the location to where it was pinging. 

“Looks like we are not late. We got the location of Alec’s phone. Ollie and I’ll will go and check that out.” Luke stood up and Magnus grabbed his elbow. “I’ll also come with you. Because this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have left Alexander alone.” 

“I can’t Magnus. It could be dangerous. I can’t let a civilian come with me.” Luke hesitated. “Please take me with you. I can’t sit here when Alexander is out there in danger.” Magnus begged. Luke after serious considerations he caved in.

“Okay come on. But you have to stay in the car. Got it.” Magnus nodded. 

“Lock your doors and don’t leave your house under any circumstances. Call Simon and Clary and tell them to come here. Together.” Luke informed and rushed through the door to the car. Ollie and Magnus followed him.

Ben sent Alec’s phone location to Luke. Magnus was scared to his death but he would rather be here than waiting in Alec’s bed. He started to pray to the angels to give his Alexander back to him without any harm.

They reached the street where they got Alec’s phone pinging from. It was a dark night and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Luke stopped the car where the location pointed. It was near a park. Luke and Ollie got out of the car and asked Magnus to stay in the car. They proceeded carefully. 

But Magnus recognized this park. Alec told him about this place and showed pictures where he and Max were playing together. 

He got an urge to get out of the car and go inside the park. Something in him urged him and he followed his heart this time. He knew Luke would be furious with him for not following his orders. But it didn’t matter to him. He got out of the car and walked into the park. He started to walk near the swings which were swaying lightly in the breeze of the night. The cold breeze made him shiver. He forgot to get his jacket before leaving as his mind was fully occupied by Alec.

“How did you find me?” Magnus jumped at the voice. He stepped back, away from the swing and saw Alec, who stood near the bench beside the swing. He couldn’t face Alec. He wanted to stay further from Alec, but his impulses got the best of him. His body betrayed his mind and he ran to Alec to hug him feeling if he didn’t touch Alec he is going to disappear. But Alec sidestepped to avoid Magnus “Don’t”.

Magnus felt a crushing weight of the mistakes he had made. He heard his heart shatter at seeing Alec avoiding him and not even allowing him to touch him. It was hell. 

“Answer me. How did you find me?” Alec’s eyes didn’t meet Magnus’. 

“You told me about this place once. Do you not remember?” Magnus said. Alec did before Magnus had let a maniac lead him down a path that he was going to spend the rest of his life paying for. “I’ve- We’ve been looking for you all night but no one had any idea where you went.”

“Did you ever think maybe there was a reason for that?” Alec didn’t want to be found. Magnus had broken his heart into a million pieces and he couldn’t bear the pain. He just wanted to disappear. 

“Alexander, I made a mistake. You don’t have to suffer for that. Please come back to m- back home” Magnus corrected himself. He knew that Alec will never be his again.

“A mistake?” Alec asked incredulously. “A mistake is breaking a glass. A mistake is mixing whites and colors during washing. What you did was not a mistake.”

“Alexa-”

“What you did was not a mistake. You destroyed me. You hurt me. I loved you and I trusted you. I gave you my heart but you broke it and crushed it”

“I know. I’m sorry, I did it to keep you safe. Please just come back home, Alexander. Izzy and Jace need you. Max need you.” Magnus begged him with tear-stained face.

“Why does it matter? It’s not like Max is there. Jace and Izzy can take care of themselves” Alec continued “I’m going away, Magnus. Please leave me alone.” Alec started to walk.

“Alexander, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know I hurt you, but you don’t know why I did, what I did? Please don’t leave me. Come back to me.” He cried catching Alec’s elbow.

“Then tell me, Magnus,” Alec demanded. Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ for the first time.

“Because they threatened me. They threatened me that if I didn’t break up with you they would hurt Max. And I couldn’t let Max suffer because of me Alexander. Did you really think I was okay with hurting you? I would rather die than hurt you. But I-I couldn’t live with myself if something had happened to Max. He is your brother and we met three weeks ago. You can move on from me but will you be alright if Max got hurt?” Magnus started to scream. He broke down. 

Alec look stunned by the information Magnus just shouted. He stepped closer to Magnus, close enough that he could smell the scent of sandalwood that somehow followed him everywhere.

“Who threatened you, Magnus? You could have just told me that. We could have figured another way to help Max and my parents. Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“Because they also said that if I tell you about this they will hurt you Alexander and I couldn’t imagine a life without you. But I would look at you from the distance and knowing that you are safe than be with you and afraid of hurting you, Alexander.”

“Magnus, you know I would never leave you even if my life was in danger. Then why did you?”  
“Alexander, tell me something would you still be with me if someone told you that they would hurt me if you are with me?” Magnus 

“Yes, Magnus. I know it might be selfish, but I would have stood beside you and fought anyone who would dare hurt you.”

Somewhere deep down Magnus knew he was right, at least partly, but he just couldn’t forgive himself. He wasn’t sure he ever would. But he had made his peace with that and had been working on atoning for what he had done.

“I didn’t see it that way Alexander,” I whispered. “I was blinded by the threat and fear for yours’ and Max’s life. And then what did I do? I ran. I could have helped but I was scared of what would happen to you if I didn’t listen to them so I left. I did nothing. Helped no one. When you needed me I abandoned you. I’m not brave. I’m a coward. I don’t deserve your forgiveness and trust me I would never forgive myself till my death but please I just want to take you back to your home”

Alec was silent for a minute, probably realizing the truth in Magnus’ words and reconsidering everything. Alec had been the first person to ever show him his bare emotions and Magnus had been Alec’s and they promised to always be there for each other. And then Magnus betrayed him. All because of a stranger’s threat. Magnus knew he didn’t deserve to call Alec his anymore.

“You’re not a coward Magnus. You weren’t the first one to make stupid decisions for a loved one. Look I forgive you…for everything.” Alec knew what he meant by that and Magnus swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Magnus thought he didn’t deserve this. “I forgive you. I just need you to promise me never ever make decisions about us without telling me. Because I don’t want to let you go.”

“I can’t,” Magnus choked out. Alec took another step, holding Magnus by the shoulders so he couldn’t get away, locking his eyes on Magnus’.

“You can. Magnus, We can, please whatever it is we will fight together. We will protect each other.”Alec finished Magnus ripped my gaze away.

“How can you even want me back? I betrayed you. I broke your heart”

“Magnus, why wouldn’t I?”

“I think you know.” Magnus squeezed his eyes shut as if that could stop the words reaching me. ‘How? How could he still want me after everything I’d done? Even as I asked myself the question, I knew. I knew because I felt the same. I still loved him. Nothing could take that away and I knew in my heart that I’d forgive Alexander just about anything as well.’

“Magnus, look at me.” Slowly, cautiously, Magnus opened my eyes. His vision was blurry but the look on Alec’s face still made his breath hitch and his heart lurch and Magnus knew that if Alec asked him again he would say yes. Alec seemed to know it too. 

“I still love you. I will come home but Please…come home to me. I need you. I know I am not strong but whenever you are with me I feel like I can conquer anything Magnus. I was lost without you. I just want to hear you that you are coming back to me. I want US.”

At first, Magnus hesitated but he followed his heart “…Okay, Alexander. I promise that I’ll make it right and I swear to love you and never leave you. I’m so sorry for ever leaving you.” Magnus agreed. 

A small smile pulled at the corners of Alec’s mouth and he pressed his lips against Magnus’ forehead, pulling him into a hug. Magnus crumpled against Alec and he held him tightly like he was scared of letting go again. That was fine. Magnus didn’t ever want him to let go. 

Luke and Ollie came where Magnus and Alec were standing. He looked puzzled for a second but didn’t say anything. He just gestured them to get in the car. 

They both were going home. The thought swirled around in their head. But even as they thought it, they realized something else. They didn’t have everything figured out yet but that didn’t matter. Leaning in Alec’s arms, Magnus knew he was already home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovelies🖤🖤🖤


	24. The truth always will come out

Now that Alec is back safe, they were all worried about the anonymous call that they got. Everyone was gathered in the Lightwoods’ house. “Okay get some rest. I will go back to the precinct and give this phone to Ben and see if he can make something out of this. Lock your doors and don’t go out or don’t let anyone in unless it’s me.” everyone nodded their heads. 

Luke left for his precinct. Everyone was staring at Alec. Jace broke the silence in the room “Are you an idiot? Why would you do something like that?” he shouted at Alec.

“Look it’s not his fault, it’s mine if you wanna shout at someone shout at me.” Magnus stepped forward. “Don’t you dare yell at Magnus or trust me I will lock you up in your room which will be filled with ducks and no one will be able to save you, Jace.” Alec growled at Jace. 

Izzy had a smirk at the corner of her lips. Clary and Simon started to laugh. “Ugh, this is even so much worse than before. I can’t. I can’t stand around and be ridiculed like this. I’m going to my room and be with the person I love the most.” Clary was grinning “Myself.” Jace finished. Clary gave a deadpanned look at Jace “Seriously?” 

“Come on let’s eat. No one had dinner.” Izzy dragged Simon to the table and everyone followed them. They all ate dinner and went back to their rooms to get some rest. 

The next morning Luke went to his precinct and handed the phone which Magnus got to Ben. “Let me know if you find anything.” and he went through all the traffic cams near that factory and called in for interrogation for whoever passed it in the past 2 weeks.

After hours and hours of interrogations, Luke and Ollie rested on the black metal chair in their interrogation room. Ollie falls back lazily with the back of her neck rubbing against the smooth metal, heaving heavily. As Luke sits with his elbows on the table before them.  
"All...those, interrogations...and not one, seemed like they had the slightest idea of what ...we were talking about", Ollie said, her hands running through her hair.

"No". Luke said. "I have a feeling that this is all connected to that doll factory.". Ollie looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"Why do you say that"? she asked, suddenly perking up. "Did someone give you a lead on the kidnapper"? she now had a sudden burst of energy and looking into Luke's left eye. Luke saw Ollie from the corner of his eye and sighed deeply.

"Not exactly. But it is a seventy percent chance the kidnapper is hiding in that factory because I searched everywhere. I checked the traffic cam around that area and exactly around the time the Lightwoods’ were kidnapped the cameras stopped working. So we'll have to keep this in mind. No matter where we go, we will not rule out that factory...I got the blueprints of the factory and I noticed that there was an underground bunker. So I want to know about that." Luke said and narrowed his eyes looking at the footage for anymore clue that they missed. "Not yet." he concluded slowly. Ollie nodded. "But don't tell the children this information. Got that"?! She didn't quite understand why, but she nodded again. "Right then. Shall we make our way to the Verlacs, since you are so interested in their factory"?

"Right".

Valentine opened the room where he locked up Max. A sinister grin graced his pale-skinned complexion. "Such a lousy detective". Valentine spat, walking over to his bed which Max was grabbing the sheets with his little finger muscles.

"Right underneath the same roof, and he couldn't even see-through". He sat on the edge of the bed, and grabbed Max's hair gently. "I really do wish I could have killed him". Then he sighed and stood on his feet. "Oh well. I can always kill you if you ever forget your place". The maniac said, looking over at the many strands of hair on top of Max's little head, and smiled. Max whimpered. He wanted to go to his older brother.

Max stared at him for about ten seconds before bursting into another set of tears. Valentine's face screwed up. "You have to be the biggest crybaby ever. Damn! You just don't shut up do you"? Valentine groaned. "I'm going to kill you, you little bastard". Valentine said.

In the Lightwoods’ residence, Jace paced back and forth with an indignant look on his face, mumbling something that sounded like..."Son of a bitch kidnapped my little brother and my parents. When I see the bastard or bitch that did it, I'm going to kill it"! Clary flinched when her boyfriend yelled the last couple of words. 

"J-Jace", Izzy began, her voice was trembling and sounded a bit raucous. "T-try to calm down okay"? She looked at him pleadingly, scanty white lines ran down her cheekbones and off her chin.

"Calm down"?! Jace questioned loudly, yielding his pacing. "Izzy, how could you say that when Max and our parents have been kidnapped, Max is just a little child", he said with a tinge of anguish in his voice. She just sat there, eye's half-open and looking to the floor somberly. Then the anger came back within his tone. "Who knows what the hell is happening to him right now"! He yelled, and she flinched again. Then she raised her voice with her eyes closed...

"Jace please"! He was silenced. "You don't think I know that?! You don't think I feel the same way you do"?! Her tone became more ominous. "They are out there somewhere, maybe crying and scared and we are not even there", the brim of her eye's glistened. "And we may never be there, ever again". The tears rolled down her face. Alec ran over to her and embraced her within his arms, as she cried in his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Iz", Alec said softly, comforting her. "We'll get Max and our parents back, I promise".

Luke and Ollie made way to the Verlac’s address. Camille heard the calling bell and looked through the peephole. ‘Son of a Bitch, won’t they ever give up.’ but she straightened herself and put a smile on her face and opened the door.

“Hello, Good afternoon detectives.” she smiled. “Good afternoon Ms. Belcourt. Sorry to disturb you today, but we have to talk to you since last time we were interrupted.” Luke gave an apologetic look. “Can we come in?” Ollie asked.

“Ah, yes sorry, Come on in.” Camille invited them. They sat in the couch and Camille on opposite to them. “How can I help you, detectives? I have already told you everything I know about the factory.”

“Yes you did, but we did notice an underground basement on the blueprints of your factory. Do you know anything about that?” Luke inquired.

“No, Detectives I have no idea about that, but if it was there the factory is built on top of it so it must be closed.” Camille said it with a confident tone.

“Oh, I see. Okay, we’ll still have to check if there are any entrances to it.” Luke looked around “Is your brother not here?” 

“Oh, Sebastian he went to university to attend his classes. I took a day off since I wasn’t feeling well.” She answered him.

“I have to ask you, you two look so much different than any other siblings I’ve ever met. Were you guys adopted?” Ollie asked.

“Actually Sebastian was adopted when he was four years old, but since both our fathers are not with us, we are all that we both have,” Camille said in a sad tone.

"I’m sorry, I com-” Luke was interrupted by Ollie.

“Wait you said both your fathers, did you know Sebastian's father?” Ollie was intrigued.

“WHat? No! I don’t know his father, I just assumed that he didn’t have any family that is why he was adopted.” Camille answered immediately but Ollie was not convinced by her answers.

Luke looked around the room and he saw the photo that he was looking the night before. Now that he was thinking about it he knew who resembled Sebastian. ‘No it can’t be’ “How well do you know about Valentine and his son Ms.Belcourt?”

“I don’t know much about Valentine, I just know that he was arrested and I heard that his son had died in the shooting.” Camille’s heart was racing.

“How old did you say he was when he was adopted? Do you have the adoption papers?” Ollie didn’t understand where Luke was going with that.

“He was 4 but I don’t have any papers because everything was destroyed in the shooting. I’m sorry what does Sebastian have to do anything with the kidnappings of the Lightwoods?”

“Ms.Belcourt we are just following up with some questions nothing else. It’s better we get going.” Luke stood up and Ollie followed him.

“Thank you Ms.Belcourt, if we need anything else we’ll contact you.”

Luke and Ollie entered their car and sat down “What was that all about that?” Ollie gave a side-eye.

“I think everything is connected, I knew that Valentine somehow escaped the prison 3 months ago and I had a feeling about Sebastian when I met him, but I couldn’t quite place my finger on it, but when you asked and Camille told us that he was adopted, something just clicked. Jonathan was 4 years when he ‘died’. I don’t think he actually died, he was either adopted by the Verlac’s or Sebastian and Jonathan look so much alike.”

“Wait, you are thinking that Sebastian is Jonathan?” Ollie looked at him with a wide eye.

“I can’t tell if that’s the truth but she is definitely hiding something, We should check the basement and also the birth or the adoption records of Sebastian Verlac, it might give us some answers,” Luke said with a confident voice. For the first time in the past 1 week, he felt like the case is coming together and that he is close to figuring our everything. They drove back to their precinct hoping to find some more answers.


	25. Secrets that are buried

Luke and Ollie went back to their precinct to research about Sebastian. Luke called the city hall to get records on Sebastian and Jonathan, however, they couldn’t find the birth record or adoption records of Sebastian. “Well, we can always ask him to come to the station and ask him for a DNA test?” Ollie suggested.

“It’s not easy, we have get a warrant for that, and the DA won’t approve that easy.” Luke had his eyes fixed on the documents he got. 

“She might approve it, I have an idea just give me half a day I will get the warrant at the end of the day.” Alaric took the documents and left the precinct.

“Okay, Meanwhile let’s go to the factory and check out that bunker, but we have to be stealth about that.” Ollie looked over Luke.  
“Yes let’s go I just hope that it will get us some answers.” he sighed. 

They drove back to the factory and went inside with the blueprint they got from the city hall. Luke and Ollie started to open every small and pathway they could find. 

After hours and hours of searching and digging Luke and Ollie hit a dead end. His staggering was put on hold as he caught his balance. Sweat developed on his forehead, and rolled down the side of his face. His breathing was heavy, and he nearly felt like passing out, and he collapsed onto the ground. 

“Hey, are you okay? Here have some water.” Ollie offered water which she had.  
“Thank you. This is a waste of time, I shouldn’t have brought you here and wasted your time too.” Luke sighed and started to pace heavily.

Suddenly she heard something and she shushed him to be quiet. She kept on pacing slowly tapping the ground under her. Luke was completely confused and opened his mouth but Ollie just kept on shushing.   
“Do you hear that?” Luke shot her a look. “Listen carefully when I tap on the floors.” she tapped the floors again. Luke just gave her an incredulous look.

“Okay, she how dense the ground sounds here, but when I tap on here I can feel a hollow ground. I think we have to dig up here and check this out. Come on.” Luke couldn’t understand but he followed her. He took an iron rod and started to dig the floor with Ollie. After a few minutes of digging the ground started to shake loose. They saw a wooden plank under the ground. 

“Look I told you there is something. I knew it.” Ollie exhilarated. “At last we have something. This must go to underground bunker.” 

Luke with few more attempts he broke the wooden “Come on but be alert, something could be down here.” Ollie and Luke climbed down the ground.  
“Okay someone was definitely here recently.. or still here,” Ollie added. The stumbled on lot doors Ollie opened up one by one. “Ugh, who could even be here, It’s like a dungeon, only a psychopath will be living here.”

After going through several doors they heard some noises similar to someone talking. They proceeded with caution. 

Alaric went DA’s office and spoke to her to come up with a plan to catch Valentine by using his son as bait, but in order to do that he had to first confirm that Sebastian as his son. So he needs a DNA test. DA first didn’t seem keen on the idea, but after few considerations, she approved.

He went back to the Verlacs’ residence to get the blood of Sebastian. He rang the bell and Sebastian opened the door. “Hello, we are from NYPD. Could we come in?” Alaric asked. “Yes please come in.” 

“May I know what’s this all about?” Sebastian was perplexed.  
“Mr. Verlac we need you to take a DNA test. This is the warrant from the DA.” Alaric gave the envelope to Sebastian. Sebastian opened the cover and read through the warrant when he saw the name Valentine on it he froze. “Why am I involved in with Valentine?” 

Alaric explained how this is just a side check with Valentine’s case. Sebastian knew he couldn’t escape this so he agreed to take a DNA test. The medic who came with Alaric took samples from Sebastian and they left for the precinct.

Sebastian immediately called Camille and informed everything that happened. She informed him she will be home right away and get this figured out.

Luke gestured to Ollie to open the door beside her closely, and they both entered it. It was dark and the temperature down there very low. But they could make out that there is a bed and they looked around. Ollie suddenly noticed someone laying on the bed. Luke and Ollie switched on the flashlight, to check the room. Luke recognized who was laying on the bed. 

“Max!” he whispered, he went near the bed and touched Max on his shoulders and Max suddenly sat up and when he opened up his mouth Luke closed his mouth with his hands. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s me Luke.” Max opened his eyes and came near Luke and when he recognized Luke he came and hugged Luke for life Max was cold and shivering. 

“Hey someone is coming! Take Max and come hide behind the door. I’ll be under the bed and we can jump on whomever it is.” Ollie whispered.

Luke took Max in his arms and a gun on his other, while Ollie hid under the bed waiting for the perpetrator to unlock the door. The doorknob turned to unlock and the dark shadow came in and came near the bed and Ollie came out the bed knocking down his feet and making him fall down. She came out under the bed holding the gun towards his head and Luke came behind him pointing a gun at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly not my best work, sorry guys. I promise next chapter will be better.🖤🖤🥰🥰🥰


	26. The lost had been found

The Man stood up with his hands on the back of his head and looked around and seeing a gun pointed towards his head. “Take off the mask and put your hands on back of your head,” Luke ordered.

He took off his mask off and turned around. Ollie immediately called for backup. “Tell me where the Lightwoods are?” 

“I don’t know, only he knows.” the man said. Ollie cuffed the guy to the table and Luke gave Max to Ollie while he went to search the other rooms. He followed the sound that was coming around the passage. He was moving swiftly and silently.

Valentine was threatening Robert and Maryse to kill their children if they don’t sign the document where it will transfer all their wealth to an offshore account under a different name. 

When Robert refused to sign it, Valentine started to hit his face and torture him each time. But Robert refused over and over again. Then Valentine started to torment Maryse, beat her, cut open her arms until she bleeds. “Please stop!!! I’ll sign it. Just stop hurting her. I beg of you. PLEASE!!” He pleaded again and again. At last, to save Maryse, Robert signed the document. 

Suddenly the door busted open and Luke came in with guns on his hands. “Get down on your knees! Put your hands on the back of your head.” Valentine knelt down and drop everything. Maryse was unconscious due to the blood loss from her cuts. “Rob, take Maryse and go another detective is standing at the end of the floor with Max. Take her and go.” Luke said to Robert.

Robert gathered his strength and took Maryse on his arms and went out of the room. However, when Luke was distracted by Robert and Maryse, Valentine slowly got up and knocked the gun out his hands with his feet. Luke was perplexed but got grip on the situation and Valentine whipped around the gun that he had hidden under is the shirt. 

However Luke had a small gun for an emergency in the pant belt loop. Valentine spun around as he calculated everything and the room was in utter chaos, and Valentine thrived in chaos. 

“Valentine, I knew you had something to do with this. Why?” Luke asked as they were standing across the room. “You ask me why? They destroyed everything, I may have hesitated to kill them but you, I would love to see your blood flow out of your body, and you suffocate to death. You will not deprive me of getting my revenge Lucian, and if you don’t move you will pay for it with pain.” Valentine snarled. 

“Well can’t be worse than lying to your wife that your son was dead when he is still alive.” Luke said. “Why would you do that to Jocelyn? She was hurt for so long and she never forgave herself for trusting you.” he tightened his grip on the gun. Valentine had a horror look on his face. “Now you put your gun down before you get injured, Valentine.” But Valentine was filled with rage and he started to shoot the gun and the room was filled with sounds and everything went blank for a second.

Luke heard footsteps behind him he knew the back up had arrived. But his ears were still ringing from the fires that were shot he got up and his visions were blurred and all he could make out was someone calling his name “Luke! Luke! Don’t move, Just stay awake.” It was Ollie and he could sense the panic in her voice. But he didn’t know why she was panicking but everything was in a distance to him. He just wanted to close his eyes for a minute and he did.

Max, Robert, and Maryse were rescued and taken to hospital to get Maryse medic help. Alec was woken up by the call from Alaric “Hello Detective.” Alec answered the call, Magnus woke up and sat looking at Alec’s face. “Hello Alec, We have news, we found your brother and parents.”

“Are they okay?” Alec asked “Where are they? I’ll come down to the precinct right away…” but he was interrupted by Alaric. “Their lives are safe but your mother and father are injured so they are in the hospital for treatment, please come to St.Xavier’s and you can meet them.” and the call got disconnected.

Alec was fighting the tears but he got up his bed and started to get dressed.  
“Alexander What did they say? Did they find them?” Magnus was confused by the silence of Alec.  
“Y-Yes, Magnus, they found them they are in the hospital. My parents are hurt but they are okay.” Alec broke down and Magnus came near him and pulled him for a hug. “Hey, it’s okay, Shh. They are okay. Max is okay.” and he just hugged him for a minute. 

“Come on let’s go and see them. You get dressed and I’ll go and wake up the others.” Magnus left the room and Alec started to get ready.

Within half an hour the whole group came to the hospital and Alaric and Ollie were standing next to a room. Ollie came to them and took to their parents and Max, they were resting from all the tragedy. They were in a sedative state. Izzy when she saw the cuts on her mother’s hands she broke down and Simon stood near her and consoled her. 

Alec sat near Max’s bed running his hands through his hair. “I’m so sorry I ever let you alone. I’m so sorry Maxie. I will ever never leave you alone.” Alec whispered and Magnus placed his hands on his shoulder and kissed his head. “We will never leave him alone again.” Magnus said.

“Hey, where is my Dad? I knew he was with you when everything went down. But I don’t see him here…” Clary inquired Ollie. “Clary, something happened down there, Luke confronted the kidnapper and something happened and he was shot.” 

“No, no, please don’t say he is in danger.” she asked. We took him to the hospital but we just informed your mom about this and she is coming. The doctors said the bullet is deep inside his shoulders and he should have a major operation.” Ollie concluded. Clary crying went to see her father. “Dad, please don’t leave me. Please come back to me and mom.”


	27. The Healing

Luke went under a major operation to get the bullets out of his shoulders and he was kept in the medical coma for two days for recovery. Maryse was still in recovery and Robert was helping the cops with the details of their kidnapping.

The crony that the cops caught while they were underground didn’t know much. He didn’t know who sends him the instruction for this but he said he was always contacted through the phone and the transactions were always made online. So the cops asked Ben to hack the system and online accounts to find if they are connected to someone. Ben traced the IP address back to Camille’s laptop and the account that was transacting the money was under the name Sebastian.

The cops had found that Sebastian and Camille had their hands in this kidnap and wouldn't know further until Valentine wakes up. Camille and Sebastian were already in the wind when cops found out that Sebastian was the son of Valentine named Jonathan, they went to see their house to arrest them but they were nowhere to be found. 

Clary found out about Valentine and Jonathan. She haven’t told Jocelyn about this as she was already devastated by Luke’s stage she didn’t want her to suffer more. So she told about her Valentine and her brother only to her brother.

Alec took Max to their home to rest up while Izzy and Jace stayed with their parents and Luke. When Max entered their home everything reminded him of the underground bunker especially his room. He started having panic attacks and just ran back to the car. When Alec called the doctor and informed about the panic attacks the doctor suggested him to take someplace new and stay there until he gets better.  
Alec started to call the hotel to book a suite until Max gets better but Magnus suggested something different “Hey maybe you and Max can stay in my apartment?”

“You are already there with Ragnor and I can’t cause you guys any more inconvenience than I have already caused.” Alec had a pang of on his face. Magnus came near Alec took his hands with his “Look, I love you and you are not causing me any inconvenience, I would love to help you take care of your little brother, I promised you that we will take care of him together.”

“I love you too and thank you.” Alec kissed Magnus on his cheeks and started to pack for Max and himself to stay with Magnus.

Meanwhile, Magnus called Ragnor to let him know about the living arrangements. Ragnor offered his room for them while he will be living with Cat till everyone gets better. Magnus was really thankful for his friends who were so understandable.

“Do you want a separate bedroom Max?” Magnus knelt before him and asked, He clutched onto Alec’s pants never leaving his side. Magnus understood he doesn’t want to sleep alone, So he gave up his room for Max and Alec to stay. Alec stayed with Max’s side the whole time until he fell asleep. Alec didn’t know when he fell asleep but Magnus was leaning on the door-frame and watched as Alec had his arms around Max and Max sleeping like a baby in the hands of his big brother. 

The image was just too precious for Magnus to disturb Alec, but Alec hasn’t eaten anything from the morning. He came near Alec and placed a kiss on Alec’s forehead. Alec woke up with a smile on his lips. He saw Max fast asleep on his hands, he removed his arms around Max and moved silently out of the room. 

“Hey sorry to wake you up, it’s just that you haven’t eaten anything from the morning and I didn’t want you to go to bed in an empty stomach.” Magnus placed the dinner on the table. “I love you, so much, come on let’s eat,” Alec said.

Alec was so silent and Magnus could see that Alec was deep in his thoughts, he placed his hands on Alec’s shoulder “Hey are you sure you are okay?”

Alec came out of his thoughts and cleared his throats “Hmm, yeah yeah, I’m okay.” He displayed a smile on his face. “You know you can tell me anything right? Don’t push me away as I pushed you. Tell me what’s going on inside that pretty mind of your’s.” Magnus asked.

“I’m just worried about Max, he is just a kid and he went through some dark things no one should ever experience, he is scarred for his whole life. I failed as a big brother, I just hope I will make his life safe for him in the future.” Alec sighed.

“Look at me, you are a great big brother. You have not failed anyone. Max knows that, your parents know that. Don’t ever think that you are not good enough for anyone. It may take some time for Max to get back to normal, but I know that you will be by his side and help him get there, and I will be there right next to you.”

“I’m sorry for everything that I’ve put you through. But I can’t just depend on you every time something goes wrong.” Alec said.

“Look I love you and we are together even after everything I put you through, but never ever think that you are burdening me or anything. I will always be your side. One step at a time okay” Magnus reassured.

“Thank you so much for being here with me. I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.” Alec kissed Magnus’ hands. 

“Now come on, you need to get some rest and Max might get up any minute and if he knew you are not beside him, he will freak out. You go to bed I’ll finish the dishes and go to bed.” Magnus kissed Alec who smiled at his man beside him.

“Goodnight love.” Magnus smiled and sent Alec to bed. Hoping that each morning would get better.


	28. A new beginning

It was almost 2 weeks since everything that happened, Valentine hasn’t woken up yet and Luke is in recovery. Maryse and Robert were discharged and Izzy, Simon was staying them, while Jace and Clary were taking care of Jocelyn and Luke. Max still didn’t feel like going home so he was with Magnus and Alec. 

After everything that Alec and Magnus went through Alec’s demise will be pancakes.

Magnus grumbles over this as he scrapes the burnt, dry mess in the pan into the garbage bin, tossing the spatula into the sink. He has about two pancakes that look okay and he's pretty much out of batter so Magnus sighs, pulling the egg carton out of the fridge. He's never been good at cooking eggs either. There’s probably only one thing he can cook which is bacon. Which leads him back to why the hell did he think it would be romantic to try and cook Alec breakfast?

When Alec cooks breakfast it's romantic because he knows how to actually cook. He knows how to make a nice scramble and heavenly blueberry pancakes. But when Magnus cooks it's like he's practically setting himself up for a divorce. Which won't happen because he's not even married yet. Which also won't happen if Magnus keeps burning his freaking pancakes.

Magnus whisks the eggs, milk and the salt and pepper, attempting to be cool and chop onions lightning fast like in the cooking shows. It's dumb and doesn't work, obviously, so instead, he ends up with sharp, stinging pain and a bloody left index finger. He fishes around for the first aid kit, pulling out an antiseptic wipe and a band-aid because wow this cut actually seems to be getting bigger. When Magnus is sure he won't get blood into the eggs, he cooks them (they're borderline burnt but that's okay because borderline burnt is not quite burnt).

"Magnus, babe?" Sleepy and soft looking, Alec watches from the kitchen door-frame, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning," Magnus says cheerfully.

Alec makes a noise and shuffles over, hugging Magnus. Arms wrap tight around Magnus' torso and he would've thought Alec was asleep against if not for the tiny kiss pressed on the back of his neck

“Good morning indeed, I missed you,” Alec said. He looked over the half-burnt pancakes “Um, watcha got there?”

“I made breakfast.” He announces, scooping out eggs into two plates. He places one awkward pancake on the plates as well. Thank god Magnus made plenty of bacon so he puts 6 strips on each plate, putting them on the table.

Alec gives him an appreciative smile, sitting down beside Magnus. “Mmm smells delicious.” He sips the coffee first, knee-knocking against Magnus’.

To be quite honest, the pancakes are so gross. Magnus abandons his' after two bites but Alec throws him a thumbs up and continues eating. It’s pretty obvious he’s only eating because he doesn’t want Magnus to feel bad so he took pity on Alec and tapped his shoulder.

“They’re raw, babe, don’t eat them.” Magnus insists, forking up some eggs. He holds the fork to Alec’s lips, who takes it happily.

And then he coughs. Magnus knows his eggs are bad, mostly because they taste bad and uncooked but also because Alec’s eyes are watering and he’s gulping down water.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and I swallowed them.” Alec apologizes, wiping his mouth.

“Nah, the eggs aren’t edible either.” Magnus shrugs, chewing thoughtfully on a bacon strip. He feels bad for making Alec eat his health hazard food.

“Thank you for breakfast, Magnus, I really appreciate it.” Alec says sincerely when he’s finished his bacon. He placed Magnus’ hand with his own, using his other hand to sip his coffee.

Magnus tilts his head to the side, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “no problem, sweetheart.” He makes a kissing face. Alec chuckles.

“If you don’t mind, could you…?” Magnus trails off, motioning to the stove.

“Sure, what are you in the mood for?” Alec smiles sweetly, setting down his empty cup.

“Your famous blueberry pancakes would be nice,” he admits and Alec laughs, nodding, “coming right up.”

It should be hard for Alec to cook when Magnus is latched to his back, nibbling gently at the back of his neck and ear but he somehow manages to present a pancake(an actually edible, non-burnt, delicious blueberry pancake).

“Aren’t you hungry?” Magnus asks when he notices there’s only one plate of pancakes.

Alec shakes his head, resting his chin on his palm, “I’m not hungry anymore.” He shrugs but Magnus can’t help but feel a little guilty. He probably scarred Alec from his toxic pancakes and eggs. So he ends up airplaning a few forks of pancakes into Alec’s mouth. It’s gooey with syrup and absolutely great.

After breakfast (and the silent pact made to never, ever let Magnus cook again), they take turns showering and dressing.

“So since, Max is still sleeping what are our plans for today?” Alec calls, running a hand through his damp hair. Magnus groans, shuffling out of their room with his robe.

“Okay, I have some great plans. We can take Max to the park nearby and then for lunch, he needs some fresh air and he might feel free when he is playing.” Magnus suggested.

“Why can’t we just sit on the couch all day and watch a movie and play video games here instead?” Alec said and Magnus stared at him with. Alec loves his little brother very much but the outdoors not so much. Especially when he has an amazing, gorgeous looking boyfriend why would he want to go out?

“Because Alexander, we need Max to see that the outside world is not scary and sitting on the couch all day and play video games isn’t gonna help that.” Magnus laments.

Alec grumbles, pushing Magnus against the door. He puts a hand on Magnus’ waist, nuzzling into his neck. Magnus smells like sandalwood and it’s absolutely amazing. His own scent is buried deep beneath his clothes but Alec knows if he pulls at all the right places, the smell and taste of Magnus evident.

“Al-Alexander, babe, we ca-can’t.” He trails of breathily as Alec sucks lightly at the skin under his jaw. Alec mumbles a halfhearted ‘no’ and continues, alternating between sharp nips and suckles. Once he’s proud of the blossoming red and purple and pulls away, satisfied.

“Are you happy?” Magnus sighs, exasperated but leans in for a kiss anyway.

“Couch. Now.” Alec growls between kisses, sucking harshly on Magnus’ bottom lip. The hoodie gets flung to the side and Magnus grins as Alec pushes him down on the couch. Long legs wrap around his waist when Alec straddles him, pulling Magnus back in hungrily.

“Alexa-nder, w-we can’t, Max is sleeping right in the next room,” Magnus said shakily. Alec sat up sighed and Magnus chuckled at his grumpy boyfriend and kissed his pouted lips. “We’ll continue this after okay?” Magnus winked.

“Alec?” Max came out of the bedroom looking for Alec. “Hey buddy, Did you sleep well?” Alec went near Max and lifted him in his arms.

“Mm-hm” Max nodded. “Maxie, go and brush your teeth. Alec will make your favorite pancakes and then we’ll go out to play, Okay?” Magnus said ruffling Max’s hair. He nodded with a smile and Alec put him down.

Max brushed his teeth, while Alec was cooking his pancakes. Magnus dressed up and helped Max to get ready. Magnus was very much happy that Max wasn’t afraid of him. 

Max ate his breakfast meanwhile Alec got dressed up. Magnus, Alec, and Max left the apartment and walked to a nearby park. When they reached the park, at first Max didn’t want to go alone, but after Magnus and Alec promised that they will be near him all the time.

After that Max went to play with some kids in the park. Alec and Magnus sat on the bench in the park from where they can keep their eyes on Max at all the time. “Maxie, be careful.” Magnus saw Max sliding. Alec was just looking at Magnus being so fond of Max. He never knew how did he become so lucky to get a man like Magnus. “You know I never felt so lucky now than I have ever felt in my entire life.” Alec kissed Magnus. “Ha, I’m the lucky one!” Magnus said in between the kisses.

“I know we’ve just been dating for like almost 2 months but I wanted to ask you this. You can say no if you don’t want to okay?” Magnus asked.

“Okay, now you are scaring me. What is it, Magnus?” Alec was a little worried now because Magnus had a serious look on his face. He noticed that Magnus was gripping his hands very tightly, and staring intently at the ground. He tried to meet his eyes and match the intensity of his gaze because what is important to Magnus is important to him, but he has no idea what’s going on. He loves the smokey look makeup that Magnus had. He pushes that thought aside and tries to stay focused. What’s important to Magnus is important to him!

“This,” without looking away, Magnus gestures with his free hand, “is a stupid waste of time, and we do it all the time. But I thought we should just find a place together.”

Alec stares blankly for a moment. He notices that Magnus’ face is too flushed for it to be blamed on the biting fall air.

“Magnus Bane, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Of course not!”

“Are you sure about that, because it really sounds like—“

“No! My apartment is not enough for all four of us, Ragnor, you, me and Maxie. I’m saying we should get a new one together and you can tell me no if you don’t want to because I really didn’t want to make you do something that you are not comfortable with. It doesn’t have to be immediately we can search for a place together whenever you want and I would like if Max was still with us.”

Magnus was forcing the words out through his teeth as fast as he can and Alec can tell he’s embarrassed. Magnus was not stuttering like an idiot. Alec grins at him.

“Stop that looking at me with that face. Smug isn’t a good look on you.”

“What? I’m just smiling! I’m happy!”

“Well quit it right now, I can’t talk to you when you are smiling like that and the others might look at you and think you are an idiot since you just busted out for absolutely no damn reason in public, in the middle of the park, just because your boyfriend has better sense than you.”

“Babe you’re so romantic! It’s so manly!”

“You shut up.”

“Come here!” —and that is the only warning Alec gives him before he kissed Magnus on his pouty lips.

“So is that a yes Alexander?”

Alec kisses Magnus and wraps his slightly-smoking, hardened arms tightly around his waist. Magnus grumbles a little, but apparently, he isn't that mad because then he places a cold hand on the back of Alec’s neck. His fingers tangle in the dark roots at his nape and he presses forward, sealing their lips together for a fierce and prolonged kiss. They stay like that for a long time, holding on to each other and kissing on the park bench. 

Maybe Magnus is trying to kiss Alec’s smile away. Of course, it doesn’t work, it never has before. In fact, by the time they come apart, Magnus is smiling too. Alec leans their foreheads together.

“You make me really, really happy. Of-course I would love to move in with you” Alec said.


	29. Dinner with Lightwoods

Magnus informed Ragnor and Cat about him and Alec searching for a place together. Ragnor and Cat had a different idea “Why don’t Alec move in with you and Ragnor can move in with me, that way we get to see our best friends daily. How does that sound?” 

Magnus was thinking about everything, he would love to have his best friends near him, but he really doesn’t want to burden his friends. Cat knew what was going on in Magnus’ mind. “Stop that. Whatever you are thinking just stop it. You are not weighing down on us. And I am not going to leave you alone with poor Alec, he will need some help. So you will tell Alec that he will move in with you in your apartment. Okay.”

Magnus chuckled “Your wish is my command dear or in this case, your command is my command.” “You do know you can never escape her right. But at least you don’t have to live with her.” Ragnor said with a deadpanned tone. Cat turnaround to Ragnor and gave a death stare.

Magnus called Alec and filled in about the living arrangements. He knew Alec can’t move in right away due to his family issues, but he was very excited about their next step in life. 

Alec informed his family about this new decision in his new life and even though they will miss him so badly they needed their brother to be happy. Max was getting better with the help of his siblings and his parents. He was able to sleep in his own bed after a month, sometimes he gets nightmares and Alec was always near him to comfort him. Alec knew when he goes away he is going to miss Max so much. Magnus had also wanted Max to be with them, he grew so fond of Max. They all agreed that Max will spend at least two days with Alec and Magnus. Maryse and Robert invited Magnus for the dinner before Alec moved in with him.

Izzy was sobbing while she was helping Alec pack his things. This is the first time the Lightwood siblings will be apart, even when they studied abroad they always stayed together. Jace was unusually silent. They finished packing everything for Alec. Maryse was resting on their couch while Robert was making dinner. They all came down for dinner Jace and Izzy helped set up the table while Alec went to get Max from his bedroom. 

Magnus wanted to impress the Lightwoods. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. ‘It’s now or never, I guess. Come on you’ve met his parents already there’s nothing to worry about.’ 

Maryse got up from the couch to answer the door and Robert followed her. She opened the door to let Magnus in. Alec came down with Max in his arms and saw his parents at the door. 

“H-Hey, hello Mr & Mrs. Lightwood. Here uh T-This is for you.” He extended the flower bouquet he bought for the Lightwoods. “A charmer I see. Come on in Magnus.” Maryse invited him in.

“Hi, honey, so very nice to meet you finally!” Maryse says, pushing her son away and giving Magnus a quick hug.

“Leave me some!” Alec’s dad interjects, hugging Magnus as well.

Magnus wore a white buttoned shirt underneath a black jacket with black jeans. He wanted to look presentable for Alec’s parents. “How are you Mrs. Lightwood?” 

“I’m getting better, Magnus.” Maryse smiled and assured him. “Here let me get your Jacket.” Robert offered. Magnus shrugged off his jacket and Robert laid the jacket on the arm of the couch before Maryse beckoned her husband about the dinner that he was preparing. 

Magnus was nervous Alec rushed near him and kissed him on his cheeks when his parents went into the kitchen. Jace and Izzy also rushed to Magnus. Izzy gave a tight squeeze to Magnus. “Hey there Glitters.” 

“You look beautiful,” Alec says, squeezing his hand. He knows he’s been saying that from the day they met, but he’s allowed.

Alec could see how tense Magnus was and whispered, “Relax, It’s just a dinner. I’ll be by your side the whole time.” Magnus nodded, just to let Alec know he heard him but it didn’t calm him down. He wanted to get their approval. Alec means too much to him. He had never been so scared than this dinner scared him.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Magnus asked, chewing on his lower lip.  
Alec looks at him, feeling confused. How could they not? How could anyone not like this pretty, clever, wonderful guy? The guy who is the best thing in the world.

“They will.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I do.”

Magnus’s features soften. “You’re such a dork.” he gives him a smile. “I want to kiss you.”

“I know.” Alec does too. But as he stares into the dining room, he sees his mother giving them a look and a very excited grin. “Just remember, don’t mention football to my dad or he won’t shut up.”

“Sit! Sit!” Robert points to the two empty chairs.

The way it’s set up is weird, Alec can’t help but wonder, his parents and siblings are sitting on one side, while he and Magnus are sat on the opposite. He leans closer to Magnus and says, “What is this, an interrogation?”

Magnus snorts. Alec just kept on staring at his magnificent boyfriend

Surprisingly, the evening goes smoothly. In fact, it couldn’t be more perfect. Everyone loves Magnus, and he seems to be enjoying himself.

Once the main course is gone and they’re on their second glass of wine, Alec scoots closer to Magnus. “You look so hot in that white shirt.”

Magnus gives him a knowing smile. he’s doing this on purpose and enjoying every second of it. “I did it for you.”

Alec sits up. Two can play this game.

“Are we getting ice cream for dessert?” Max asks.

“Oh, why not!”

When dinner was done, Mrs. Lightwood got up to clean off the table and do the dishes. "You boys can go in the living room to get to know each other. . . relax. Alec, you'll help me, right?" he asked his son, which was his way of letting his father and Magnus have time to get to know each other. Alec knew this immediately, and could do nothing but agree to help his mother, since it really wasn't a question but a polite request. He mouthed sorry, as he left to see what his mother wanted, carrying plates into the kitchen.

Magnus saw a picture that was hanging on the wall. The picture was of Jace, Izzy, Max, and Alec standing together with an arm around one another, in the background a lake. 'Must be from vacation.' Magnus concluded. Magnus figured it had to be a few years old, possibly before high school because Alec was wearing braces and Izzy's hair was shoulder-length, Max was just a baby and well Jace he was posing like Jace with a smug little face plus they just looked – well, not as mature, Magnus guessed. He couldn't put a finger quite on the last one. Magnus looked around the room at all pictures, mostly of Alec and his siblings growing up. He laughed to himself a little at some of them. Magnus saw some pictures that he definitely could have used on Jace for blackmail, or even Alec, although he would never do that to the guy he loves. Some were pretty embarrassing, but cute. The smile he wore soon vanished when Mr. Lightwood cleared his throat.

"You know, Magnus. My children mean more to me than anything in the world and then some." Mr. Lightwood started to say, not looking at Magnus, but gazing straight ahead at the picture on the wall. A smile plastered on his face. Magnus just stared at the gentleman, not too sure what to say.

"The only person I think who is equally as tough – maybe even tougher on boys are Izzy and Jace. Especially Izzy, she is very protective," Magnus remembered quite well that talk Izzy had with him not minutes after the breakup. He was pretty sure she was going to kill him, instead she just guaranteed she would if she made her brother cry again. "Now that I think about it, Alec is the same with Izzy and Jace, except where those two are straightforward, Alec is subtle." Mr. Lightwood explained. 'No kidding.' Magnus responded in his head.

"My point is . . ." Mr. Lightwood started. "Earlier today, Jace came to me and said to go easy on you. he said he's hung out with you a lot, and stuff. Said you were something special, a decent guy, and would do anything for my son." Mr. Lightwood paused to take a deep breath. Magnus raised his eyebrows in disbelief.   
'No way! Is he talking about the same Jace? The Jace I know?' As the older gentleman began Magnus paid extra close attention. "What I'm trying to get at is for my Jace to say that – well, you must be something special. But don't think that, you get to break my son’s heart or else you're going to have to deal with me and the last thing you want to do . . . is deal with Izzy or Jace." Robert warned. “I don’t want to scare you but I just wanted to say that. You are not so bad from what I’ve seen. I would like to get to know the man that my son loves" Mr. Lightwood told Magnus. Jace, Izzy and Max joined Magnus and their father in the living room.

“I like him,” she says as they make their way to the kitchen. “I really do.”

“Yeah?” Alec’s really happy to hear that. he wanted this evening to go well, he wanted his family like Magnus. “I do too.”

“That’s good, love. he’s a good one and he makes you so happy.”

“he does.”

“We had a good evening, didn’t we?” Maryse looks at Alec and Magnus. “I’m glad you two kids found each other. Thank you for loving my boy”

Magnus takes Alec’s hand, above the table and threading their fingers together. Alec didn’t know it can be this good. he doesn’t know if this is how love supposed to feel like. Is it supposed to be a giddy, gut-warming feeling where you seem to be invincible? If so, yeah. 

“Oh, I had the time of my life.” Magnus squeezed their hands “I’m really happy I got to meet you.”

“We are too, love.” Maryse smiles at him. “Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep?”

Alec rolls his eyes as his cheeks redden a bit. 

“Yeah, thanks, I might do that.” he stands and says to Alec, “Stay for a bit, I’m sure your mum can’t wait to gush about me.” he winks and turns to the others. “Thank you for tonight, I had a lovely time. Good night.”

“Night, Magnus,” Maryse and Robert say in unison as Jace stays quiet because he’s too busy texting Clary.

Magnus goes upstairs, then once they hear the door close, Robert moves from his armchair, right next to Alec. “I like him a lot.”

“I do, too.” he pauses, before continuing quietly.   
Maryse puts her hand on Alec’s head, stroking his softly. She puts his hair behind his ear. She’s got a smile, a kind smile, the one that makes Alec feel like she’s still a little boy. “You’re happy, happier than you’ve ever been and that’s all that matters to us. When you look at his, I can see how fond you are of him.”

“I am, I really am, mum.” Alec sighs. “I’m falling in love more each day when I am with him.”

“You are. Does that scare you?”

“A bit. I don’t want to hurt his.”

“You won’t. You’re a kind soul, Alec, and Magnus sees that. I see how he sees you like you are his world.”

Alec really appreciates her saying that. he really does love Magnus, but that’s a scarier thing.

“Thanks, mum.” he hugs her. “And thanks for letting his stay here.”

“Of course, love,” she says with a lurking smile. “Just… keep it quiet, alright?”

“Mum!” Alec yells, jumping up.

“Okay good night!! I’m going to bed.” Alec said and ran up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good chapter and everyone enjoys this. Thank you lovelies🥰🥰


	30. Moving out

Magnus is sat on Alec’s bed, he had borrowed some of Alec’s clothes. Magnus loves the way how big it is for him it makes him feel safe and plus it smells like Alec. Alec closes the door and locks it, then placed the water bottle that he was carrying with him.

“Hi.”  
  
“What did your parents say? You know about me?” Magnus says as he stands. he slowly makes his way to Alec. “Do you think they like me?”

“Oh, it’s only a matter of time before my mom makes you stay here forever.” Alec chuckles. “My parents like you, and I’m happy that you got to meet them.”

Alec laughs. When they are apart, all Alec thinks about is kissing him and kissing his body. But now that Magnus is actually here, he’d rather just cuddle. For now. “Come on.”

Alec takes Magnus to his bed and pulls him until Alec was laid on his back with Magnus in his arms. They both sigh quietly and don’t speak for a couple of minutes. Magnus slots his leg in between Alec’s, like it belongs there. It does.

“I’ve missed you,” Magnus whispers into the crook of Alec’s neck, leaving a small kiss. “Whenever I’m not with you, I feel like… Okay, this is going to sound corny but I feel like I’m missing a part of me and…” Magnus hid his face due to embarrassment.

“Just tell me?” Alec lifted Magnus’ chin with his fingers to meet his eyes.

“Then I’m here with you and everything is better.”

Alec holds him a bit tighter. he feels the same way. Whenever their time is up, he hates letting his go. he’d like to keep his by his side all the time. When Alec can’t sleep at night, he thinks about the future, their future. he wants them to have a nice apartment, just the two of them, where they can strut around in their own world, dance around silly, where they can have 3 hour-long breakfasts.

“Yeah, I know. I’m glad we are moving in together having our own place.” Alec said with a smile on his face when he thought of them together.

“Me, too.”

They’re quiet once again. It’s nice to be cuddling Magnus again and for now, that soothes Alec’s heart. he really wants this to happen for the rest of their lives.

“Do you want to watch something?” Alec says eventually.

“How about we do something else?” Magnus had a smirk on the corner of his lips and his hands playing with Alec’s hair.

“As much as I want you right now, trust me I want you so bad, Max is sleeping next to us and you know I wouldn’t want to scare him for the rest of his life.” Alec pulled Magnus closer.

“I know, just put something on but don’t think this gets you out of anything.” Magnus huffed.

Alec flicks through NetFlix and he selected ‘Under the skin’. “Yeah?”

“It’ll do,” Magnus says, before turning to kiss Alec.

Alec’s heart was about to explode as he kisses back. It’s not one of their heavy kisses, that takes Alec’s breath away. It was a sweet one, an ‘I’ve missed you’ kiss. A welcome home kiss. 

“Never leave again,” Alec begs. he doesn’t know if it’s too clingy and he doesn’t care. All he wants is to have Magnus in his arms all the time. “Never,” he says more firmly, as he kisses him again.

It starts kind of slow, building the tension. Alec would like to rip Magnus’s dress off of his body and adore and worship his the way he deserves to be adored and worshipped, but he doesn’t want this to be over. he wants this to last all night until the sun is coming up and they’re both happy and exhausted.

But it seems, Magnus has different ideas. he can’t keep his hands off of Alec as he’s gripping his hips to push their bodies closer. Alec loves how their bodies fit together, legs all tangled together. he feels like this was meant to be.

Magnus, without ever leaving the kiss, moves above Alec, straddling his thighs. he kisses the sweet life out of Alec.

“You’re wearing too much.” Alec pointed out.  
“So are you.”  
Then Magnus slowly got down and laid next to Alec clinging onto Alec’s torso.

“Are you cold?” Alec asks quietly, fingers gingerly brushing Magnus’ upper arm and the goosebumps he’s got. “We can cover up and watch the movie I picked.”

“Yes” Magnus says too quickly and it makes Alec smile. “I’m just… I…never”

“What do you want?” Alec asks, peppering Magnus’s shoulder with kisses.

“You,” Magnus replies simply, fingers already in Alec’s hair. “Always.”

Alec laughs softly, breathing against Magnus’s collarbone. “I mean right now.”

“I never had this kind of love before and I’m just scared that it will all disappear when I wake up and it was all just a dream.”

Alec kisses him, almost making himself breathless in the process. Magnus just has that kind of effect on his. Magnus takes his arms and cups Alec’s jaws to kiss him again.

“Did that seem like a dream to you?” Alec asked.

“No, That was real very real. Thank you, Alexander, for just being you.”

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Alec admits.

“I hope not. You know when you move into our apartment, we’ll have the place all to ourselves, no interruption just you and me alone.” Magnus smirked.

“I like how you are thinking.” Alec laughed softly “And honestly I love that.”

They started to watch the movie holding onto each other.

Alec then covers the two of them with his duvet and Magnus immediately cuddles up to his. Alec puts his arm around his, kisses the top of his head and just holds his.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Magnus whispers against his chest, saying, “I love you, Alexander Lightwood.” Alec’s smiled even though internally he doesn’t understand how such a wonderful being like Magnus can fall in love with a person like Alec.

“I love you, too.” Alec holds him a little bit tighter. He feels Magnus’s smile against his skin. 

And he does. Every single bit of his. he can’t wait to have a future with his knowing that his parents like his as well, knowing how fell they fit together, knowing how good it is to fall apart because of his. There’s a special, tingly, warm feeling in Alec’s heart and Magnus is the reason for it.

Somehow they fell asleep in each other’s embrace without even realizing. The next morning they were woken up by Robert knocking on their door. Today was the day Alec was moving out of their home so Robert and Maryse wanted to prepare breakfast for their son and his boyfriend.

They both got ready and came down and Robert more or less bounced into the small kitchen area and grinned, "So Alec are you excited? Izzy and Jace already called the movers and your mother and I have prepared you guys breakfast before you get going" Alec grinned and turned before leaning against the counter and looking into the living room where there were all the packages of his.

He drank his coffee all too aware of the work that would be needed today, that they needed to make sure that everything was perfect and that keeping his siblings to help him move his stuff is going to be a struggle.

“My little boy is growing up and we might not get to see him daily.” Maryse sobbed.

“Mom, I am just moving into a different house. You will still see me." Alec said.

"Every day?” Maryse asked with hope-filled eyes.

"Maryse you can't expect to see him every day. Our son is growing up. You can't just keep him wrapped up in wool like a baby." Robert interrupted.

“Mrs. Lightwood don’t worry, you are always invited to our apartment if you ever want to see Alec, or just call us we will be here,” Magnus added with a bright smile.

Maryse let out a content sigh as she laid his head on her husband’s chest. "Thank you, Magnus. I'm going to miss you, Alec. What will I do when Jace gets in trouble?"

“Well don’t worry about that Izzy will take care of that.” Alec reassured.

“I heard my name, what are you guys talking about?” Jace joined them.

“Maybe they were discussing how chaotic and idiotic you are.” Izzy entered the kitchen.

Jace and Izzy started their usual bickering.

After finishing their breakfast they were waiting for the movers. Once the movers arrived they placed Alec’s things in the truck. Robert and Maryse gave a squeezing hug before Alec left with Magnus. They both turned to Magnus “Take care of our boy Magnus.”  
“I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovelies🖤🖤🖤 I'm sorry for the late updates everyone it's just that I have so work and also I have to prepare for the upcoming exams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve my writing skills. I will update the next chapter tommorow. Thank you so much.


End file.
